Extreme Fight Club
by Habit
Summary: Fighting was in her blood; it's what she was born to do. And she'd make sure her father recognized her as his heir...one way, or another. *MA for a reason folks!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been sitting in my folder going on four (yes, 4!) years now. Figured I'd better post it before my computer dies on me :). I don't own Naruto, but enjoy anyways!**

* * *

><p>Fight 1: Five Second Fighter<p>

Weary black eyes stared out over the crowd gathered. Since his succession, this company had taken off and really grown. But…there was something missing. He sighed and sat back in his chair. This fight was between rookies…people fresh out of the training program…at least that's what he'd been told. He listened as the bell rang for the fight to begin. He heard the bell ring again for the end. He sat up and looked down at the ring. The brunette newcomer was out cold. Everyone looked shocked…even the ref. He caught a glimpse of a black robe and long blonde hair as the other fighter was herded into the back, away from prying eyes. He looked at his watch and estimated the time it had taken between the bells.

A five second TKO? That would mean the fighter rushed in and managed a hard enough punch to put the other fighter out. He sat forward in his chair. He wanted to follow this fighter more…get a little more information on him. Perhaps, this was the fighter he was looking for. He picked up his cell and pushed a button. Seconds later, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said, still looking out over the ring.

"What's up pops?" came the arrogant reply. He looked over his shoulder, his glare on the black haired youth.

"It's Jiraiya-sama to you, you worthless punk." he hissed and looked behind the youth to the man that was smiling like an indulgent father. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes on the other man. "Teach your fighter some manners, Orochimaru. He's a good crowd draw, but far from my best." the dark haired youth stiffened at the obvious insult, but Orochimaru put his hands on the young man's shoulder and held…painfully.

"Oh, but brother dear, he is a lady killer. We both know how much you like the ladies. He draws them…you won't dare give that up." Jiraiya gave his half brother a withering look and scoffed.

"You know for a fact that's no longer true. It's been almost twenty three years since I've actively pursued a woman. My company is my mistress now…I need no other." Jiraiya stood then and walked towards his door. He wanted to find this blonde fighter. He smirked and looked over at Orochimaru. "Were you watching that fight just now?" Orochimaru arched a brow and looked out the window and down at the ring.

"No, I was a little…preoccupied." Jiraiya arched his brow at the other man. It was common knowledge that any new guy that came into Extreme Fight Club was visited by Orochimaru…for several reasons. Jiraiya arched a brow and looked back down at the ring.

"You missed a good fight." Jiraiya leaned up against the doorframe and smiled wickedly. He was about to drop a bombshell.

"Oh really. How good?" Orochimaru knew that his step brother was getting at something. He was unprepared for exactly what it was.

"Five second TKO. Bell to bell. New guy is still out cold in the ring." Jiraiya knew exactly what was going through the other man's mind. He smirked, his eyes wicked. "If you find something out, let me know." Orochimaru nodded, as was expected of him. He watched Jiraiya leave and turned to find his fighter glaring at where his step brother had been standing.

"Five seconds, ne? That's even faster than your more seasoned TKO's. Your fastest was seven seconds, bell to bell. What do you think about this, Sasuke-kun?" the black haired fighter scoffed and looked down at the ring, a petulant scowl on his face.

"I think the bastard was lucky…that's all. His opponent looks rather weak as well…I bet even Kidomaru could beat him…" Orochimaru laughed at his star fighter acting like a child. He shook his head and turned to leave. Sasuke stared down at the ring, but something caught his attention. Feral green eyes were staring up at the owner's box like they knew someone was there. Sasuke blinked and the eyes were gone. He scowled again and turned to follow his trainer/sponsor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me no own!**

* * *

><p>Fight 2: A Leak<p>

Brown eyes stared at the back of a long blonde haired youth. Her brown hair was up in a tight, business-like bun. There was a young woman at her side with dark hair and dark eyes, her hair up in a messy bun. She had on black rubber gloves, a tight fitting black tank top and long black pants. She had on a loose olive green vest with several pockets filled with medical supplies.

"Stop fidgeting, Kura." the dark haired girl complained. The blonde fighter stilled instantly. Brown eyes stared at the fighter with pride.

"You did good today, Kura. I'm proud of you. A five second TKO will definitely get their attention." The brunette woman smirked down at her fighter, who just stared blankly at the wall. The brunette woman sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You don't have to go through with this, you know. I could just as easily have a blood test done and there would be no way they could-" she was cut off by the fighter holding up a hand.

"We are no longer alone." the fighter whispered and pointed to the door. The woman nodded and put in her contacts. She now had blue eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it. Several people who had been trying to listen in fell through the door. All three were women as well. One was a blonde with four pony tails in a purple bikini with white tennis shoes. The second was another blonde, only hers was in one pony tail. She, too, wore a purple bikini, a few shades darker than the other blonde, and had on white tennis shoes as well. The last girl had long violet-black hair that hung down to her waist. She had on deep blue scrubs and black tennis shoes. All three looked embarrassed.

"W-we're s-sorry. We d-didn't m-mean to s-spy." the young woman in the blue scrubs was red faced with shame. The two blondes were just staring at the blonde fighter, whose muscles seemed to entrance them. When the blonde fighter looked at them, they noticed the visor-like goggles that covered his eyes. He wore a rather loose fitting black top with metal bands over the chest and sides. He had on military issue camouflage pants and no shoes. His rather small feet were wrapped in black tape.

The fighter stood and all three were surprised to find he was much shorter than they had thought he would be. They had imagined someone around five-eleven, six feet. This man was only about five-five, five-six at the most. They also noticed his hair was down past his waist and hung loosely, swaying in the breeze the small fan in his training room made. The dark haired one observed him with the eye of a doctor, while the other two were looking at him with the eyes of women.

"What're your names?" the fighter asked in a quiet voice, looking straight at the dark haired girl. She blushed and stuttered, but the other two spit out their names.

"Ino" "Temari". The fighter looked at them, nodded and looked at the only girl that didn't speak. She gulped and looked down.

"H-hinata." the fighter looked up at the brunette in the business suit and the woman nodded. The fighter went back to his bench and sat down, allowing the dark haired nurse to look him over.

The brunette looked at the girls and held out her hand. She pulled each girl up, one by one. She pushed the two blondes out, but pulled the dark haired girl inside. The girl was blushing madly, but the brunette waved her hand. "Stop blushing like a school girl. It's obvious you know something's up. You weren't eying Kura like a hormonal teenager. It's why you're here and they are out there." Hinata nodded and looked at the three. The fighter cleared his throat and looked up at the brunette, who looked like she'd forgotten something. "OH…right..." the brunette took out the blue contacts, revealing brown eyes. Hinata gasped and looked at them.

"W-what's g-going on?" Hinata pressed back against the door, afraid that something was going to happen. The brunette woman chuckled and looked at the fighter.

"You better be sure of this Kura. She could blow everything you've been working towards." The blonde fighter shook his head and the brunette woman shrugged and sat in the corner, out of the way. The blonde fighter nodded and stood up, looking at Hinata.

"Are you familiar with the genetic mutation that causes unusual physical traits present in neither parent?" the fighter named 'Kura' asked, still not facing her. Hinata thought back to her days in the academy.

"Y-yes. It's thought to be triggered by a traumatic event in the early stages of the pregnancy. H-how-" the fighter stood and pulled his goggles off. Hinata gasped at the unusual shade of green that met her own silver eyes. She was about to say something when the fighter started messing with his hair. Soon, his long blonde hair was lying on the bench. "A…a wig?" Hinata asked and then looked at the fighter. She gasped as she noticed that the fighter had vibrant pink hair tied up so that it would hide under the wig.

The fighter pulled bushy blonde eyebrows from a slightly tanned face. Hinata watched in fascination as the fighter unpinned the pink hair, which fell just below two well muscled shoulders. Vibrant green eyes stared at her and the fighter coughed and spoke once more. "As you can see…I am very much not the typical fighter that participates in these fights." the voice was soft, musical…and very much feminine. Hinata gasped and walked over to the fighter.

"You…you're a…woman?" Hinata watched the young woman nod and release the metal bands on the front of her shirt. The woman gasped and took a deep breath. Hinata noticed the large, rounded lumps sticking out from her chest. She seemed to be breathing easier now than before and it clicked in Hinata's brain. "You…why are you hiding being a woman? There's no official rule against women fighting in the EFC." the young female fighter scoffed and looked over at the brunette woman, who scowled.

"Actually, if the directors found out, they would have a hernia. One's exact words were "women can't fight men…they aren't physically fit enough to stand against us". I, of course, find that a load of bullshit handed out by an impotent bastard." The pink haired woman held up her hand and the brunette stopped, huffing angrily. She then turned back to Hinata, who cocked her head at the pink haired girl.

"My name is Sakura. I am a fighter by trade and I wish to prove myself here, in this arena, against men who are supposedly 'superior'. I have confided in you because I need someone to leak information about me…information I want known. You are not a fan girl, like the other two, so I know you will not embellish the details I ask you to pass on. All I ask is that you tell someone in a position to get the information to the owner." Hinata listened and looked at the three women.

"W-well…Orochimaru-" she never got to finish because the brunette woman was up and her stance aggressive.

"_Not_ Orochimaru. We have done everything in our power to make sure that Sakura has stayed away from that bastard and I will _not_ allow him near her…in any way." Hinata looked slightly scared and Sakura held her hand up to the woman once more. The brunette huffed and sat back down, her legs crossed and her nose in the air.

Sakura turned back to Hinata and smiled wearily. "It would be best if you mentioned it to someone else. The blonde fighter…the one with the blue eyes. He seems close to the owner. I think his name is the Yellow Flash? Or maybe the red head with the love tattoo…Crimson Reaper, wasn't it?" Sakura looked over at the brunette for confirmation. The brunette nodded and looked at her watch.

"Sakura, we have to get going. You know _she_ won't be happy if you're late…again." Sakura nodded and looked back at Hinata. She smiled at the young woman, who smiled back at her, albeit reluctantly.

"Hinata-san…I will tell you everything at a later date. Right now, I need you to leak some information about me to the owner. Tell him I am Kura, that I am twenty two years old, and that I have been trained in multiple styles of martial arts. This is all I need for him to know right now. If you could do this for me, I would greatly appreciate it." Sakura smiled a warm, friendly smile. Hinata found herself smiling back, although it was a shy smile.

"I…I will s-see what I can d-do." she smiled and bowed to Sakura. Sakura pinned her hair back up and put the wig back on. She put the goggles on and put a beanie on her head. She put a very large hoodie on and a pair of boots. She put the ear buds of her iPod in and smiled at Hinata. Sakura then walked out of her room and was confronted by the two blondes from earlier. She frowned and turned away from them, walking away. The brunette, who had put her contacts back in, and the black haired nurse came out, effectively blocking the two blondes from getting any closer.

Sakura waved at Hinata, who blushed, and walked out. The two women were hot on her heels. The two blondes crowded around Hinata, who still watched after the fighter. Hinata didn't hear any of their questions as she watched the newly discovered female fighter walk out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 3: Rising Through The Ranks<p>

Sakura was in her typical fighting uniform: the black shirt with metal bands to suppress and hide her breasts, the unisex military issue camouflage pants, and the black tape on her hands and feet. Her goggles reflected the harsh light of the fluorescent bulbs, allowing her to see even better. Her blonde wig was all but cemented in place. She had her iPod ear buds in while she made jabs at the mirror in her room. She was running through the information she had on this next fighter.

His name was Kiba, but his fighting name was The Bulldog. He was a tenacious fighter and usually won most of his fights. His current record was 4-1, but until he had more fights he couldn't really move up. He was hoping to use this fight to spur others into fighting him. Too bad for him that Sakura had gotten to him before any others. He was about to be 4-2.

A knock on her door had her walking over. Her beanie absorbed all the sweat her little warm up may have caused. She opened the door and narrowed her eyes. It was a tall male with black hair and black eyes. She currently didn't know him, but that didn't really matter. "Leave." she said in her quiet, manly voice. She was about to shut the door on him when he put his foot in the way.

"Now just hold on there blondie. My trainer wants to talk to you about sponsoring you." Sakura glared at him from behind her goggles. She went back to her water bottle and picked it up. It was time for her fight. She looked over at the young man, who was smiling indulgently. Time to burst that bubble of calm.

"I already have a sponsor." she said quietly and walked out past him. The youth looked shocked she had dismissed him so easily, but then again, he did think Sakura was a guy. She heard the young man run up behind her.

"Who would sponsor a nobody like you?" there was anger in his voice and it made her smirk. She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she smirked at his wide eyed stare and walked out to where she was sure her two companions were. When she caught sight of them, she frowned. There was a guy with short auburn hair blatantly flirting with the darker headed girl and there was a man with silver eyes and dark brown hair questing her brunette manager.

Sakura walked up to them and glared at the men, though they couldn't see it. "What's going on here?" she asked in a light voice. She sounded like a quiet man, which was her goal. The brunette looked pissed off and the darker haired girl was blushing madly.

"K-kura-san…um, w-we were coming t-to get you when-" the dark headed girl was interrupted by the brunette.

"These two _morons_ stopped us from coming back there to get you. They say they are with the owner's team. Bright eyes here says he's a fighter. The jackass hitting on Shizune claims to be a trainer. I say _both_ are lying." Sakura put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and she calmed, her blue eyes dancing with anger.

"Ten-chan, there is no need to get so upset. I, too, had a visitor. Tall male with dark hair and eyes. Tried to convince me to sign up with his sponsor." Sakura noticed the dark looks that passed between the two men.

"Did you accept his offer?" the male with silver eyes asked, trying to be nonchalant. Sakura shook her head and looked at her medic and her agent.

"No…I already have a sponsor." she said and then motioned the two women to go ahead of her. When both women were a good ways ahead, she turned back and looked at the men. It was obvious they could feel her glare.

"Stay away from my team. This is your first and last warning." with that, she walked away, joining the two women she'd known since she was a little girl.

Sakura walked out when they called her name, well, at least her fighting name. She walked out, not looking at anyone, just the ring in front of her. It was a cage-like arena with eight sides that came to be known as 'the pit'. Sakura could remember being taught about the EFC ever since she could walk and talk. She looked up at where she was sure the owner was sitting, watching the fight. She scowled and made her way to the arena.

She went up the steps of the arena and over to her corner without making eye contact with anyone. She did, however, notice Hinata in the crowd. The blonde known as the Yellow Flash was sitting beside her, his blue eyes sparkling. Hinata was blushing and looked over at him every once in a while. Sakura smirked as she watched the two. She was brought back to reality when the emcee introduced them.

"Fighting in the red corner, a five foot six inch, twenty two year old mixed martial artist hailing from East Kagure, KUUUUUUUUUUURRAAAAAAAAAAA!" there were a few claps, but Sakura made no motions to move. Her opponent was then introduced.

"Fighting in the blue corner, a five foot eleven inch, twenty three year old kick boxer hailing from South Konoha, THE BUUUUULLLLDOOOOOOOOOG!" the fans went nuts when they heard his name. Sakura arched a brow, but said nothing. She took the robe off and handed it off to Shizune, who checked her over once before Sakura turned away.

Sakura gave her opponent a once over. He had black leather pants, no shoes, and a tight black shirt on. His fists were wrapped and his hair was cropped short. He had red upside down triangles under his eyes and he was smirking at her. Sakura arched a brow and put her hands up, not really in a fighting stance. The young man in front of her looked slightly offended. The ref came up between them and explained the rules. Sakura nodded in acceptance and dropped her fists. She turned her back on the young man and crossed her arms. She waited for the bell to ring.

Sakura heard the bell and her muscles tensed for battle. She could hear her opponent walking around behind her, trying to figure out what she was doing. She wanted to take a little time with this fight. She stood there for a few minutes, just listening to her opponent. When she had his foot pattern memorized, she turned back to him and got into a stance. He smirked at her and lunged. Sakura blocked, effortlessly, and allowed him to attack several more times.

The crowd was booing, but she knew what she was doing. This time…she went on the offensive. She jabbed him in the face, busting his lip. She sidestepped his next attack and got around his defenses and gave him a right hook in the ribs. Neither of the blows were at full power. Sakura decided she had played enough and dropped her stance, leaving herself open. She gave him a free shot…and he took it. With a full powered Haymaker, Kiba connected. Sakura staggered, but when she looked back at him, there was a smirk on her face.

Kiba stared at her as she laughed once and wiped the blood from her chin. In a low, chilling voice, she asked him "Is that all you got?" he stared at her in amazement before the blackness took him. Sakura stood, one leg still in the air from where she had connected with his head. There was a slight red mark on her foot from where she had slammed it into his head, but other than that, and the little trickle of blood from her busted lip, there was nothing wrong with her. She returned to her corner, watching as they tried to wake Kiba up.

Sakura grabbed her hooded robe and put it back on before the ref even called the match. When the ref declared her the winner, there was an uproar of angry fans. Sakura looked out over them emotionlessly. They were nothing to her…she was after _him_. Sakura's eyes unerringly found their way to the owner's box. She looked up and saw four forms behind the tinted glass. It was the seated one that interested her. In a bold move, she lifted her arm and pointed straight at him.

Inside the box, Jiraiya was staring with amazement down at the arena. The blonde fighter had won effortlessly. It was obvious the first few minutes had just been a game. When the blonde fighter looked up at the box, as if expecting to see someone, Jiraiya stiffened. He watched as one muscular arm lifted and pointed straight at him, as if the fighter could see him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and looked to the man by his side.

"Neji, seems you were right. That _was_ a threat, not a mere warning. I want to know everything about this fighter that you can dig up." the silver eyed man nodded and left. Jiraiya sat back and caught a flash of red from his peripheral vision. He looked over to see Gaara staring down at the arena. His belt was on his shoulder, being as he had a match later tonight. Jiraiya looked back down at the arena…the fighter was gone.

"What do you think about this, Gaara?" Jiraiya asked quietly. He was met by a grunt as his champion walked to the door, the other figure in the room close behind him. "And you, Kankuro? What do you make of this new fighter?" The brunette looked over at Gaara, then at the ring, and then at his boss.

"Honestly? I think someone's pissed at you, boss. And I think that fighter is their way of getting revenge. I don't think it was coincidence that he knew exactly where you would be sitting for the matches." Jiraiya nodded and put up two fingers, dismissing them. A squeal was heard and Kankuro's curse, making Jiraiya chuckle. Apparently, the fan girls were back.

Jiraiya thought back to the unnerving feeling he got when the blonde fighter pointed at him. There was something not quite right about him. He shook his head and dialed a number on his phone. He pulled the phone from his ear when a loud voice came through the speaker of the phone.

"What's up, pops?" Jiraiya chuckled at the young blonde man that was down on the floor. He could see the young man waving up at him. He also noticed his team's medic sitting beside the blonde. He chuckled again.

"What did I tell you about that Naruto?" he said with a smirk. There was a noise on the other end of the phone and Jiraiya chuckled again.

"Hey, I'm allowed to call you pops. You adopted me, remember? That snake brat can kiss Orochimaru's ass for all I care." Jiraiya outright laughed at that and smiled down at his son, even if he was adopted. "Anyways, what's up? I know you don't call unless it's important." Jiraiya cleared his throat and turned away from the two young people still sitting down. There was an intermission until the next fight…they hadn't expected it to be so short.

"Yeah…what do you think of the fighter that just won? What kind of vibes were you getting from him?" He heard Naruto cover the phone and yell something, but then the blonde was back to talking.

"I don't know…he seemed…" there was a soft murmur in the background and Naruto laughed, agreeing with the murmur. "Yeah, that's right Hinata-chan, the fighter seemed bored. Hold on, Hinata-chan seems to know him. Hey, Hinata-chan, what's the deal with that fighter?" Jiraiya listened as the young woman told them about walking with Temari and Ino when the two blondes heard the name 'Kura' who happened to be the blonde five second fighter from the matches yesterday. She told them what had happened, excluding the little confession the blonde made and instead told the same story that she'd told her two friends…Kura had asked how to get back to Kagure from the arena.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed…something didn't ring true about the young woman's story, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he listened to the information Hinata was able to give them. "From what I could tell, and I'm going off medical knowledge not first hand, he seemed to be twenty two, he favors his right side a bit, his eyes are covered at all times, even in the dark, and blonde is not his natural hair color. The sun seems to have bleached it. His hands were calloused when he helped me up, so I'm guessing he fights in street fights as well." Hinata knew she was giving more information than Sakura wanted them to know, but it was her nature to be truthful. Jiraiya nodded and said something to Naruto.

"Naruto, after the matches tonight, you and Gaara go to the local circuit. I want to know what they know." Naruto laughed and yelled in acceptance. It was well known that Jiraiya didn't condone his boys associating with the street fighting in Kagure or Konoha. But for the sake of knowing what was going on, he would gladly send his two toughest out. He heard Hinata ask what was going on and Naruto gladly told her. She gasped and said it was too dangerous, what with Naruto having a match tomorrow and Gaara defending the title again in two days.

Jiraiya chuckled at the girl…always the medic. He shook his head and hung up after saying goodbye. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Hazel eyes and a smirk flashed in front of his eyes. He felt his heart pang and he got up. He went to his bar and poured himself a very strong drink. He grunted as he poured the liquid down his throat. "This one is rising through the ranks just like you did…" he put the glass down and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 4: Dance Dance Party<p>

Hazel eyes glared at the young woman before her. She was dressed in an oriental style shirt that wrapped around her several times before tying at her hip in a knot and black leather pants that hugged her bottom and shaped her hips nicely. She had on stiletto heeled boots that were as red as her top. Her hair was dyed black, a temporary thing she had been assured, and she had makeup on.

"Mother, you can't baby me the rest of my life. I am going out tonight, but I promise I will be back by two. I just want to go unwind after a very unfulfilling fight." the girl pouted at the woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes who was wearing a thin robe and was lying in bed. She glared at her daughter, who looked nothing like her…or the father. She grimaced and finally capitulated.

"Fine…" she said and then smirked as she watched her daughter celebrate. "But, Shizune and Tenten are going with you. They deserve some time off and they ARE your friends." those emerald eyes flared with irritation, but she knew that the young woman loved her friends.

"Well, where are they!" the girl demanded and started tapping her foot. The woman laughed and pressed a button. Minutes later, both Shizune and Tenten showed up in party clothes.

"You called, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura smiled at the two other girls and they all laughed.

"You guys were sneaking out too, weren't you?" she accused her two friends with a smirk. The two girls giggled nervously and looked at Tsunade, who looked amused.

"The three of you are to be back here by two. I want Sakura up and training by nine, that's seven hours of sleep if you do what you are told. Tomorrow, we are going to visit your ji-chan, Sakura." Sakura's face lit up and she ran up to her mom, hugging her.

"Love you momma. See you later!" Sakura smiled and poked Shizune, who giggled and jumped slightly. "You're it!" Sakura giggled and took off out the door. Tsunade laughed at her daughter and her friends. Tsunade was still laughing when she heard Sakura tear out of the driveway on her motorcycle.

Sakura was laughing as she rode her bike. It wasn't often that she was allowed to leave their old mansion on the East side and travel to the South side for the street fights. Her mom encouraged her to fight whenever she could, but to also pick her fights wisely. The East side had once been just as bad as the South side, until Sakura and Tenten had cleaned it up. That's when Shizune had started tagging along as their medic.

Sakura looked behind her to see her two friends rocking out to some unknown song in Tenten's SUV. Sakura smirked and took off as the light turned green. She wove in and out of traffic until she was caught by another light. She was laughing as she sat upon her bike, her jacket felt cold from the wind and her helmet blocked the view of her face. However, that didn't stop the guys in the car on her left from hitting on her.

"Why not come back to our place and we can let you ride some _real_ machines?" Sakura scowled at the men in disgust. She recognized one of them from the EFC. She smirked at him and lifted the visor on her helmet, revealing her vibrant green eyes.

"Sorry boys, but I prefer my men warm and real…and actually men." she flipped her visor back down and took off, even though the light was still red. She zipped between two cars and headed to the spot that she was sure Shizune and Tenten was going to meet her at. She pulled into the parking lot of the club and saw her two friends pulling in on the other end. She smiled and walked over to the door, waiting for them.

Tenten and Shizune ran up to her, their heels clicking on the pavement. They walked to the head of the line, much to people's annoyance. Sakura whispered in the bouncer's ear and gave him her I.D. He nodded and let them in. Sakura made a peace sign at the people waiting and ran inside.

They got in and went straight to the bar. "_Leon_! I need a _drink_!" Sakura yelled. The guy dubbed 'Leon' smiled and made his way up to them from behind the bar. He poured a Blue Hawaiian and two Long Island Ice Teas and handed them to the girls. Leon smiled as Sakura leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You girls gonna make it to the courts tonight?" he asked covertly. All three knew he meant the street fighting arena that was under the bar. They smirked at him and it was all he needed to know. "I'll make sure Nex knows who my bets are on. Don't let me down, babe." Sakura laughed and winked at him before downing the rest of her drink. A flash of red caught her attention and she stood on the rungs of her stool to look at the man who had bright red hair.

There was a woman trailing after him…an annoying woman. She was talking so much and so loudly that Sakura scowled. She walked up to the two, another drink in hand. This one was straight vodka. She arched a brow at the rusty haired young woman who was talking to the red head who was not paying her any attention.

"Gaara-kun, why are we here anyways? This place isn't nearly as classy as that place I wanted to go. This isn't really the type of place you take a girl, you know." she continued on like this for several seconds until Sakura got fed up and shoved the shot of vodka into the girl's mouth. Her emerald eyes were blazing. The red head looked at her, his eyes suspicious. Sakura smirked at the other woman, who was choking on the vodka. Sakura bent down so that she was eye level with the woman.

"Honey, your kind ain't welcome here. Why don't you call your limo to come pick you up and take you back to wherever the hell you came from. I don't like it when people talk bad about Leon's club like that and it's not smart to upset me." all the dancers were now looking at Sakura, who cocked her head to the side and smirked at the young woman, who was trying to recover from the vodka.

"W-what…*_cough_*…was that…*_cough_*…a-awful stuff!" she coughed a few more times as patrons laughed at her. The red head didn't even move to help her. Sakura regarded him.

"Some date you are. I just shoved a double shot of vodka down your little friend's throat and you aren't even helping her recover. What's your name? I've never seen you around here before…and I know everyone." Sakura smiled, her white, even teeth contrasting with her slightly tanned face and her bright red lipstick. Her smoky eyes were hooded as she regarded the man. He grunted and looked back at the woman with disgust.

"I told you not to follow me here, Matsuri. I'm not going to protect you. Keep running your mouth and maybe these people will do me a favor and get rid of you." he said coldly and looked back at Sakura, who arched a brow at him. He narrowed his eyes on her and then walked over to the bar where Tenten and Shizune were laughing and flirting. Noise got Sakura's attention off the red head and over near where the DJ was playing. A blonde was fighting with another young man, who was gripping a young woman with pale silver eyes…eyes Sakura recognized. With a growl Sakura walked over to the two. She pulled them apart and grabbed their hands, squeezing until the blonde grunted and the other guy yelped.

"Gents…what seems to be the problem?" she asked in a cheery tone. Sakura looked up into the scared yet thankful eyes of Hinata. She smiled at her friend. "Oh, Hinata-chan, fancy seeing you here. What's up?" Sakura let go of the blonde, sure that's who the other girl had come with. She looked at the other man, who was more than a little drunk. She curled her lip and turned to the bar. "_Leon_!" said man looked at her and she pointed to the guy and then to a sign that said something in Russian. Leon nodded and Sakura smirked.

"Buddy, you just got evicted." she smirked and hauled the guy behind her. Hinata watched, from the safety of Naruto's arms, as Sakura pulled the drunk man towards the door. The drunk guy took a swing at her, which she caught. She waved a finger at him, making a tisking noise. By this time, all the music had died down and people were watching what was going on. Sakura glared at the man. "You did _not_ just take a swing at me." she growled at him, her eyes wild.

She smirked again and grabbed the front of the man's shirt. She ducked another punch and brought her leg up over her back and crashed her heel into the guy's face. He fell to the floor and Sakura leaned down and touched the floor, doing a vertical split.

When Sakura swung her leg back down, it was with enough force that she did a back flip and landed in a pose. People clapped and several whistled, but the guy that had attacked her ended up being thrown out regardless. Sakura bounded back over to Hinata and hugged her.

"Long time no see girl. It's been how many years since Med school?" Hinata gasped as she recognized the girl fully now. Sakura was a girl she had met in Med school, right before joining the Academy and also her old roommate.

"Three…how have you been, Haruno-sama?" Sakura scoffed and put her arm around the other girl, stealing her from the blonde, who protested loudly and then followed the two to the bar.

"My mother is Haruno-sama. Around here, they call me Angel…or babe." she smirked and stopped at the bar in front of Tenten and Shizune. "This is Tenten, my best friend since grade school, and Shizune, my mom's apprentice. The three of us have been together since we were in diapers." the two other girls smiled and waved. Hinata smiled at them and then turned to see Naruto being hassled by Matsuri, who was trying to find Gaara. Hinata sighed and looked at Sakura.

"I really wish she would stop following us." Hinata murmured under her breath. Sakura heard her and looked at Leon, who nodded. Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"Don't worry…Leon is clearing out the lightweights. The _real_ fun is about to start." Hinata looked at Sakura in surprise and then looked around. Sure enough, some of the more…innocent…looking patrons were being herded out. Matsuri was grabbed by around her waist and totted out like luggage…kicking and screaming.

Sakura smiled and jumped up on the bar. Leon handed her a microphone and she welcomed everyone. "Welcome one and all to the Bar Brawling Association's Southside headquarters, where you can drink, dance, and fight the night away. For those of you who don't know, my name is Angel and I will be your lovely hostess tonight. Are you gents ready to get this party started!" she yelled the last part as people burst into applause. Sakura smiled and put her hand down so that Tenten and Shizune were cued to jump onto the bar.

"These are my assistants, the lovely yet dangerous Tigris and the beautiful yet deadly Ivy. You can place your bets with one of my girls, but remember lads…the final fight will be special, so you'd better save your money." there was a mad dash for the bar and the three newcomers wondered what was going on. Music cued and it was then that the show started. Sakura started singing a song, but the words were in a language they couldn't understand. However, the movements of her body were all too understandable and the two girls singing to her left seemed to be dancing along. Pretty soon all three were dancing to the song with foreign words.

Hinata was watching, her foot tapping to the tune, when a hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked back to see Gaara, who pointed at Sakura. Hinata shrugged, not giving anything away. Naruto leaned over and whispered to Gaara, who nodded. The three stood there, waiting for the fighting to start. The tune changed to something else a little more techno based. Naruto recognized it as 'Move Your Body'. Sakura was singing it, her two friends echoing her, making it sound awesome.

Pretty soon, Naruto was dancing with Hinata, who was blushing but smiling at the blonde. Naruto was enjoying himself and looked up just in time to see his red headed friend's eyes go wide. Naruto looked over and noticed the woman singing was looking straight at Gaara, as if she were singing to him. Her body was moving suggestively and she even winked at him. Naruto chuckled and danced with Hinata, making said girl giggle more.

For Gaara's part, he wasn't sure what was going on. This girl, Angel, was having an effect on him he didn't like. Her singing stirred him and her dancing made him hot. He blushed when she pointed at him and curled her finger, beckoning him. He hid the blush, or at least attempted to, by scowling at her. He looked around, hoping to find someone willing to fight instead of dance. When he looked up, the woman who had been singing was gone. He hadn't even noticed that the DJ was controlling the music now.

He stiffened when he felt something snake around his waist. He turned, but whatever it was had disappeared. He felt the same sensation again and turned to find a woman not much shorter than himself with her back to him, dancing. He narrowed his eyes on her until he realized it was 'Angel'. He outright glared then.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a cold voice. She turned and looked at him, a smirk on her face. She put her hands on his chest and then ground against him.

"Dancing…what's it look like?" she smirked and then outright laughed. She turned around once more and rubbed against him seductively. He just stood there as she danced against him; her leather clad behind was enticing, he had to admit. She turned again so that she was facing him. She stepped up against him and smirked before she leaned in and whispered to him.

"Relax, honey…the fights are coming up. Or is the Crimson Reaper not much of a dancer?" Before he could answer, she dropped down, dancing dirty. His eyes widened when her face was level with his pelvis and she bit the tip of her finger, looking up at him seductively. She started to dance away from him, but instinct had him reaching out and grabbing her and pulling her tightly against him. She giggled and turned in his arms, dancing against him.

"How did you know who I am? I've managed to keep a low profile here all night. How is it _you _know?" She laughed and turned in his arms. She reached up and moved his hair out of the way. The 'Love' kanji stood out against his slightly tan skin.

"I know the professional circuit. Call it an invested interest." she smirked and reached up and kissed his kanji. He gasped when she let go and walked away. He stood there, staring after her. She was pulled on top of the bar by her two companions. She smiled out at the crowd. "Tonight's fights are first come, first serve. If you have an issue you want to settle with someone, by all means, come on down. But remember, you have to pay to play." she said coyly. Several men chuckled and came forward, asking for her phone number. She laughed and declined.

Gaara watched the woman as she started taking money for the fights. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Naruto, who had Hinata in his arms. Hinata looked happy as they swayed slightly to the music. Naruto was grinning at him…this wasn't good. He glared at his blonde friend. "What?" Naruto chuckled and looked over at the evening's hostess.

"You like her." was all the blonde said. Gaara growled and glared at his friend.

"She knows who we are. There's no way she'll tell us what we want to know." Naruto looked surprised and looked back up at the young woman. She looked like she was having fun. He shook his head.

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem like the type to follow the EFC. Besides…she's too cute to be a fighter. I think you should ask her out." Naruto chuckled at his friend's wide eyes. Gaara looked up at the young woman, only to catch her emerald eyes. Jade and emerald stared at each other for a while until she was distracted. Gaara shook his head and glared at Naruto.

"She said she has an 'invested interest' in knowing the professional circuit." Gaara growled and looked everywhere but at the girl and his best friend. Something caught his eye that had him cursing. "Shit…this isn't good…" Naruto gave him a confused look until their eyes landed on the dark haired man that had just come in.

"Shit…it's the snake brat." Naruto put Hinata behind him and prepared for a confrontation. However, everything stopped when the newcomers were noticed. 'Angel' glared at the dark haired youth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 5: Time to Unwind<p>

"This is a private party boys…sorry, but you weren't invited." she stepped off the bar and between the newcomers and the patrons. The leader scoffed and pointed past her. Gaara stiffened as the fighter pointed at him.

"And you're saying that freak was? C'mon sweetheart, we both know this is a fight club. As long as you got money, you're welcome." Gaara noticed the hostility that flared in the woman at once.

"Actually, that's not true. Only those I allow to stay are allowed to participate. Two rules asshole: my word is law and _never_ give me pet names. As for freaks…" the woman walked up to Gaara and there was obvious attraction between the two. She smirked and leaned back into him, rubbing against him. She made a moaning noise and grinned wickedly at their uninvited guest. "Freaks are better in bed…and this one more than others…mmmm…" Angel turned and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, hiking her leg up around his waist.

There were several wolf whistles and cat calls, several people blushed, but there was also yells to get rid of the intruders and start the fights. Angel licked the side of Gaara's face and then turned back to the intruder. "As for you…you're nothing here…just another nobody itching for recognition." she smirked at the looks on his and his companions' faces.

"You obviously don't know who he is…he's famous!" growled a woman with odd colored hair. It was obviously a dye job, because her roots were showing. Angel laughed, her eyes hooded.

"Oh, I know who he is alright. I just don't care." the woman was about to talk again when Angel (we all know it's Sakura) cut her off. " Sasuke 'The Prodigy' Uchiha. Weight-164 lbs, height-five feet eight inches. Specializes in taijutsu and ninjutsu. Has an 'astonishing' record of twenty six wins and, oh my, two losses." She was covering her mouth like it was taboo to speak of Sasuke losing. She smirked as she regarded him. "He lost his first match after running his mouth a little too much and he was put against Naruto 'The Yellow Flash' Uzumaki. It was a seven minute match. His second defeat was in two minutes to a newcomer who had acquired the welterweight championship belt…Gaara 'The Crimson Reaper' Sabaku." Sakura smirked at their stunned looks.

"So you see…I know very well who you are Uchiha. However…street fighting, especially here, is much different than what you are used to. As a matter of fact, why don't you just leave your money on the table and go crawling back to your pimp before you get hurt. The real world is harsher than this little dream world of yours where you actually stand a chance against real fighters." Sakura's voice was cold as she stared with emotionless eyes at the Uchiha. Sasuke stared at her…those eyes were familiar somehow. Next thing he knew, she was walking away from him.

"Leon…get those assholes out of here. I won't have their perfume leaving it's stench in my bar." Gaara stared at the young woman who had just practically molested him in front of a rival team and also given one of the biggest insults to boot.

"Right, boss." Gaara watched as several rather large guys herded Sasuke and his crew out. However, chaos broke out when Sasuke punched Leon. At first, Gaara wasn't sure what happened, but then he was sure that something wasn't right. Leon was on the floor clutching his jaw, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Gaara heard something and found the woman known as Angel standing on the railing, looking down into something. He made his way over and noticed an arena.

"Angel-sama!" the two women dubbed Tigris and Ivy yelled. The woman held up her hand and the two were instantly quiet. The whole bar was quiet.

Sakura stared down at Sasuke, who was at the bottom of the arena. "I gave you the chance to leave peacefully, Uchiha. Instead, you attacked Leon, interrupted the fights for the night, and broke the number one rule in all the BBA bars." She pointed to a sign, one of many, hanging throughout the bar. On it, in big black letters were the words: DO NOT PISS ANGEL-SAMA OFF! There were skulls and crossbones on the signs and biohazard markings. Gaara arched a brow as he looked at the young woman.

Gaara noticed that everyone in the bar was tense and staring down at Sasuke with a mixture of pity and excitement. Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata moved over to the railing to watch the proceedings. "This bar was established so that the people of Southside could booze, dance and fight without getting into trouble with the cops. It's assholes like you that ruin the fun. _Leon_!" Emerald eyes searched out dove grey ones. She seemed to be assessing the damage. She smiled kindly at him. "Leon, why don't you have Ivy look at that for you. I won't be long. I think you deserve a raise."

Gaara watched as Leon walked over to the bar and let the woman called Ivy check him over. When Leon was taken care of, all eyes returned to the man in the pit. The woman on the railing smirked evilly, making chills run down peoples' spines. She stared down at Sasuke with malice. "You come into my bar, hurt my people…and you think nothing will happen to you?" she licked her lips and made a hissing noise. "Tigris…all other fights are off. Give the people back their money. The special event starts now. Time to spread our wings, little Angel." Several people gasped and a few even stepped back. Those that had been thinking of entering the final fight hurriedly took their money back.

Sakura looked at the woman named Ivy, who nodded, and then looked back into the arena. "But first…a little entertainment. I want to play with this one first." she muttered to herself. Gaara was close enough to hear her and wondered what she meant. He watched as she jumped into the ring. Her heels made a sharp noise as they connected with the cement. She took up a stance none of them had ever seen and waited for Sasuke to get over his shock.

"You? I'm fighting a woman? You must be joking. Babe, I only fight women in one place…my bed. So why don't you go paint your nails or something. I have better things to do than fight with you." Gaara noticed her stiffen and then the unbridled rage that flared in her emerald eyes.

Sakura smirked, her eyes glaring death at the black haired male. "Well, _babe_, you'd better fight…or you're going to get hurt." With that, Sakura rushed him. He barely managed to dodge, making her fist slam into the cement wall. Sasuke smirked, but seconds later was thrown away by some unseen force. Gaara perked and watched closely. Sakura swung at him several more times, with the same effect.

Naruto walked up, his eyes wide with amazement. "How the hell is she doing that? It's like she's got another pair of arms or something." Gaara didn't know either, but he noticed Hinata watching carefully. It was why they had brought her. She could observe people and see things other people couldn't. He heard her gasp.

"It's her punches. Her punches are throwing him. Each contact she makes generates enough power that the backwash throws him. Only problem with this is her attacks are slow. If she could manage to speed them up-" She was cut off when Sakura smirked.

"Time to turn up the heat." Sakura laughed, as if she were enjoying this. She took up a defensive stance started taunting Sasuke. "Awwww…is little Sasuke being tossed around like a rag doll? Hey, I think you got a little something right here…" she pointed to the corner of her mouth and when Sasuke reached up, he was shocked to draw back a bloody finger.

"What the fuck?" he hissed and looked at her, a glare that could melt steel being turned on her. She laughed, clearly unafraid.

"I told you, _babe_…you'd best fight or you're _going_ to get hurt." She crooked her finger at him, taunting once more. Sasuke growled and stripped out of his leather jacket. He snapped his fingers and two of his buddies jumped down in the ring. One was the woman that had mouthed off, and the other was a quiet man with odd markings on his forehead.

"Karin, Kimimaru…hold her. I want to enjoy this." Leon was about to jump in when Sakura held up her hand. It halted the progression of the two extra fighters as well. Her emerald eyes were cold now, but there was still a smile on her face.

"Awww…does the little Uchiha need help beating up a girl?" she spat and glared at him then. "Pathetic. You're not a man…you're a scared child." Sakura turned her back on him and stared up at Gaara. She smirked as she delivered the next insult. "Get out of my bar. You're not worth my time." the woman shrieked and ran at her, fist raised. Sakura dodged, her movements fluid. She danced around the other woman and then went in for the kill. She reared back one fist and watched the woman dodge. She thought since the other punches had been slow, these were too.

Gaara noticed her smirk and watched as Sakura actually _let_ the woman dodge and then went to punch. Everyone gasped when the punch made direct contact with the woman's face. She was sent spiraling into the wall. Sasuke stared at Karin with wide, surprised eyes. Karin had dodged that attack…hadn't she? Sasuke looked up to see Sakura back in the same fighting stance. She was smiling…he hissed.

"Let's do this Kimimaru…" Kimimaru nodded and rushed Sakura while Sasuke did the same. Sakura smirked again and avoided both of them. She rolled their attacks right off of her. Her movements looked more like a dance than fighting. She did a back bend right as Kimimaru punched at her and wrapped her long legs around his arm. Everyone noticed him blush, but also that Sakura was still smiling.

Sakura twitched her legs and it brought Kimimaru to his knees, hissing in pain. She loosened her legs just enough to push up into a back hand spring. When she did this, her heels caught Kimimaru in the chin, sending him up into the air several feet before crashing to the floor, nearly unconscious.

A few more back hand springs and Sakura was back to where she had started, in the same defensive stance. She could hear Sasuke growling. Three more people jumped in this time. A brunette that looked insane, a man with silver hair that looked like he was wearing makeup, and a large man with three Mohawks cut into his vibrant orange hair. Another shoddy dye job. Sakura smiled, her eyes looking wild. Gaara heard Leon curse.

"Not good…not good…her mom's gonna kill me…" Leon pushed his way through the crowd and found a big red button labeled 'Panic Button'. He was about to press it when his name was called.

"_Leon_! You touch that button and you'll be the next one in this ring with me!" Gaara noticed Leon hesitate, look at the button, then back at the ring, and then his shoulders slumped. He walked back over to the railing, his grey eyes worried.

"Angel-sama…you know we were told not to let you-" she held up her hand again. She seemed to command a lot of respect from these people. She looked up at Leon, her eyes kind instead of maniacal.

"Leon…I'm fine. I still have an hour before I have to be home. I want to enjoy myself. I came here to unwind, remember?" Leon sighed in defeat and sat at the table nearest him. He called to Ivy, who brought him a big glass of amber colored liquid. He downed it in one go and hissed, his eyes glassy.

"Last time you unwound, Sakura-sama…my bar was almost blown up…again." he groused, but just ordered another drink. Gaara regarded the man and then looked back at the still smiling woman. Did she ever stop smiling?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 6: Lost Faith<p>

Sakura smirked at her new opponents. They were nothing…she wanted the Uchiha. He had hurt Leon, the man that had been more of a father to her than her own father. She continued to smile…as long as she was smiling, there wouldn't be cause for worry. The largest one rushed her and she stayed perfectly still until he was right up on her. She then used his own momentum to slam him into the wall, making the arena shake. A jab to the back of the neck and the man was out for the count.

The silver haired man hissed and looked at the brunette beside him. "Kidomaru, did you see what she did to Jirobo? She's clever, this one. We'll have to use _that_ technique." Sakura arched one brow and took up the defensive stance again. She watched the two look at one another, coordinating. She smirked and took up a clearly offensive stance and rushed the two before they could finish coordinating. She did a leg sweep on the silver haired man, who went down with a yelp. Before he could move, her heel was planted into his solar plexus, winding him.

Kidomaru leapt, trying to take advantage of his partner's misfortune and attack her, but she rolled out of the way, grabbing his leg in retaliation and tripping him. She managed to jab her elbow in his crotch, making every male there wince. Kidomaru was rolling around on the ground holding himself while Sakura sprang to her feet. She kicked Kidomaru in the face, knocking him out. She then grabbed the other guy, who looked over at Sasuke.

"Uchiha…are you just…going to stand there?" Sasuke gave him a haughty look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah…it's funny watching her beat you guys up. You're weak, Sakon…all of you are. This is a joke." Sasuke turned his back on them and heard a yelp and then a crash. He smirked, until he noticed Juugo, Suigetsu, and Tatsuya jump into the ring. The three looked at him with cold eyes and walked past him. He arched a brow and looked over his shoulder to see Sakura with her arm sticking into the cement almost up to her elbow…right above Sakon's head. Her head was bowed and her shoulders were shaking, but she wasn't laughing.

When Sakura looked up, her vibrant green eyes had tears sparkling on her bottom lashes. "You would sacrifice your entire team on a whim? Because you think they are weaker than you?" Gaara noticed the panicked look on Leon's face.

"Angel…take it outside. I can't afford more repairs on the bar." Leon warned her. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes glowing. She nodded and pulled her arm from the concrete. She looked at the spectators from her spot, her eyes were emotionless, her smile gone. Sakura looked up at the skylight that was pouring moonlight into the bar. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, there was no longer any hatred, just cold calculation.

"You don't deserve to lead these people…you don't deserve to call yourself a man." Sakura glared at him and walked back over to Sakon. She smiled sadly down at him and offered her hand. He looked up at her with wary eyes. "You should really find someone else to hang out with. If he won't defend you in a non-threatening situation, he'll turn tail and run when your lives are on the line." She said with a straight face. Sakon looked over at Sasuke, who was glaring at Sakura. He scoffed and spit the blood from his mouth. He took Sakura's hand and let her pull him up.

"Juugo, you grab Jirobo. Suigetsu, you grab Kidomaru. Tatsuya, grab Karin. We're leaving…_with_ or with_out_ Sasuke." They gathered their fallen comrades and made their way to the steps that lead out. Sasuke scoffed as they passed him.

"Enjoy trying to get back to the house. I've got the keys." He smirked until Sakura held something up in front of his face.

"Oh, you mean these keys?" Sakura was smirking once more. The look on his face was priceless. He stared at the keys being dangled in front of his face and patted his pockets.

"How…when…?" Sakura threw the keys to Sakon and smirked at Sasuke over her shoulder. She winked at him and laughed.

"When you shed your jacket, you shed a lot of things…including these." Sakura held up his wallet and arena I.D. She licked her lips and stuck his card in a secret pocket on the inside of her shirt. She saw his eyes widen and she winked. "This should get a bit of cash from some of your crazy fan girls." She smirked and looked at Sakon. She handed him Sasuke's wallet and then stretched. "A boost?" She pouted at him and smiled when he shook his head and cupped his hands. She kissed him on the cheek and put her foot in his hands. He lifted her up and she grabbed the rails, pulling herself up.

She came face to face with cool jade eyes. She smirked and sat on the rail. She lightly bit her lip and looked at his lips. She giggled and leaned in to where he could feel her breath on his lips. He was blushing madly, but was hiding it expertly as his eyes dropped to her lips. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Don't worry…I still think you're hotter." She whispered before pecking him on the lips.

She winked at him and climbed over the rails, heading towards her friends. She looked back into the ring, her eyes blazing. She pointed straight at Sasuke. "You and I will settle things later. Right now…I've got to head home." She held her hand up like a gun, shot an imaginary bullet at him, and then blew on the barrel. She took off with her two friends after giving Leon a peck on the cheek. "Later pops. I'll call when I get home!" Leon lifted his hand in the air in acknowledgment.

"Night, Angel. And _be careful_!" He called out the already swinging door. He muttered something, but Gaara just stood there, reliving her kiss over and over again. He touched his lips as he looked up and stared out the door. He almost jumped when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and found Naruto smiling at him.

"I think she likes you buddy." Gaara's eyes traveled back to the door, wondering if he would ever see his mystery woman again. He shook his head and started towards the door of the bar. Another hand on his shoulder had him turning around. Jade met dove gray as the bartender looked at him.

"You the one they call the Crimson Reaper?" Gaara arched a brow and looked at the hand on his shoulder. Leon laughed at him. "I'm not worried about you hurting me. You have seen what happens when someone puts their hands on me." He handed something to Gaara before smirking at him. "She wanted me to give you this. Said you'd know what it meant." Gaara looked at the paper. He sucked in his breath. He walked out, leaving Naruto and Hinata trailing after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 7: Smiles Away From Here<p>

"_Gaara_! Gaara, where are you going!" Gaara turned to see Naruto running after him, Hinata trailing after…their hands connected. Gaara smiled internally. Maybe Naruto wasn't as blind as he thought. He held up the paper Leon had given him.

"Seems the little Angel wants to meet with us…in private." Gaara looked towards the center of Kagure, the place they were supposed to be headed. Naruto took the scrap of paper from Gaara and read it.

" 'If you want the information you are looking for, meet me in the center of Kagure in fifteen minutes. If you can't get there in time, you will have to pay the price.' Gaara…we only have ten minutes left to get there…it's a solid fifteen minutes to get to this address." Gaara smiled openly, something even Naruto feared.

"Gaara…no…Gaara!" Naruto backed away from the red head, intent on calling a taxi. Hinata looked at the two fighters and shook her head.

"W-we c-can take m-my c-car, N-naruto-k-kun." she said with a blush. The blonde looked at her with a smile and then threw his arms around her, hugging her close. She was redder than Gaara's hair and it made the red head smirk.

"I'll take care of this. You guys go have some fun." Gaara noticed the offended look on the blonde's face.

"Hell no! I never pass up a chance to get into Heaven. They have the best food, drinks, and music in Kagure. If she can get the three of us in there without trouble, I'm taking Hinata there." He blushed as he realized what he'd said. He scratched the back of his head and looked at his feet. "I-I mean…you know…it's fancy and all and…well, it would kinda be, you know…like a, um…a date." He flushed and looked away. Hinata was dumbstruck and stared at him. Gaara starting up his Porsche snapped them both out of their dazes.

"Since you know where it is, I will meet you two there. Don't get lost now." Gaara smirked wickedly as his best friend blushed so badly he was sure the man would pass out. Naruto flipped Gaara off and put his arm around Hinata, who blushed and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and lifted his head, indicating the road before them.

"You know…you only have eight minutes left to get there." Gaara looked at his watch and cursed. He sped off, leaving the two of them alone. Naruto chuckled and slipped his hand down into Hinata's hand. She looked over at him with wide, amazed eyes. Naruto looked at her with a smile. "You know, Hinata…I've…well, um…I've kinda had a crush on you for, um, well…several years now. Would…what I mean to say is…well…you wanna go out with me? Like, on a date?" Hinata smiled and nodded, her face red but her heart happy. Naruto smiled and jumped in the air. He then grabbed her around the waist and ran to her SUV.

While those two were celebrating their new couple status, Gaara was trying to outrun four Kagure police officers. He smiled as he skidded around a corner, nearly taking out another cop car. He was going at least one-hundred and ten miles per hour and leaving the cops in the dust. His phone began to vibrate and he looked at the number. It was one he had never seen before. He picked it up and growled.

"I'm kinda busy, so if this isn't important, I'm going to find you and kick your ass." there was a light chuckle on the other end.

"Is that so, Sabaku-san? Well then, far be it from me to interrupt you. I was just going to say that, unfortunately for you, you're late. You now have to pay the price if you want the information I have. By the way, if those sirens I hear are after you, and I'm sure they are, just pull over to the side and tell them you are late meeting with Angel-sama. They'll let you go…they know what happens when people keep me waiting." the line went dead after that. He didn't know if he should trust this girl, but there was no way he could get to where she was without getting pulled over one way or another.

So, he slammed on the brakes and whipped it into a parking spot right outside 'Heaven', the hottest night club in all of Kagure. The cop cars screeched to a halt and the cops were out of their cars and pointing guns at him. He got out and sighed. "I'm late meeting with Angel-sama…I'm sure you understand." the cops holstered their weapons and looked at one another. They shook their heads and one walked up to him.

"Name's Pein. Next time, I suggest you leave in plenty of time not to be late. Angel-sama doesn't like to wait…and usually, if you do have the misfortune of being late, she does something nasty…so watch out." Gaara arched a brow at the cop and nodded his thanks. The cops shut off their lights and got back in their cars. They pulled out and that was the last he saw of them. His phone rang again…it was the same number as before.

"Yeah?" he heard whispering on the other end and then 'Angel' spoke.

"Hey, you got any cute friends? Besides the blonde that was with Hinata-chan? My girls need dance partners and the creeps here are all druggies lookin' for a quick lay. If you do this for me, I might be inclined to be a little more…forthcoming, with that information." he could hear the giggles in the background. He scowled and looked up in time to see Naruto and Hinata pulling up. He smirked.

"Yeah…I got the perfect guys. Lemme give 'em a call." he heard her content laugh and she hung up. He glared at the phone…she sure knew how to say thanks. He punched in a number as his two friends walked up. The phone was still ringing, so he asked his favor.

"Hinata, I need you to call Neji. If we want the information, we have to play Angel's game." Hinata nodded and called her cousin's cell. Gaara was about to say something else when the person he was calling picked up the phone. Loud music and slurring answered him.

"Whadja need, bro?" the voice asked. Gaara glared into the phone.

"Genma…you had better not be in my house." the ice in his voice sobered the young partier.

"Geeze, Gaara…you know, you're not the only friend I have that has a nice house. I'll have you know I am currently at Lee's house and it's his twenty fourth birthday." Gaara rubbed his eyes and glared up, wondering why he was calling this buffoon. Oh yeah, the guy was smoother than silk when it came to women.

"Genma, I need you to come to Kagure. I have a woman-" he never got to finish.

"_Dude_! Gaara, bro, _you_ got a _woman_! That's tight man…what's her name?" Gaara almost smacked his forehead in frustration with the other man.

"_Genma_! Listen to me! I have a woman that has information on that blonde fighter Jiraiya-sama is so interested in. She has a friend that needs an escort. I _thought_ you'd jump at the chance to dance with a hot girl in the hottest night club in the tri-state area." there was a pause on the other end and then a gasp.

"This girl you know can get us into Heaven! Dude! Hook me _up_! I'll be there in six minutes." Genma hung up without a goodbye, making Gaara glare once more. Gaara sighed and looked over at Hinata, who was talking rapidly in formal Japanese. He could understand bits of it, but his formal Japanese was a little rusty. He _did_ catch a command she issued.

"I did not _ask_ you to come here as a favor to me. I _told_ you to come as a fighter gathering information. As your trainer and medic, I think it is important for you to know as much as possible about this fighter. This woman can give it to us, but she has a companion that needs to be kept company and she will not even let us into the club until we have someone. I don't care who you have at the house or why they are there, you are coming to Kagure if you want a fight in the next six months. I _can_ put it in your next weigh in that you have some kind of infection that makes it impossible for you to fight for six months, if not longer. That's what I thought. See you in five." she hung up the phone and looked back at them. She noticed their stunned looks and she blushed.

"U-um…s-sorry about t-that. He…he's been, um, seeing this g-girl lately. I-I don't approve of her a-and I know she j-just wants h-his money." She blushed and looked down at the floor. Gaara stood against his car, waiting for Genma and Neji to arrive. Around seven minutes passed before a bright red ragtop Spyder pulled in near them. A tall, lanky brunette got out. He was almost hit by the white hummer that pulled in not long afterwards.

The tall male Hyuuga stepped out, a slight flush on his pale face. It was only after he got closer that Gaara noticed that one of those red marks was a hand print. Someone had slapped the Hyuuga. Hinata noticed at once and ran over to him, examining him. She fussed over him and he smirked slightly. She hugged him around the waist and told him she was forbidding him from seeing the witch that hit him. He sighed and hugged her back.

"You were right, Hinata-chan. Tomea only wanted me because of my title and my money. When she found out that I wasn't the heir to the clan and that I wasn't the welterweight champion anymore, she slapped me and left, telling me I was useless unless I was important." Hinata stroked his uninjured cheek.

"I'll make sure she regrets it." Hinata said in a surprisingly gruff voice. All the men knew better than to make her mad…she had one hell of a kick when she was mad…as Genma had discovered first hand for them. Hinata cleared her throat and leaned in to whisper to Neji. His silver eyes widened and then looked at Naruto, who was blushing at the older male's scrutiny. Neji made a face, but nodded.

"If you're sure that's what you want, I have no problem with it. Besides, if he hurts you, I can legally beat the ever loving shit out of him." Naruto sweat dropped as he realized what Hinata had told Neji. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. Gaara cleared his throat and tapped his watch. They all looked at him and then at the club, which seemed to be locked up tight. There was a _long_ line and the bouncers looked pretty mean. Gaara opened his phone and recalled the number.

"Bout time. You get a hold of your friends?" Gaara scowled and decided to stir things up and make her come out.

"Missed you too, princess." he heard her hiss and she made a noise that sounded like her teeth snapping together. He smirked. "My guys are here, but your little club is off limits without the right connections. Gonna let us in, beautiful, or do we have to fight our way in?" he heard her growl and then the line went dead. Seconds later, the door burst open, startling the bouncers and the people waiting in line alike.

"A-angel-sama…wha-" the bouncer with the clip board was cut off by a look from Sakura.

"Get lost. I have some business with these guys. I'll be taking them to the office. If Leon swings by, you will send him to me _immediately_. I will not stand for him being disrespected again, _is_ _that_ _clear_!" the bouncer nodded and turned back to his job. Sakura licked her teeth angrily and stalked over to them.

"You know…I'm pretty sure you were in the bar when I stated to _never_ give me pet names. If I'm not mistaken…and I never am…you just gave me two. Now…what should I do about that?" she was up in his face by now, their lips so close they were brushing.

"Not to interrupt, but making out with my buddy on the street isn't exactly the kind of thing we need right now. The press would have a field day if they saw the Crimson Reaper being all kissy face with some rich chick from Kagure." Genma felt the full force of those emerald eyes as she looked over at him. If looks could kill…

"When I want the advice of a half assed trainer, I _may_ give you a call. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut. As for the rest of you, follow me." She looked at Gaara, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And you…I will decide on what to do with you later. I do not like to be patronized and I certainly won't put up with it from a man who doesn't even know my real name." she turned on her heel and made her way back to the door. The bouncer went to open the door for her, but she glared at him. "Toya, I can open the door for myself. And stop keeping these people out here all night. You aren't paid to be an asshole, you're paid to keep the creeps out. The ones that slip you hundreds…the ones in my club, those are the ones I don't want here." Sakura snapped her fingers and the man with the clipboard stepped forward.

"Tsing, I want you and Boyd to do rounds inside. Anyone caught with drugs is to be escorted out…by force if necessary. I won't have my reputation ruined because _someone_ has deep pockets." Sakura glared at Toya and then turned to her guests. Her eyes were cool. "This way please." she opened the door and the five people behind her followed, much to the annoyance of the guests. Sakura led her guests upstairs into the VIP lounge. There, on the couch, were Tenten and Shizune, who were giggling and sipping on their favorite drinks. When they saw their company, they jumped up with shocked faces.

"S-sakura…those two are-" Sakura silenced the girls with a look. The look of the businesswoman Sakura had been trained to be. They took their posts by her and stared at the new comers.

"I hear you are seeking information on the fighter known as Kura." she noticed them all stiffen and look at her suspiciously…all except Hinata.

"How do you know this?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowed. Sakura laughed and looked at them with hooded eyes.

"You really don't realize who you are dealing with, do you?" Gaara stood back and watched the proceedings. He noticed that Hinata was leaning against Naruto's shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you tell us?" Gaara said in a calm, cool voice. Sakura laughed again, her smile getting bigger.

"I'll let you connect the dots on that one. Now, about the fighter. I have information you want…what will you give me in return? Money…is not an option. I don't need your money, nor do I want it." the men looked surprised and she just smirked. She stood and walked over to the one way glass that surrounded them and looked down over the dance floor, bar and dining areas. "Look around you gentlemen. Heaven is the most prosperous club in all the Tri-state area. Like this, and many others of its kind, it is but a stepping stone to something greater." she looked back at them and laughed at their confused looks.

"What can you offer me since money is not an option? I wonder what you will bargain with." she looked straight at Gaara as she said this. Her eyes roved over his form before she gave him a wicked smile. He arched a brow at her blatant action. She smirked and looked at her two friends. "I'm going to get a drink while you boys think about it." she walked out, leaving her two inconspicuous friends in the room with the five new people.

Genma glared at the door and as soon as it was shut, he voiced his opinion. "Well, that one is rather odd. I'm telling you now…she's sleeping with the owner of this place. Look at this, it's obviously the VIP office. What could she possibly want from us that she can't get from him?" a laugh behind him had him jumping and looking at the source. It was two vaguely familiar women.

"Y-you think s-she's sleeping with the owner!" the brunette with chocolate eyes burst out laughing. The darker headed girl didn't seem as amused.

"Sakura-sama isn't sleeping with the owner…she _is_ the owner." Shizune glared at him as his jaw gaped open. All five of them looked dumbfounded. Shizune sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Look…every club in the Tri-State area is owned, operated and supplied by Sakura-sama. That goes for most of the bars as well." Gaara understood now what Sakura had meant at Leon's now.

The woman that had laughed at them went over to the other dark haired girl and hung her arm over her shoulder. "Hey Ivy, you want to go dance now that Sakura-sama's status has been made plain to these guys?" the dark haired girl narrowed her eyes on them before she shrugged.

"I need a drink anyway. Think Gideon can make me a double shot Twisted Bikini?" the brunette whistled.

"Babe, you drink that and I'll have to carry you home…literally. You won't be walking till sometime tomorrow afternoon and you know what Haruno-sama said." The girl scowled and scratched her head with both hands, making her hair a little chaotic. She looked up to see the dark haired man who'd hassled her in the arena and accused Sakura of sleeping with a mysterious male owner staring at her with glazed eyes. Shizune scoffed and turned with Tenten to walk out.

Both women stopped when Neji reached out and grabbed Tenten's arm. Tenten stiffened, looked at her arm and then at the man who was holding it. "You better let go of me or I'm going to cut that hand off and beat you with it." Neji loosened his grip so that it was just a slid against skin. She stared at him as he absent mindedly stroked her arm.

"You never did tell me your name. You two are the same ones that travel with that fighter…aren't you?" both girls stiffened and looked at him warily.

"Yes…Kura-sama employed us half a year ago. I'm his trainer and publicist." Tenten narrowed her eyes on him. She looked over at Shizune, who was glaring at the brunette, who was staring at her with obvious attraction. Tenten nudged her and she seemed to snap out of a daze.

"I'm Kura-sama's medic. His…unique…condition is what made me interested in him in the first place. The fact that he's such a powerful fighter in his state is amazing." Tenten saw the sparkle in Shizune's eyes.

"What condition are you referring to?" Gaara asked, finally drawing attention to himself. Both women looked at him with suspicion.

"Why should we tell you anything? You are potential opponents. If you want information, you'll have to trade for it. Kura-sama is Haruno-sama's fighter…we cannot, in good conscious, give free information on him without her consent." there was clapping from the door and they turned to see Sakura in the doorway, a drink in her hand. Both women smiled at her and ran over to her, whispering. She giggled at them and pushed them out.

"Go get some drinks. I'll send your escorts down after I have questioned them. And remember girls, we have forty five minutes before we have to be home, so don't drink anything heavy. Mother will expect us to be up and ready in the morning." the other two women giggled and ran out, flashing smiles at the men. Genma drooled and smiled.

"You guys don't need me…I'm just going to, you know, go down to the bar, have a few drinks…" he was about to walk out when Sakura stepped into his way. She smiled at him but her voice was like ice.

"I will decide if I need you here or not. You are a trainer, correct?" Genma pouted for a second before deciding that wouldn't work on her and he sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah…and I'm not a bad trainer either. I was Naruto's trainer before Jiraiya-sama took him on as his apprentice." he watched the girl's eyes narrow on him.

"Whose trainer are you right now?" Genma arched a brow and looked at his friends. They shrugged, so he did too.

"I actually have two rookies right now, as well as a guy named Lee. Lee really only needs me during a fight, so I can concentrate more on the rookies. However, I am officially Lee's trainer." He noticed the woman nod and then look over at Neji. She arched a brow and walked over to the Hyuuga male, circling him.

"Welterweight…holds himself like a champion. I'd say between five ten and six feet…definitely held a belt at one time. He's got too much pride not to have held one. From the way he's standing, I'd say he's a taijutsu fighter…relies more on hand to hand than on fancy moves. From the way he fills out his shirt, I'd say he can bench between a hundred-forty and a hundred-sixty, give or take a few pounds." They were all shocked, even Hinata, and she had gone to med school with the other girl.

"Very observant, Sakura-san. Neji is a taijutsu fighter that specializes in the Gentle Fist style. He was the welterweight champion to begin with, but he lost the title after holding it for about a year. He's five eleven and three quarters. His average bench weight is a hundred and sixty two pounds, and his pride is well deserved." Sakura looked up to see her old med school buddy, Hinata, looking at the Hyuuga male with pride.

"Ah…I see…cousins. I take it that since you know so much about him, you are his medic?" Hinata smiled and stepped towards the older female.

"I'm his medic, his trainer and his publicist. Women tend to flock to my cousin for his fame and fortune. I will not allow them to take advantage of him, therefore I fulfill all the roles." Sakura smirked and clapped Hinata on the back.

"Well said, Hinata-chan. You have come a long way since med school. When we roomed together, you stuttered so badly that I had to read your answers to the teachers." she smiled as the dark haired Hyuuga woman blushed. Sakura then turned serious. "I meant it when I offered you a place in my home. If that father of yours keeps giving you trouble, you are more than welcome to come to my home." Sakura noticed the slight blush on the girl's face and her nervous chuckle.

"I…I haven't lived with my father since our freshman year in Med school, Sakura-san. After the incident with that guy, I made up my mind that I wasn't going to let anyone push me around anymore. You gave me the courage to stand up for myself." Hinata smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

"Good." They were interrupted by Neji, who took a step towards them.

"Wait…what incident?" he demanded angrily. Hinata looked at Sakura, who burst into laughter.

"Well, this guy came to me and wanted me to do his papers for one of the advanced medical courses. When I refused, he tried to force me to. I broke his wrist." Sakura said with a smug smile. Hinata picked up there.

"Two days after that, the same guy came to me and threatened to hurt me if I didn't write his papers for him. He had me cornered outside my dorm room and when Sakura came out to go to class, she found him holding me against the wall by my scrub top." Hinata smiled over at Sakura, who burst into a fit of giggles again.

"I was so mad that he came after my roommate that I broke his other wrist. When the Dean found out why the guy had two broken wrists, he expelled the asshole for academic misconduct. Ever since, me and Hinata have been tight friends." Neither mentioned the fact that Sakura had been pulled out their senior year because of some kind of illness. Hinata decided to address it.

"So, Sakura-chan, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Sakura laughed and shook her head. "What happened senior year?" Sakura stiffened, but continued smiling.

"There was an accident in the chemistry lab. I was hospitalized for several months. By the time I was back on my feet, the rest of you guys had graduated. I finished out my year and graduated, still top of my class." She stuck out her tongue as Hinata giggled quietly.

"I always wondered why that was never announced. I was second, but Kabuto was sure he'd be first." both girls laughed at this. Sakura sniffed.

"That freak never could get it through his skull that no matter how many fights he started, verbal or physical, I'm still smarter than him." Hinata smiled wickedly.

"Don't forget stronger, Sakura-chan. I remember you punching him at swim practice and sending him to the pool about seven feet from us. Luckily the water broke his fall." Sakura scowled and crossed her arms.

"Too bad the cement wasn't what caught him. To this day I can't believe he accused me of using steroids. They tested us before each meet…you know for a fact I never even touched the stuff." There was disgust on her face.

"You don't approve of using steroids? Of any type?" Sakura looked over at Genma, who was looking at her again. Sakura narrowed her eyes and walked over to her desk. She sat down and regarded them.

"I approve of metabolic steroids to treat sickness…but recreational ones…" she closed her eyes, as if reliving something painful.

"I had a patient…in med school, right before I was supposed to graduate. He was a seventeen year old baseball player who's dream was to play in the Major Leagues one day. His dad was delighted his son wanted to do something like that. He pushed Wren hard…so hard that baseball wasn't about fun anymore…it was about being the best." she turned and looked out over the dancers.

"Wren didn't enjoy playing anymore…his dad threatened to kick him out if he didn't continue to work on becoming 'famous'. His dad wanted the money…wanted his son to make millions and take care of him the rest of his life." Sakura sighed and turned back to her desk, sitting in the seat. She looked sad.

"Wren was rushed to the hospital one day because he was bleeding and no one knew where it was coming from. We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough to save his life. He died four days before his eighteenth birthday. When I went to console his mother, I found her glaring at her husband. She demanded a blood test and the man panicked, asking why she wanted to desecrate their son's memory. She slapped him, tears falling from her eyes. She called him a murderer." She saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"What did you find?" Hinata asked softly. Sakura looked down sadly.

"We ran blood tests and found high levels of illegal steroids in the boy's blood. When they performed the autopsy, which I sat in on, they found that his liver and pancreas were almost liquefied. His heart…" she stopped and cleared her throat. "His heart was burnt out…the steroids in his system had been too much for his heart to handle. He'd had a total system shutdown…at seventeen years old." There were tears in her eyes and Gaara felt the need to comfort her. He tried to stifle it, but he found himself getting closer and closer to her.

"We searched the body for the injection site. We founds scars on the boy's hip, bruising…he'd been held down and injected multiple times. His body had rejected the steroids and they had built up in his organs. When we reported our findings…Wren's mother almost beat his father to death, screaming that it was all his fault. We were later informed, by Wren's older sister, that their father had held Wren down and injected him every day for two weeks with the steroids." Hinata gasped, tears in her eyes.

"He had to have suffered tremendous pain from it." the males looked at the two females, not completely comprehending.

"Why do you say that Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, his face concerned. He put his arm around Hinata's waist, comforting her. Hinata looked at him, her eyes sad.

"You're only supposed to inject steroids once a month. Any more than that…will kill you from the inside out…" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura, who wouldn't look at any of them. Sakura stood and walked over to the glass, near Gaara. She looked at Genma from over her shoulder.

"Now do you see why I do not approve of steroids?" Genma bowed his head and murmured an apology. Sakura sighed and turned to them.

"You came for a reason, did you not? I believe you wanted information on a certain fighter. I make it my business to know every new fighter that fights in the EFC." Gaara looked at her, a small smirk on his face.

"For personal interests, right, Sakura-sama?" Sakura smiled wickedly at him and walked over to him until they were nose to nose.

"That's right…I have an invested interest in the EFC." he arched a brow and looked at her, jade meeting emerald. He noticed something was unusual about her eyes, but then she stepped away from him. He then remembered that it was _her_ fighter they had come here about.

"I imagine you would being as you're sponsoring a fighter." he said with a cool voice. She looked over at him, a smirk on her face.

"Who said I had a fighter in the EFC?" her smirk turned into a full out smile as all of them regarded her with confusion.

"Your friends said, and I quote, 'Kura-sama is Haruno-sama's fighter…we cannot, in good conscious, give free information on him without her consent'. Doesn't that make him your fighter?" Neji stated, looking at her with a frown. She laughed, startling them.

"Well there's your answer. I am Angel-sama to most, Angel to some, and Sakura-chan to my friends. Haruno-sama is my mother." the look of realization was comic. She laughed again. "My interests were sparked when my grandfather told me stories about how the EFC used to be when he was in it." There was curiosity in their eyes. She gave an impish grin. "If you're wondering about my grandfather, that's my secret and I'm not telling." she saw Naruto and Genma pouting, Neji and Gaara were frowning, and Hinata just nodded.

"Now, I would like the ones you invited to entertain my friends to do just that…entertain them until this meeting is over and there will be a reward." her eyes sparkled at the two. They looked at one another and shrugged. They both walked out and made their way down to their charges, who were drinking and dancing and having a good time.

"What is this condition that your friends spoke of? The medic you called Ivy at the bar said he had an unusual condition for a fighter." Gaara was upfront, as usual. Sakura's smile froze and a vein twitched over her brow.

"My, my…those two have very loose tongues." she growled irritably. Gaara wondered at this, but said nothing. Sakura sat down and put her hand on a folder on her desk. "This is a compilation of all the facts I was able to gather about this fighter. This, of course, is a copy of mine. You are welcome to it…" She noticed Naruto reaching for the folder and caught his hand in a bruising grip. "_After_ you give me something in return." She smiled at them, sweet as could be.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed as she regarded her friend. "You never used to be like this Sakura-chan." she said it quietly, but Sakura heard. She kept her smile, but answered.

"I'm a business woman, Hinata. Nothing in this world is free. We can make a trade…information for information. You want information on my mother's fighter, I want information on three of the fighters in the EFC. I am happy to make trades of equal value for the other two fighters." Sakura laced her fingers together and looked at them from behind the desk. They regarded one another and then looked at her.

"Who are the fighters you want information on?" Naruto asked warily. Sakura smirked.

"The two in front of me, of course. I have followed both of you for a long time. You could say I'm a bit of a fan. This…" she pulled a small piece of something from her shirt and handed it to them. "Is the third fighter. Uchiha Sasuke." she regarded the two as they looked at the photo. Naruto burst into laughter.

"I didn't know he was so horrible looking on this I.D. No wonder he never likes showing it!" Naruto laughed and showed it to Hinata, who had to stifle a giggle. Sakura smirked and leaned her head on her left hand.

"So…who are you going to trade in exchange for information on Kura?" Gaara and Naruto looked at one another and then Naruto looked at Hinata.

"If it's not too much to ask…can I exchange information on myself for VIP passes here? So that I can bring Hinata anytime I want?" Naruto's voice was low and made Sakura smile.

"I can do better." she rummaged through her desk until she found something. She handed them to Naruto, who stared at them in awe. Sakura just smiled. "These are VIP Wings. This lets you into all the clubs, bars and restaurants I own, anytime and free of charge. You won't pay a dime as long as you have those. There are only 6 sets of wings that have been made and they are impossible to replicate. And I mean, impossible."

Hinata gasped as she looked at them…they were beautiful. The detail on the wings was incredible and there was an opal on one wing and sapphire in the other. "They're beautiful…" Hinata breathed. Sakura just smiled.

"Each wing has its own unique stone. All of them are authentic. My mother's wings are gold and they hold Fire Opal and Black Onyx…" she looked away then and said nothing. Sakura smiled and looked out the window behind her. "My mother wanted the color of her eyes and the color of my father's eyes in her wings…she loved him very much…" Sakura sighed and stood. "Is this acceptable for the exchange of information?" Naruto looked up and nodded dumbly. Sakura smirked and pulled out another manila folder. "Good. Then fill this out. When you're done, you can go downstairs and enjoy yourselves…as my guests."

She pressed a button on her desk. "Boyd." there was immediate response.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" Sakura smiled at Hinata and Naruto, who were helping one another put the necklaces on.

"I have two guests that will be dining with me tonight…" she looked over at Gaara, who had yet to take his eyes off of her. "Make that three. Also, Shizune and Tenten have guests with them, accommodate them…regardless of what Tenten may say. They are doing me a favor." there was a deep 'yes ma'am' and then the line went dead.

"And you…what do you want in exchange for your information?" she asked Gaara, who continued to stare at her. He thought about it and looked at Naruto and Hinata, who had finally secured their necklaces and were filling out the information sheet. He pointed to the necklace.

"One of those…" he said as he stared back at her. She was about to say something when he interrupted her. "And dinner…just the two of us." He said this more quietly, so that their two companions didn't hear. Sakura arched a brow and smirked at him.

"Are you making a move on me, Sabaku-san?" She asked in a silky, teasing voice. Gaara smirked and walked up to her, much like she had done to him over the last few hours. He leaned in and whispered something to her.

"If I was making a move…you'd know it." He _felt_ her shiver. He smirked wickedly and stepped back from her, giving her room. She gave him a hot look before reaching around her neck and unhooking something. It was a another angel wing…with a heart shaped ruby at its center. However, this one was unique. The metal had a pink tint to it.

"What's with that?" he pointed it out. Sakura blushed and looked away. Gaara smirked, content he'd made her blush. She flipped her shoulder length hair and he caught sight of her necklace…it was pink tinted as well. "I thought all the wings except your mom's were silver." Sakura looked down at her necklace and smirked.

"These necklaces are special." She said as she walked over to him and fastened it around his neck. He felt her breath on him and it made him tingle all over.

"How so?" he asked huskily. He cursed himself in his head for the way his voice sounded. Sakura just smiled and leaned in on the pretense of needing to be closer to fasten the necklace.

"Because this one will get you into my house." She whispered seductively in his ear. His eyes widened and he gave a light gasp. He looked down at her, his eyes blazing with lust. He was insanely attracted to this woman. The smile on her lips told him that she knew what she was doing to him and it made him want to throw her down and have her there…but he had more class than that. He was, after all, the welterweight champion.

Gaara just stared at her as she smiled up at him. Suddenly, the phone on her desk rang. She pulled back and went to the phone. Gaara missed the heat of her body, but kept himself where he was. She answered the phone and her eyes widened. "What! When! Is she alright? You're sure it was _that? _Right, I'll be right there. Put her in her usual room and don't let _anyone _near her until I get there. I mean it Vi, no one." Gaara could see the panic in her face as she hurriedly gathered her things. She tossed him an envelope before running to the door.

She looked at them over her shoulder, urgency on her face. "Sorry I can't stick around and have more fun, but something happened to my mother and I have to get to her. I'll send the girls up to take care of you guys until I get back." Before anyone could say anything, she was gone. Not long after, two clearly upset women were in the room. The medic, called Ivy, was clearly upset.

"You don't think it could be _that_, do you?" she asked quietly. Gaara remembered Sakura saying the exact same thing. He narrowed his eyes on the two girls.

"From what we heard of the phone call, it was very much _that,_ so tell me…what exactly is _that?"_ The two girls paled and they sat down in the middle of the floor. The darker haired girl was sobbing quietly while the other one was trying to comfort her.

"Shhhh…it's gonna be alright, babe, Momma Haruno has been through a lot worse. She'll pull through…it's an old injury and she's beat it before…" this didn't seem to reassure the girl.

"B-but it's never been this bad, Ten-chan…Sakura-chan said she'd fallen this time…you know what the doctors said would happen if it flared again!" she cried, her makeup streaking her face as the younger girl tried to calm her. Genma walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, clearly trying to calm her. She looked up at him with red eyes and he smiled at her.

"I don't know what's wrong, but if Haruno-sama is anything like her daughter, she will pull through. I highly doubt that this will take her down. She has three girls that are dependent on her…she won't leave you." the girl gasped and her tears stopped. The other girl looked at him through narrowed eyes before the two of them got to their feet. The younger girl nodded and walked with the other to the bathroom to get cleaned up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 8: The Right to Live<p>

Sakura was zipping through the traffic on her way to the hospital. She knew her mother was there, waiting for her. Her angel wing was pressed close to her heart. Memories came back to her of when her mother gave her the first angel wing.

_"__**Close your eyes Sakura.**__" _her beautiful voice had made the young Sakura giggle and look up at her with loving, trusting eyes. She'd done as she was told and she felt something cool slip around her neck. When she'd opened her eyes, there'd been a beautiful angel wing around her neck. It had a pink diamond inside it.

"_**Mommy…it's so pretty!**__" _the little Sakura had exclaimed, crawling up on the bed with her mother. Those hazel eyes had looked at her with love and pride.

_"__**So are you, my little angel. You make me very proud, baby.**__" _Sakura had giggled and hugged her mother. Her mother had started coughing and winced. Sakura had laid her little head on her mother's chest and the coughing had stopped.

_"__**Mommy…when is daddy going to come and take care of us?**__" _she had asked sleepily. She had felt her mother stiffen and when she'd looked up there were tears in her mother's eyes. Sakura had hugged her mother tightly and begged her not to cry. She'd said she didn't need a daddy, she was just worried about her mommy. Her mother had put her hand on her head and made her look up at her.

_"__**One day, you will show the world that you are your father's child…and mine. Work towards that goal, baby. Become the best of the best and show them…show them your momma's pride and joy.**__" _Sakura had smiled brightly and since that day she had trained in as many martial arts as she could, had studied under many masters, and had observed the professional fighting circuit from the side lines.

Sakura revved her bike and went faster, intent to reach the hospital immediately. When it came into sight, she slid into the nearest spot and parked her bike. She locked it up and ran, full speed, inside. She rounded a corner and ran into several nurses that were gossiping in the hallway. She hissed at them. "Get the hell out of my way you cows!" she barreled down the hallway, much to the indignity of the nurses, who called security on the 'hussy that called them cows' and followed, trying to detain the woman.

Sakura skidded to a stop at the elevators and pulled her angel wing out of her top. She gripped it as she pushed the button for the topmost floor. Commotion behind her had glaring over her shoulder. The nurses she'd yelled at were glaring at her. "That's the one…she's the one that was running like a lunatic through the emergency room!" one of the younger women accused. Sakura grinned, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She put her hands out by her sides.

"You caught me…I did run through that herd of cows that were gossiping in the hallway. Even managed to catch what they were gossiping about. It's not ethical to take bets on whether a patient will live or not ladies…" her eyes darkened and her grin turned into a sneer. "Especially when the patient in question is _my mother_." The women put their hands to their mouths. It was then the elevator opened up to reveal a young woman with long raven hair and a china doll face.

"Sakura-sama…your mother is waiting for you. Shall we go?" Sakura gave the women a cold look and looked at the woman in the elevator.

"Yes, let us go. But first…" she pointed to the nurses, her eyes cruel. "Viola, contact the resident head here. I want those women gone. They were taking bets on whether my mother would live through the night. I want all the medications she's been given ran by me and I want to inspect all the medical equipment being used on her." Viola nodded and stepped out of the elevator.

"I will handle this, Sakura-sama. Go to your mother." Sakura nodded and gave the women a cruel smile as the elevator doors shut. This left Viola with the four security guards and the 'herd' of nurses. Viola's eyes narrowed on them.

"Taking bets on Haruno-sama's life? Inexcusable." Viola proceeded to take care of things for Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sakura was fidgeting in the elevator. She was almost to the top when she growled and punched the metal doors. The elevator shook and she sighed. She shouldn't have left…she shouldn't have gone out tonight. She should have stayed with her mother…

The door dinged open and Sakura rushed out to the large room where her mother was lying. She immediately checked over the chart, reviewed the medications she'd been given and double checked the equipment. Everything seemed to be in working order and Sakura just sat by her mother's bed. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down at her pale mother. Sakura reached out and brushed her blonde bangs from her face, her normally vibrant hazel eyes were closed.

"She would want you to continue fighting, you know…just as she is fighting this illness." Sakura whirled around and came face to face with the one person who had helped them through the years.

"G-grandpa…" Sakura had tears in her eyes as she ran to him and hugged him. Her tears soaked into his suit and he let her cry. "I…I should have been there…I should…have stayed…" she sobbed, rubbing her face against his shoulder. He hugged her tighter and sighed.

"She would have fallen regardless, little one. At least this way, she doesn't have to see you cry." he said quietly and kissed the top of her head. She sniffled and looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"She never did like seeing me cry…" Sakura wiped her tears away and rested her head on her grandfather's chest. The old man looked at his daughter-in-law with concern. Sakura knew what he was thinking.

"It's the old injury…the one that she got right before she found out about me." She felt the old man stiffen. He looked down at her with fierce eyes.

"If my son is too stupid to realize that he's being taken for a fool, then let him fall. I will retake my company and give it to the rightful heir…you." Sakura smiled up at him and hugged him.

"Grandpa…I don't want you to be mad at him…" she looked up at him with big, green eyes and he remembered when Tsunade had stumbled into his home with an injury and saying she had just found out she was pregnant with his grandchild. He'd almost gone and kicked his son's ass until Tsunade had told him that the younger man didn't know.

"I'll have your Uncle Asuma come over tomorrow to train with you. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you again. He's been gone overseas for a while and I'm sure some quality time with his favorite niece will take his mind off things." Sakura giggled through her tears and wiped at her face.

"Grandpa, I'm his only niece!" Sarutobi chuckled and put his hand on top of her head.

"That may be so, but Konohamaru is determined to surpass you and take the company himself. He's very ambitious." Sakura smiled at the mention on her cousin. He was around seven and swore he'd run the company instead of Sakura. However, as the child of Sarutobi's oldest son, she was the heir. Sakura gasped as her mother started to shift in her sleep.

Sakura was back by her side immediately, holding her hand. Tsunade opened those hazel eyes and looked around dazedly. She grumbled until her eyes landed on Sakura, who had tears on her bottom lashes. Tsunade immediately started crooning to her. "Oh, baby…I'm so sorry to worry you." she said softly. Sakura just smiled and put her mother's hand against the side of her face. Tsunade smiled at her daughter and looked up to see Sarutobi smiling down at them. "Sarutobi…I should have known you'd be watching over my baby while I was sleeping. I was so worried about her…" her voice was drowsy and she was smiling.

Sarutobi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled down at the woman. "I will always be here in your time of need, my sweet girl. You and Sakura are very important to me. I will cherish you where my son did not." Sarutobi saw the sadness in Tsunade's eyes and kicked himself for that statement. Tsunade looked up at him sadly.

"I was young and foolish back then, Sarutobi. After what Orochimaru did, I was afraid to tell Jiraiya I was pregnant. I was afraid he'd think she wasn't his." she looked away sadly and Sakura growled.

"Momma…I swear I'll keep my promise to you. He'll know who I am when I win every fight and then reveal myself for who I am. I will make you proud momma. I will keep my promise, I swear it." Sakura was rubbing her face in her mother's hand and the older woman smiled tiredly.

"I know baby. You've never broken your word with me. I have always been proud of you baby. You are the one thing in my life that has made me most happy." Sakura smiled at her mother and laid her hands on her mother's upper torso. Tsunade felt the tension and pain ease, like it always did. Tsunade regarded her daughter, wondering what it was about the girl's touch that soothed the ache and pain of the old stab wounds.

"Momma, I'm gathering intelligence on the top fighters in the EFC. They're at Heaven, but…" Tsunade noticed her daughter blush and that could only mean one thing. Tsunade smirked.

"You've found a guy that you're interested in." She didn't ask a question, she made a statement. Sakura blushed darker and looked down before nodding.

"He…he's the fighter known as the Crimson Reaper." She said quietly, still not looking her mother in the eyes. Tsunade chuckled, as did Sarutobi. Sakura blushed a darker red and twiddled her fingers. Tsunade smiled and put her hand on her child's head.

"Go have fun. You can train tomorrow evening. I'll ask your grandfather and the others to come by for dinner." Sakura looked up at her mother, a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks momma!" She threw her arms around her mother and Tsunade could feel the warmth seep into her body. It was like Sakura's love was healing her. She hugged her daughter tightly before releasing her and popping her on the butt. Sakura yelped and smiled before hugging her grandfather and running out, a smile on her face. Tsunade kept her smile until the elevator doors closed. She then looked over at Sarutobi, who looked at her curiously.

"You never did tell me exactly what Orochimaru did to you, only that he was the reason you were in such horrible condition when you got to my house." He noticed the blonde stiffen and then her shoulders slumped. She sighed and rubbed her ribs, right above her womb.

"You have noticed that Sakura looks like neither me, nor Jiraiya, correct?" Sarutobi nodded and waited for the worst. However, what she said wasn't what he'd thought. "There's a condition that has yet to be named that explains her unique features. This condition is due to trauma sustained by the fetus in the early stages of development, because that's when features and pigmentation are occurring." Sarutobi nodded and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. Tsunade lifted her gown just enough so that Sarutobi could see the horrible scars that ran along her abdomen and right below her breasts, over her ribs.

"I had just had a fight with Jiraiya. He wanted me to stop fighting and I didn't want to. Orochimaru had slithered up to me and asked me why I was sad. I ignored him, but then he pinned me to the wall and told me that I shouldn't ignore people that are better than me. I scoffed at him and said that only thing he was better at than me was screwing little boys." Sarutobi stifled a chuckle as he remembered the reputation his adopted son had acquired from visiting all new fighters.

Tsunade sighed and ran her hand over the scars. "He cursed at me and said I needed to learn my place. He pushed me against the wall and held me there by my throat. I didn't fight because I knew I could get away if I wanted. He started unzipping his pants and it was about then that Jiraiya walked in. He saw Orochimaru pinning me there by my neck and his hand on his zipper. Jiraiya attacked him and kicked him out and then turned on me. He yelled at me, asked me why I didn't fight back. I looked at him with blank eyes and said I didn't because he hadn't wanted me fighting anymore." Sarutobi shook his head at the irony that his son's words came back to bite him in the ass.

She continued on a shaky breath. "Later that night, I was walking to my car after another fight. Jiraiya wasn't speaking to me and I was alright with that. I was angry that he would ask me to stop doing something I loved." there were tears forming in her eyes. She looked at her hands. "I was attacked right outside my car. Orochimaru and several of his fighters pinned me down and carved into my stomach and ribs. He told me that Jiraiya was going to divorce me and send me away because Orochimaru had told him that I'd been sleeping around." She could feel the tears slipping down her face. She wiped them away and felt Sarutobi put his arm around her. She smiled up at him.

"That's when I drove away and came to you. I never said anything to anyone about where I was going or why. I started using my stepfather's name, so that Jiraiya couldn't find me, if he ever looked for me. I found out later that I was pregnant with Jiraiya's child. I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid he'd think it wasn't his. You and I both know I was faithful to him." Sarutobi put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Of course you were, Tsunade. You're not the kind of woman to sleep with someone on a whim. You loved my son and still do from the looks of it. Perhaps when this is over, he will open his eyes and see what has been right in front of him the whole time. Regardless, I have my will set in stone. Orochimaru will never have my company. My lawyers know everything in my will, so if anything happens to me, Sakura will instantly take ownership of the EFC." Sarutobi smirked and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He stood and looked down at her, his eyes soft and kind. "Everyone has a right to live their lives the way they want to…you are no different, my daughter." Tsunade smiled up at him and laid back down, her eyes closing peacefully for the first time in years.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 9: Step It Up A Little<p>

Sakura was almost carefree as she rode her bike back to Heaven. Her mother was safe and healthy…she knew her grandfather would stay to watch over her. He had done the same every time this happened. He had also stayed while Tsunade was in the hospital after Sakura's birth. He had stayed with them to help Tsunade with the infant until Tsunade had had the confidence to do it on her own. Sakura smiled…she loved her grandfather more than any other man on this earth, including her father.

But this red head was making her reevaluate what she knew about love and the difference between loving family and friends and loving someone you are physically attracted to. She smiled and revved her bike, popping a wheelie as she rode to the club. Several minutes into her ride, she noticed two other bikes weaving in between traffic, trying to catch up to her.

She stopped at a stoplight and let them roll up on either side of her. She knew she could get away from them if she wanted to. Both sat up on their bikes and pulled their visors up. They were obviously two men that belonged to a wealthy businessman hoping for a merger through marriage. She knew these two well, actually. He was the most persistent of the men that pursued her for her companies. She glared at the two, one of which just smirked.

"What are you doing here Shino? Why are you and Sai following me?" Sai, the one that was smirking, just sat on his bike and let his partner do all the talking.

"The boss wants to talk to you. He has a new proposal that he wants you to look at." Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"I'm not marrying him, or anyone else for that matter. I'm not going to be tied down by some guy that is going to try and take my companies from me and try to tell me what to do the rest of my life. Goodbye boys." she said as she took off through the green light. Sai and Shino flipped down their visors and followed, though they knew it was no use. They pulled up to where Sakura's bike was parked in time to see her slip into the owner's entrance of Heaven. That was one place they couldn't get into, even with their boss's influence.

They saw Sakura at the window overlooking the parking lot and she was glaring down at them. They both rode away, wishing for once they didn't have to break the bad news to their boss…for the sixth time this week.

Sakura stood with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring down at the two. She hated for rich businessmen to send their flunkies to ask for her hand in marriage. She always said no, no matter how cute the man may be. She didn't want to marry…to have a man break her heart the way her father had her mother's. She shook her head and went into the office where she'd left everyone. There was an entire meal sitting there, and it was obvious it had just arrived, because they were just settling down to eat when she walked in.

As soon as Tenten and Shizune saw her, they bolted to her and started questioning her. She held up her hand and they were instantly quiet. This struck several people…it was a familiar gesture. However, when Sakura started talking in Chinese, which only Tenten understood, they arched their brows. Tenten nodded and started speaking Korean to Shizune, who nodded and sighed in relief. Their use of different language probably meant they didn't want anyone to know what they were saying but didn't want to excuse themselves from the room. Sakura smiled and bounced over to everyone.

"I hope you weren't waiting long for me. My mother is just fine, just a little tumble." Her information surprised them…hadn't they just used different languages to hide this fact? Gaara narrowed his eyes on her and stood up. He walked over to her so that he was only a few centimeters from her. He noticed her breathing become heavy, her eyes dilated, and he could see her pulse pounding in the side of her neck. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Why talk in three different languages if you're just telling us anyhow." He noticed her breathing hitch as his lips brushed her ear. He could tell she was fighting a moan. He just smirked. However, she soon turned those blazing green eyes on him and he knew she was going to get him back.

She pressed against him tightly, drawing a small pattern in his shirt, right over his heart. He could feel his body reacting violently. "That's not all I told them." Was all she said, her hot breath making him give an imperceptible shiver, but she felt it. She smiled and rubbed her foot against the back of his leg. She saw his eyes dilate as she rubbed against him. She felt his arms creep around her waist and then his hands gripped her bottom tightly. She smirked as she looked down at his lips, a blatant come on.

"Oh really?" He asked in a low, husky voice. Sakura could tell what she was doing was arousing him. She smiled wickedly and dragged one nail down the side of his face. She noticed his nostrils flare and she giggled quietly. She decided to go in for the kill. She snaked her arms around his neck, scraping his skin with her nails, and pulled his head down to her, a small giggle causing him to smirk.

She looked at him through hooded eyes and her smile turned into an arrogant smirk. "Did you complete that form I gave you before I left?" She was smiling mischievously on the outside, but on the inside she was rolling. It was a total buzz kill and she knew it. She noticed how his mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyes were wide, shock all over his face. He had not been expecting her to arouse him like this, only to kill the mood by talking business. His eyes narrowed and he growled at her.

She chuckled more as his grip on her bottom tightened and he pulled her against his highly aroused lower portions. Someone cleared their throat and she looked over at them with an arched brow. "What? I just wanted to know if he'd completed the form I left him…it was a totally innocent question…" Her smile said otherwise, however. Neji was frowning at her.

"I'm starting to think there is nothing about you that is innocent, Angel-sama." she smirked and decided to reassure him she was interested. With a hot look, she reached up and put her cheek against his.

"Rest assured, my mother is in good health and will be well taken care of in the hospital. Thank you for your concern…" She purred, before pulling back and smiling at him. As she was dropping her arms, she let her nails drag over him, leaving visible red marks. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the three males wince at the red scores she'd left on him. He, however, was shivering under her caress.

She felt him pulse against her and she smiled contently. His fingers had a bruising grip on her behind still and was pressing her tightly against him. She made a noise low in her throat and arched a brow. Gaara regarded her for a few moments, but did not release her. Instead, he lifted her just enough for him to sit down and drag her into his lap. Her core was settled right over his arousal, making her gasp. Everyone regarded the two, but the two women knew this was more serious than just simple flirting. Both knew that Sakura never took an interest when she had goals to achieve. The fact that she was interested in the red head spoke volumes.

Deciding that good food was going to waste, the girls started eating. Everyone else decided that eating was preferable to the tension that had been building and dug in as well. Gaara sat in the chair, his captive in his lap. His fingers were caressing her hips while his palms were massaging her leather clad curves. Sakura could feel his straining arousal and the fact he was hiding it with her body made her blush slightly. She decided to torture him and she leaned up just enough to grab a few things on a plate and pulled back to settle down and eat.

She knew he'd be hungry…for more than just a taste of her. Fighters of his caliber had to consume large quantities of high carb foods to regulate their systems. He'd be very hungry right about now…she was, and from what she noticed, so were Neji and Naruto. She noticed Hinata was fixing a plate for both her cousin and her boyfriend. Sakura giggled as she watched how they accepted the plates, but stared longingly at the foods they were not allowed to have.

Sakura shook her head. "Now boys, just remember, you have full access to all my bars and restaurants. All three of you are fighting tomorrow, right? Don't mess up a good thing by eating wrong the night before a match." She smiled innocently at them. Gaara, however, observed what she was eating. She had rice, pasta with a light sauce, and fresh fruit. He arched a brow. Either she was a health nut, or she was a fighter of some kind. He felt her gaze on him and decided to ask her.

"And what do you do that would require you to eat so healthy?" Sakura smiled disarmingly and tilted her head coyly.

"Me? I'm a gymnast." She looked up at the snort from her two companions. Their company looked at the two girls, who were glaring icily at Sakura, who blushed and laughed nervously. "Now girls…I don't want to bore our company with tales of-" she was cut off when Gaara covertly slid his hand up her inner thigh. She froze, her mind going blank. It was the opportunity the girls had been waiting for.

"Gymnast…_ha_!" Tenten pointed her chop sticks menacingly at Sakura, who was still froze by the hand so close to her maidenhood. Tenten scoffed and turned to Shizune, who rolled her eyes at Sakura's modesty.

"Sakura is Kagure's top gymnast _and_ the Tri-State Dancing Champion." Shizune said with more than a little respect for her friend's dedication to being refined and well rounded. Sakura glared at the two from Gaara's lap.

"Why don't you tell them that in high school I was on the track team, captain of the swim team, in the National Honor Society and was Valedictorian of my class while you're at it girls? No, far be it from me to keep you from telling them my life's story." The two girls stuck their tongues out at her while she decided to take her frustrations out on the man holding on to her. In a fit of anger, she put her plate down and leaned back against him.

She felt him throb when her body rubbed against his. She gave a wicked smile and turned around in his lap so that she was facing him. She could see the effect this had on him and heard the surprised gasps of their companions. She smiled mischievously. "Since my friends are telling my life story, why don't you and I go dance? My mother gave me the morning off tomorrow since she's resting in the hospital." Gaara wondered why she kept repeating her mother was in the hospital, but with her body caressing his the way it was, he couldn't really think straight. He narrowed his eyes on her at the word 'dance'. There was a chuckle from his right. He looked up to find Naruto shaking his head.

"Sakura-sama…no offense, but Gaara doesn't dance…not even for you." Offended by the assumption, though he'd told Matsuri on more than one occasion he didn't dance, he accepted her offer, just to prove his friend wrong, or so he told himself.

"Dance, huh?" Was all he said before lifting her up and letting her legs slide down his body excruciatingly slow. Naruto gaped as Gaara allowed her to lead him down stairs, a smile on her feline-like features. All the males, plus Hinata, exchanged confused looks. The other two girls cocked their heads.

"That's not normal for him, I take it?" Shizune asked quietly. Naruto nodded, still staring after his friend. Hinata answered, as she had known him just as long as Naruto.

"Gaara isn't the kind of guy that likes being in crowds…and he _never _dances with anyone. Baited or not, it is unusual for him to act this way." She said quietly. Both dark haired girls looked at one another and then at the other female. They nodded in agreement.

"This kind of behavior is unusual for Sakura-chan as well. Not once in her life has she ever allowed herself to stray from her goals. That man has managed to throw her off." Tenten got up and walked over to the large window that overlooked the dance floors. The others heard her gasp and quickly joined her. All their mouths dropped when they saw the two dancing together.

"It's like a dance floor striptease." Genma said with wide, envious eyes. He covertly looked at the small brunette girl he was so fascinated with. He found she was blushing madly as she watched the stranger and her childhood friend practically screw on the dance floor. He was snapped out when Neji let out a whistle.

"Not even a striptease would do that." He said in a low, sensual voice. Tenten found herself staring at him, but caught herself just as he turned to her. She arched a brow, acting like she hadn't just been staring at him. There was a challenge in her eyes and he clearly saw it. He smirked, his silver eyes slanting flirtatiously. Tenten gasped lightly and blushed, looking away from him and back to the dance floor.

She noticed what he meant, as Sakura's leg was wrapped around Gaara's trim waist and they were grinding against one another. She could tell from the way the two acted around one another that there was an unbelievable attraction there. She also felt the electrical pull herself when she looked at a certain Hyuuga fighter. She tensed at the knowledge. She knew he was a playboy…it was talked about all over the professional fighting circuit. He frequently had female visitors and most tended not to leave.

She shook her head and turned away from the scene below. She walked back over to the table, but found she wasn't hungry anymore. Her stomach uneasy, she whispered to Shizune, who gave her a concerned look, and walked downstairs. Neji's eyes followed her the entire way. With the excuse of finding the bathroom, he got up and followed. As he made his way down the steps, he wished he'd minded his own business. His silver eyes widened when he saw Tomea, the girl who'd slapped him, sitting with her girlfriends around a round table, a tall, lanky man with greased hair sitting among them all.

He just stared as she leaned over and inhaled one of the white lines of powder on the table. His head spun…that's why she'd wanted him. Money to feed her drug habit. When she looked up her eyes caught his and she smiled maliciously. "Well, if it isn't Hyuuga Neji, the loser that lost everything…even his girl." she giggled insanely, along with all her high friends. The man sitting amongst them gave a predatory smile and sat back.

"Now what would a guy like him be doing with a whore like you, Tomea?" the guy asked. Neji felt his muscles tense as he prepared to defend Tomea's honor. However, the girl just giggled and slanted her eyes.

"Rikku…you know from personal experience why guys want me. It's why you never charge me cash for this." she motioned to the table. Neji's eyes widened at her implications. The man smirked and looked at Neji's shocked face. He gave a chuckle and was about to say something when his eyes widened. Neji stiffened as he felt soft, sensual hands on his shoulders and creeping to his chest.

A giggle whispered by his ear as one hand snaked down his chest to his hip. He gasped, his eyes widening more. A soft, amused voice drifted over his shoulder. "That's right baby…I know how my man likes it." There was another giggle, until Tomea made a scene.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Tomea stood, her eyes bloodshot and angry. The woman behind him stopped caressing him and he managed to breathe again. However, his breathing was ragged and his head was fuzzy with pleasure. He felt the woman's hands tense on him and knew she was quite capable of handling them herself.

"Who the hell do _you _think _you _are?" The returned question was both arctic and venomous and it made Neji's spine tingle with excitement. However, the woman never gave Tomea time to answer. "Scratch that, I don't really care. What the fuck are you doing messing with my man?" The woman behind him hissed as she pulled him back into her. He could tell she was on the steps, but how had she gotten there? Suddenly, the hand on his hip dipped lower and he gasped out a moan.

Tomea went red in the face as this strange woman touched the Hyuuga male in ways he hadn't even let her. He'd been adamant that a physical relationship was out of the question unless they were married. Had he been going behind her back? A hoot of laughter from the man at the table with her had all three looking at him. He gave the woman a lecherous look before turning his attention back to Tomea.

"So, the whore has finally been showed what it's like to be two timed. That's rich…this is priceless." The man was laughing and the high girls around him joined in. Tomea felt the color rush to her face as she turned venomous eyes onto the Hyuuga. She was about to spit some nasty comments when vicious wolf-like brown eyes met hers. She froze, staring into those eyes.

"You make one rude comment and you'll never set foot in Kagure again without every cop in the city on your ass. Neji will not be made the ass end of your pathetic jokes, you good for nothing drug addicted slut." Tomea recoiled as if she'd been hit. She'd been called a whore on multiple occasions, but she'd never been called a slut. She didn't mind being called a whore, because for all intents and purposes, she was. She exchanged sex for money or drugs. But being called a slut made her feel cheap for some reason. She glared into those fierce brown eyes.

"Who are you to call me a slut? You slept with him while we were together! How does that make you any different from me!" she shrieked, glaring from the woman to the male that seemed to be in a daze behind her. The woman laughed and leaned back against the Hyuuga male, who snapped out of his daze and looked down at her.

She looked up at the silver eyed man and arched a brow. "Jeeze, babe…she's a whore _and_ she's stupid. Where the hell did you get this one from? No, no, no…let me guess…she's a diehard fan that offered to 'show you her sun and moon and the prettiest stars you'd ever seen'?" Neji's eyes widened…that's exactly what Tomea had said. However, he'd been more intrigued by her grace and beauty than her sexual prowess, and had told her as much. She had wanted to please him, but he'd told her physical relationships were meaningless without a mental and emotional relationship.

Tomea blushed in embarrassment as the brunette woman quoted her cheesy pickup line. The brunette made a noise and shook her head. "I can't believe you were foolish enough to believe her bullshit. How'd she manage to keep your attention? I know it wasn't this so called 'love life' she talks about. You never touched her…not the way she wanted you to." Tomea choked and stared at this girl…how did she know?

"What Neji and I did in private is none of your business you filthy-" she never finished because as soon as the word 'filthy' left her mouth, the feisty brunette was on her with both feet and hands. Shrieks were heard as the girl started tearing into the scantily clad ex-girlfriend of one Hyuuga Neji. Neji just stared with awe, until the brunette picked up the blonde haired woman and put her through the table that had drugs on it. He heard her growling and the distinct sound of glass breaking had him over to the two women and pulling the brunette, who's hair was wild now, from the blonde, who obviously wasn't a natural blonde…

"What the hell is going on here?" came a deep, hard voice. Neji looked up to see a tall man with a lip ring and tattoos on his head. He didn't look like someone that should be working in such an upscale club, but the white shirt with pink lettering and blue clouds confirmed he did. He took one look at the combatants and growled. "Should have known you were the cause of this, Rikku." the greasy haired man stood and lifted his hands.

"Hey, this wasn't my doing, Boyd. I was just sitting here, enjoying a few drinks with my girls, when that guy there showed up. It's been hell ever since." Neji watched as this Boyd character looked over at him. The older man's eyes narrowed, until he caught sight of the struggling female in the Hyuuga's arms. The big man actually paled.

"T-ten-chan? Is that you? Where's Shizune? Fuck, where is Angel-sama?" The small brunette stopped struggling and turned angry eyes on the large man. Neji noticed the large man wince slightly and shake his head. It was then that Tomea managed to speak, through her extremely bloody and swollen lips.

"That psycho bitch attacked me! I'm pressing charges!" the small brunette laughed evilly, drawing their attention. She continued laughing, in an almost creepy manner.

"Oh that's rich. A cheap whore that was just doing drugs on the table is pressing charges against me." She looked up, a vicious smirk revealing slightly sharp teeth. Her eyes were borderline insane. "Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a slut that has wandered into something she can't possibly understand." The brunette spat something on the ground and Neji noticed it was blood. He looked her over carefully and, sure enough, there was a large bottle shaped bruise forming on the side of her head. He held her tighter against him, making her look at him.

His eyes shown with emotions…confusion, awe, compassion, gratitude and most notably, desire. She smirked up at him before turning back to Boyd. "Ototo, get Sasori and the others here now. These bitches are going for a ride…all of them." All the people stiffened as Tenten stood up and smiled at them, hands on her hips. Rikku glared at her before laughing.

"You got nothing on us. We didn't do nothing." Tenten grinned and spit again, this time there was no blood. She then held up a baggy of white powder. Rikku's eyes widened and he stared at it. Tenten made a gun with her hand and a small bang noise.

"Pulled this off your little girlfriend. I'm willing to bet that there's enough fingerprints on this to confirm who it came from." she then turned to Boyd and winked. "Call Sasori. I'll tell Angel-sama you caught another druggie and his clique. I'm sure she'll give you a raise. You and Dana need it with all those little ones you keep having." The big man smirked and got to work.

Neji watched as Tenten carefully pulled out a plastic baggy and put the drugs in it. She closed it and handed it to Boyd, who nodded as he talked on the cell phone. Neji noticed Rikku glaring at Tenten. The greasy man was reaching for something and Neji reacted, driving his fist into the center of the man's face, dropping him in under 5 seconds. Tenten turned to see Neji standing there, his face holding a vicious scowl. She looked at the man at the Hyuuga's feet and the gun that was resting in the seat beside the drug dealer's slumped form.

Tenten looked up at him, a smirk on her face. "Nice K.O., stud." she said before walking away. Neji looked at her with wide eyes and then back down at the man. He smirked…he still had it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 10: Control<p>

Gaara was fighting his vocal cords as Sakura danced against him. She'd been grinding against him for several minutes now and he was quickly losing control. He could feel the groan in his throat fighting for release. However, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing his reaction to her erotic movements. Instead, he let it out as a soft sigh over her shoulders as he moved against her, his chest to her back and his hands on her hips. Her arms were snaked up around his neck, her fingers curled in his hair. His mouth was skimming her neck and shoulder, where her shirt was sagging.

Sakura was enjoying herself more than she ever had. There was something about this man…this quiet, seemingly emotionless fighter drew her in ways no man ever had. Her body wanted his, her heart cried out for him, and her mind…her mind told her this would be a good match. Her against him, one on one, in bed. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought and reveled in her attraction to him. It was rather obvious to everyone around them, so there was no need to hide it.

She smiled and started moving against him in a way that could only be taken as seductive. She wanted him and she was letting him know it too. She rubbed herself against him and then turned, her chest against his. She felt his gasp at the sudden contact and smiled up at him. She hiked one leg so that it was around his waist and raked her nails over his scalp and down his neck. She felt him shudder and a growl vibrated through his chest and into hers.

She smiled, her pouty mouth coming up to his neck and lightly kissing it. She knew any lipstick she had on would show up on that pale skin of his. If she had her way, lipstick wouldn't be the only mark on his neck. As if reading her mind, he brought his head up and looked at her. She saw desire in those intense jade eyes…a yearning for something more. She smiled and pressed closer to him. "If you want me, you'll have to prove you can handle me." she whispered in his ear. She felt the answering rumble and smiled. She then leaned back so far that only their hips and thighs were still touching.

He did groan then, very low. He looked at her as she brought her upper body back up, her face flushed from blood rushing to it. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from tossing her over his shoulder and hauling her out to his car and taking her there. He looked up just in time to see Neji following Tenten down the stairs at a distance, the silver eyed male's interest was just as obvious as Gaara's attraction to Sakura. Gaara smirked and leaned over to her.

"Perhaps we should continue this in a private setting. Your friends are getting quite a show from us." Sakura casually looked up and noticed Genma was gawking at them and Shizune's eyes were narrowed. Sakura smiled and decided to give the girl a little nudge. Sakura broke away from Gaara, only to dance up to him from behind. Gaara stiffened as he wondered what she was doing. He felt her hands on his back, snaking over his sides to his chest and abs. She was caressing him, dancing against him at the same time.

He suddenly gasped and almost doubled over when Sakura slid both her hands in his front pockets, cupping him. His head fell back and he noticed the blushing Shizune looking down on them. He growled and looked over into laughing emerald eyes. He managed to catch his breath and he hissed at her. "What do you think you're doing?" She smiled at him and nipped his neck, making him growl again.

"It's called a pocket job, honey. Now be a good boy and control yourself. I want to show Shizune how you go about seducing a man." Gaara growled, feeling thoroughly used. However, when she licked his neck and moaned against him, he realized she was doing this for herself as well.

"Fucking tease…" he panted, his hands gripping her thighs. She giggled huskily in his ear and moaned again as she felt him pulse against her hand. Thankfully her hands kept his rigid member hidden from curious onlookers. Her sleeves hid the location of her hands, so it looked like her hands were on his hips and she was teasing him by rubbing against his back. Gaara heard several guys mutter 'lucky bastard' and he thought them very wrong at that moment. He wasn't lucky to be getting molested in front of an audience.

Sakura purred against his ear, but regardless he still heard a slight ripping sound. The music turned to a more techno beat and Sakura took the opportunity to guide her helpless partner into the more shadowy portions of the club. Content that Shizune had gotten the message, Sakura snaked her hands through the holes she'd ripped in his pockets. She felt Gaara jump as he felt her skin against his. When she finally touched him, he choked on a yell. She pressed her mouth tightly against his, the side of his head resting on her shoulder.

Sakura knew she couldn't play this game much longer. He'd release soon if she tried, and that would end in disaster. However, if she left him like this for long, he would become angry at her. Instead, she decided to entice him and make him think waiting was his idea. "Mmmmm…I'm going to make you scream…here and now, in front of all these people. I'm going to make you cum until you can't think straight." She whispered huskily in his ear. She felt him stiffen and knew she'd gotten it right.

She felt his hands on her arms and he pulled them out of his pockets. He groaned when he did, but he wasn't about to let her embarrass him in front of all these people. He stepped away from her and before she knew it, he had her pinned to the wall. He was nipping at her neck and grinding his overexcited member against her through his barely concealing pants. Sakura moaned at the feeling. She knew it wouldn't be long before he'd want to go further. She'd done her job so well, there was no way he could fight her.

She moaned in his ear, enticing him further. She felt him chuckle against her and she wondered what he found so humorous at a moment like this. He shared his musing with her. "So this is why you kept telling me your mom was staying in the hospital all night. You've been planning this…fuck…" She felt him roll his hips against hers and she smiled.

"Perceptive as always. I've been watching you since you started. I was attracted to you then, but as I said, I have other things I have to complete before I can get what I want. However, since you're so conveniently here…_and_ you owe me…" Her suggestive tone ripped a groan from his throat.

"You keep cock teasing me and I'm not going to be able to control myself." He looked at her as she giggled huskily. Her eyes were hooded as she regarded him.

"The infamous Crimson Reaper losing control? Perhaps that's something worth seeing. In the ring you're always so in control." She leaned in and let her lips brush his ear. "I'd love to see all that power and control in my bed." She felt his hands tighten on her. She looked into his eyes and found liquid jade eyes staring at her intently. She shivered under that gaze.

He growled against her ear as he lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. He put his hands on either side of her and ground himself against her aggressively. He smirked when she gasped and he buried his face into her neck as he gave another thrust. He panted as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to reign in his lust. He wanted her…badly. He wanted her like he'd never wanted anything else. But he knew now was not the right time to do this. He had things to do before he got involved in a relationship this consuming. And he had no doubts a relationship with this woman would be consuming. She already consumed every thought in his head and drove his every instinct wild.

With a sigh he pulled back, looking into her eyes. He could see desire, confusion, and…something else. Was that vulnerability? He groaned and wound his hand in her hair. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her so hard he was sure she'd protest. However, she just moaned and took everything he had to give her. He kissed her hungrily, telling her without words he was definitely interested in her. When he could no longer breath, he pulled back, panting.

"Control is not something I'd have in bed with you…you have a tendency to destroy that with a mere touch." he whispered to her. She giggled lightly and ran her nails up his arms. With a smirk, she pulled him back out on the dance floor, this time their moves were purely for each other, not for show.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 11: Training Day<p>

Sakura woke with a smile on her face. She remembered every little detail of last night. It had been the most fun she'd ever had when she wasn't fighting. She turned onto her stomach and saw her alarm clock…9 am. She sighed and got up, scratching her head. Figures she wouldn't be able to sleep past mid morning. Even after the late night she'd had. She blushed, smiled, and ran into her bathroom to take a shower.

When she was done, she ran downstairs and turned on the television. She saw the news about the major drug bust that she'd supposedly 'cooperated' in and couldn't help but smile at the stoic red head on the television. He never did like being on television. She shook her head and turned it to the weather channel.

She smiled as it called for mild temperatures. That meant she wouldn't get too hot and she could train without the visor. If the sun wasn't out, it couldn't damage her eyes. Her eyes weren't particularly sensitive…and that was just the problem. Her eyes were very vulnerable, though she didn't feel the pain caused by the damage. She took a deep breath and went to run around the track in her personal training gym.

On her way out, she came across Shizune, who was getting an icepack for Tenten. Apparently, the brunette had a really good time with her new buddy. Sakura smirked at the girl and shook her head. "Have fun, did we Tenten?" she teased the other girl. Baleful chocolate eyes glared at her from under a blanket, where it was nice and dark.

"Not my fault that after the first three I don't really keep track. You're the reason I drink so much Sakura…you don't drag me away when I've had too many." Sakura started laughing at this and shook her head.

"That's because it's too fun to watch you be silly when you've been drinking. By the way, did my eyes deceive me, or were you getting really personal with the Hyuuga?" she noticed the blush on Tenten's face, even while she was almost fully covered. She giggled and shook her head. "Don't blame you…if he were my type, I'd totally do him." she outright laughed this time as she heard her brunette friend growl slightly. "Down girl…I'm not interested in your chocolate man candy…" she noticed Tenten smirk at that and she smiled.

"Yes…you seem to prefer strawberries and cream…if you get my hint. And I'm sure you do." Shizune had a blazing blush on her face as she walked out and looked at Sakura, one brow arched.

"Don't think I don't know what you did to him last night. I could see it in his eyes. You cannot afford to get involved with him, Sakura. You have things you have to do and that doesn't involve getting yourself into a relationship that will never work." Sakura's smile disappeared and she looked at her mother's apprentice. Her eyes became cold suddenly.

"I'm not my mother and he's not my father. Not all relationships between fighters will fail. Look at my grandfather and my grandmother. My father is a fool…and I will show him his mistake in due time. I will keep my promise to momma." She then turned towards the gym, but looked at Shizune over her shoulder. "I know you wish to protect me, but you will not like me if you interfere. You'd be better off to keep your attention on keeping that trainer at bay. He seems overly interested in you." she said before she walked out. Shizune's frown had intensified and her blush had spread all the way down her neck.

Tenten sighed and sat up on the couch. She rubbed her neck and scowled as she felt tender spots. She walked over to a nearby mirror and gasped at what she saw. She had four hickies on her neck! With an enraged shout, that coincidentally hurt her head, she marched back over to the couch and laid down, not talking to anyone.

Shizune was about to ask her what was wrong when the doorbell rang. She went out into the parlor and opened the door. On the other side was a big, burly man with a beard and a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He waved at her and she nodded, allowing him inside. Next came a young woman, older than Sakura, but younger than Tsunade. She was holding the hand of a rather energetic eight year old boy with dark brown hair and eyes. The young woman bowed and made the boy bow as well before they followed the man inside. Behind both of them were Tsunade and Sarutobi.

Shizune rushed out to Tsunade and hugged her, sobbing and trying to tell Tsunade everything that was happening. She quieted when Tsunade told her to. "I know what's going on. Sakura told me about the young man she's taken an interest in. She will not waver from her promise. She has never broken a promise to me. She deserves to have at least some semblance of normalcy, Shizune." the brunette sighed and nodded, walking with her sensei and Sakura's grandfather into the house. Once inside, she excused herself to take care of Tenten.

Tsunade went to where she knew her daughter would be. She watched from the doorway as Sakura was beating the crap out of a punching bag. She seemed upset about something. Intent on finding out what it was, Tsunade walked in and shut the door behind her as quietly as she could. She walked over to the girl, who was panting and staring at the bag like it had offended her. "What's wrong baby?" Tsunade asked as she put her hands on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura sighed and leaned back into her mother.

"Everyone thinks that if I am with Gaara, we'll end up like you and Father. Shizune pretty much threw that in my face a bit ago. I know you love her, Momma, but she really needs to learn when to shut up. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Tsunade nodded and kissed her daughter on the head.

"And I have told her this. Her biggest concern is the fulfillment of your promise to me. She's become a bit obsessed over it. Your grandfather and I have been discussing it. We're accelerating our plans, Sakura. Do you think you can handle that?" Sakura turned to look at her mother, slightly confused.

"What do you mean, mother?" She had a bad feeling about this. She looked into her mother's eyes as those hazel eyes stared at her with mischief.

"I've convinced your grandfather that you're ready to fight some of the bigger names." Sakura's eyes widened and then she smiled.

"And my first opponent?" She asked, somewhat enthusiastically. Tsunade smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke 'The Prodigy' Uchiha." Tsunade noticed the sadistic look that entered her daughter's face and arched a brow. Sakura clenched a fist and lashed out at the bag behind her. It exploded with a puff of sand.

"That bastard hit Leon." She growled and Tsunade noticed it looked like her eyes were glowing. Tsunade smirked. This would be interesting. She put her hand on her daughter's head and kissed her on top of her head.

"Then this is the perfect time to teach him you don't mess with Harunos on Haruno turf. Your fight is tomorrow at seven. I've brought Asuma and your grandfather to prepare you. I know you most likely gathered intelligence on him, so study up, my dear. Because tomorrow is the day you start tearing apart the hierarchy of the EFC." Sakura smirked and hugged her mother.

"I would do anything for you, momma." She said in a gentle voice and then looked up at her mother. Her eyes were adoring. Tsunade put her hands on her daughter's head and smiled.

"I know baby. And what I'm asking of you is not fair to you." Tsunade noticed Sakura's eyes glitter and she shook her head.

"What father did…it's not something that can be fixed so easily. I want you to be happy again momma." Tsunade kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled.

"I know baby. I've always known. And because of you, I can finally prove my innocence." She hugged Sakura, who soaked up the feeling. When they parted, it was to smile at one another.

"Alright! Bring it on, Uncle Asuma!" Sakura made punching motions in the air, excited to be able to fight more.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 12: Sasuke 'The Prodigy' Uchiha<p>

Jiraiya was sitting in his chair in his VIP room watching the fights. His father had come to him not long ago and told him he was sponsoring a fighter…Kura. Jiraiya had flipped out on his father, demanding to know what the hell was going on. Sarutobi had just stared at his son until the man had calmed down. He'd told Jiraiya that the fighter wasn't _his_, just that he was the sponsor. When he'd asked the older man who's fighter it was, the man had clammed up and not answered. This made Jiraiya nervous. He looked at his watch and then down at the ring. It was 6:50. Almost time for the fighters to show up to the rings. He was nervous as he watched.

This fighter was obviously trying to prove a point, but what that point was, he had no idea. He sighed and looked down at all the fans. Kura had become quite popular, especially among the young women. A pang in his chest made him grip it as he remembered a certain woman he'd give anything to see now. He sighed and looked away, not wanting to think about his past mistakes. When Tsunade had disappeared, his life had fallen apart. His father had withdrawn from him, saying that his son was a fool. Jiraiya had secretly agreed with his father, knowing that his anger at Tsunade had caused her to disappear the way she had. He was the only one to blame, and he knew this.

He almost jumped when the emcee started announcing the fight. He sat up and looked out, intent on seeing how good this fighter really was. As he sat through the introductions, he looked over at Kura's team. He saw a tall, blonde person in a business suit and the first thing in his mind was Tsunade's face. His eyes widened and he stared. No, it couldn't be. He shook his head and the woman was gone. In her place was a dark haired girl in a black suit and lime green blouse. He shook his head, knowing he was losing it.

As he watched, he noticed the blonde fighter known as Kura look up at the box where he was sitting. One muscular arm lifted and pointed straight at him and Jiraiya knew then that someone was after him and was using this fighter to get to him. He stared at the fighter, waiting. He knew that tonight would not be like the last few nights this fighter had fought. This…would be something completely different.

And he was right, because down in the ring, 'Kura' was seething. Sakura stared at the black haired youth that had hurt Leon. This was purely for revenge and, as the rules stated in the EFC handbook, anything went as long as you didn't use foul play or kill your opponent. She wouldn't screw up by killing him, but she'd leave him incapable of ever fighting again for what he'd done. In the opposite corner, she could see Sasuke glaring at her. She smirked, a maniacal lifting of the corner of her mouth, and then turned to Shizune and Tenten. She made a throat cutting motion and both women nodded.

She turned back as soon as the emcee called them in. He told them to have a clean fight and have fun. Oh, she'd have fun alright…but she doubted the Uchiha would. She used a stance different from what she'd used in the bar, knowing that if she used the same one, she'd be discovered. So, she used one she liked using for the EFC, but not street fighting. When the bell rang, she jolted forward, not even giving Sasuke the chance to make a move.

She threw medium power punches to try and wear the other fighter down a little. She didn't dare use her haymakers, afraid that the backwash would throw him and give her away. She could see Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara sitting in the audience, but she didn't allow them to distract her. She had a fighter to destroy. She backed off a bit and let him throw a few punches at her, trying to get a feel for his fighting style. It was obvious he was used to fighting people much weaker than himself or just plain bad fighters. She smirked and stood straight up, not bothering to dodge or block.

She let all his hits land on her and she stumbled back a bit, gauging his power. She could feel a little blood on her lip and she rolled her head and shoulders, as if she'd just gotten a massage. She got back into a stance and smirked at him. "That all you got, oh great prodigy?" she taunted in her low, forced masculine voice. She chuckled when he stared at her in disbelief.

Deciding playtime was over, she rushed him, hitting him in the solar plexus with her shoulder. He went down, her on top of him and she punched him in the chest, stunning him. She pulled him up by his blue vest and growled at him. "This is for Leon…" his eyes widened as she pulled back her fist and nailed him right between the eyes. Blood erupted from where she'd hit him and started leaking from the corners of his shut eyes. She looked at her bloody fist and then back down at Sasuke. She didn't regret what she'd done. He didn't deserve to be a fighter. She just regretted her mother had witnessed it.

She turned and caught the bright green eyes of her mother in disguise. She could see her mother's resolve, but it still hurt for her mother to see her this way. She had never wanted her mother to see this side of her, but the older woman had insisted on coming to watch her fight. With a sigh, she walked over to where the three women were standing and climbed out of the ring. She hissed as pain assailed her. It felt like her eyes were on fire. She looked at her specialized visor and noticed a crack in which light was leaking through.

She pulled her robe on and pulled the hood up, blocking out the light. All three of her female companions rushed to her. It was her mother that gained her full attention. "Baby, baby what's wrong?" she could hear Sakura hissing about her eyes and Tsunade felt her heart clench. She pulled Sakura to her chest to hide her face and hugged her, cheering. She then helped Sakura to the hallway and then back to her changing room. They laid her on the bench and shut off all the lights. Tsunade took some drops from her pocket and put them in Sakura's eyes, making her hiss.

She kissed Sakura's head and told her that she'd done incredible and that when they got home she'd make her a special dinner. Sakura chuckled as tears poured from her eyes. She looked up at her mother and saw tears and a smile. It made her happy knowing her mother was so happy and proud of her. She closed her eyes and allowed the peace of sleep to overtake her. Tsunade kissed her forehead again and then looked at the two girls. "Let's get her home, girls." Both girls nodded and sat her up, pulled her large baggy sweatshirt over her and slipped sandals on her feet.

Both girls were trying to support her when a knock came to the door. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and opened the door. The concerned black eyes of Sarutobi met hers and she let a small sob escape. She opened the door and let the old man rush to Sakura and put his hand on her head. "What happened to her?" He asked quietly. He looked back at Asuma, who nodded and stood outside the door, in case someone came. Tsunade sat down as the old man looked the young woman over.

"It's her eyes, Sarutobi. After her match, she hissed about her eyes hurting. I put in the drops, but I don't think they are helping anymore." There were tears in her voice as she looked at her daughter. Sarutobi sighed and looked at Tsunade.

"I do not think this is a good idea. It was one thing when her eyes were relatively stable. However, if she is in pain, perhaps we should withdraw her." Tsunade looked at her hands and knew he was right. She closed her eyes and sighed, accepting the truth. However, that was not an option as Sakura sat up and stared at her grandfather through the darkness.

"No, grandpa. I do this for myself as much as for momma. I _want_ to prove myself. I want my father to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that I am his daughter, and I want that bastard that hurt my mother to know that I will be his ruin. No one, not even you, will take that from me." She said as she held up her visor and showed it to him.

"My visor broke. The light from the arena temporarily blinded me. It's not as bad as it seems." She handed the old man her visor and allowed him to feel the damage. She sighed and swiped her hair back. "It's my own stupid fault. I allowed the Uchiha a few cheap shots because I wanted him to be afraid of me…I wanted them all to be afraid. I want them to dread hearing my name, to dread having to fight me. I want them to see me for who and what I really am…a fighter." She smiled at her mother and put her hands on top of those pale hands so like her own.

Tsunade looked up at her daughter with a smile. "I'm behind you all the way baby. I know this is something you need to do for yourself. I see that now. I know you're driven to prove yourself. Since that is the case, I'm prepared to teach you my own fighting style." Sakura's eyes lit up and she hugged her mother. Tsunade hugged her back and then looked her in the eyes.

"It will take three weeks of training every day for you to be ready completely. Your next two matches, if Sarutobi did his job, will be against Uzumaki and Sabaku." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"I do not want to take the title from Gaara-kun, but in order to prove that I am the strongest, I will have to." Tsunade cupped Sakura's cheek in her hand and gave her a knowing look.

"Sakura…tell him. Tell him who you are and why you are doing this. If what you say of him is true, he will understand." Sakura looked back at Shizune, who refused to meet her eyes. Sakura's own eyes narrowed.

"No…I will win as Kura and reveal myself later. If he hates me, he hates me. I have been training since I was a child to prove myself to the man that helped give me life. I will do it as the fighter, not the woman." Sakura stood and shook her head. "The sooner we start training, the sooner I can get more matches." she walked over to the door but then turned to Sarutobi. "By the way grandpa, it means a lot to me that you're here. You too, momma. All of you." She smiled and cracked the door and looking out. She hissed and shut the door and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She put them on and then slipped out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 13: Confrontation<p>

Sakura was walking towards her bike when she heard something. She looked behind her and noticed several figures. She knew this maneuver; split into groups, surround the victim, scare the victim, and then jump the victim. She smirked and shook her head. Tactics like that didn't work on someone like her. So, she just kept walking to her bike, unperturbed. A voice made her stop and look behind her.

"You cost me a good fighter today, Kura. Now, I'm going to pay you back for it." Came a smooth, slightly hissing voice. Sakura snorted and put her bag in one of the compartments on her bike. She put her keys in the tight pockets of her camouflage pants and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pay me back? Oh, you mean for blinding your best fighter. Yeah, can't say I'm sorry about that. You see, I caught wind that he showed up at one of the bars of my benefactor. Injured one of her employees. Don't take too kindly to little shits like that messing with Angel-sama's people." She noticed some of the guys back off her. The guy who'd spoken noticed as well.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't just stand there, get him!" Sakura chuckled and took up the same style she'd used in the bar. The guys gasped and put more distance between them.

"If that guy fights like her, then we have no chance. She even beat the crap out of Sasuke. There's no way all of us can beat this guy if he can fight like her." Sakura chuckled and cocked her head.

"I know you, you're Orochimaru, the step son of Sarutobi-sama." Sakura smirked and put her arms over her chest again. "Sarutobi told me about you…about your ambitions to take over the company and such." Sakura's eyes then narrowed, though none of them could see it. "I'll tell you right now, you have no chance." she deadpanned. It was creepy the way her moods shifted in that moment.

"And just what makes you think you have any say in it? You're a nobody from South Kagure…a street urchin that was picked up because you won a few street fights. News flash here, kiddo, this is the real deal. This isn't some regulated fight in a ring. You're talking to one of the toughest fighters that the EFC ever produced. Had me and my brother fought, I can guarantee it would have been I who won." Sakura burst out laughing then, an insane, slightly high pitched noise.

"Oh, that's rich. You should be a comedian, that shit's just funny." She shook her head and tried to catch her breath. "Well, Mr. Pedo-snake, if you were really able to gather any information on me, you'd know that I'm not some street urchin. I come from a very prestigious family from Kagure…one of the top three actually." She saw the look in his eye and she smirked.

"I've also followed the EFC since I was in diapers, so I know exactly who you are and what your fighting record looks like. And for the record, you _did_ fight your brother…and lost…miserably. It's what drove you to use his wife against him and make him quit." Her face turned stone cold then. Sakura pulled out a small, two inch needle thin dagger and shifted her feet.

Suddenly, she rushed forward and threw her body into Orochimaru. She pierced the exact same spot on him that he'd pierced on her mother. Before she pulled away, she tore off her glasses and looked him dead in the eyes. "This is from my mother…" She hissed and then broke away.

She ran and jumped on her bike, leaving the blade in him as she took off. Orochimaru stood there, stunned. That fighter…he'd said something about his mother…who?…suddenly, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fell. His fighters rushed around him and called an ambulance.

An warrant was put out on Kura that night…but Sakura had already decided that hiding behind Kura for the rest of her life would never satisfy her and that she needed to do this, not as Kura, but as Haruno Sarutobi Sakura.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 14: Uzumaki 'The Yellow Flash' Naruto<p>

Sakura could still hear her family's angry ranting about her having stabbed Orochimaru, but she'd claimed it self defense. When Sarutobi had investigated, it came out that Orochimaru had cornered Kura and was going to hurt, if not kill, the fighter. When that came out, the warrant was removed from the man and all charges were dropped. Self defense it had been, despite Orochimaru's current comatose state. So, Sakura had resumed the guise of Kura and was waiting for her match. It had been almost two weeks since her mother had started their intensive training together. Sakura didn't have much left to learn though, because she was such a fast learner.

Sakura sat in front of the mirror of her changing room and stared at herself in the mirror. This isn't what she'd wanted. She didn't want to fight friends, but in order to be acknowledged by her father, she had to. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Gaara had called her and asked if she wanted to go out tonight after his match. She'd told him maybe and then told him she'd see him at the fight tonight. He asked her how and she'd said she was going to watch him and others. He'd chuckled and told her he'd do his best, just because she'd be there. She'd giggled and then hung up.

Now, she felt like shit. She didn't want to feel like this. She wanted to prove to him that she, not Kura, was just as capable as any man in fighting…just like her mother had been. She sighed and got up, pacing. This was not the way to act before a fight, she berated herself. She had to focus, had to calm down. She grabbed the ends of her blond wig and scowled…she hated blonde, but loved her mother's hair. She loved her mother…this was for her mother, if not completely for herself. She'd prove her mother's innocence by showing her father who she really was.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the door, almost twenty minutes before her fight. She had to go see him…had to know what he was thinking…what he thought about her. She was tired of lying, tired of the deception. She walked over and found the girl she'd shoved a double shot of vodka down her throat. The girl looked angry.

"What do you mean, he isn't here yet? Gaara's always here an hour before his match." The brunette at the door shrugged and told her that Gaara wasn't there. The girl got angry and stomped past them. Sakura walked up to the brunette and eyed him.

"You can lie to that girl, but you can't lie to me. Where's Gaara?" Her voice was cold and she meant for it to chill this man before her. He looked at her and his eyes went wide.

"You're the five second fighter that Jiraiya-sama is so hung up on!" Sakura was surprised about that. Her father was actually interested in her? She smirked and shook her head.

"That's an honor, I'm sure. However, I would like to speak to Gaara." The man looked around and then nodded and opened the door just enough for her to slip inside. She did and noticed that, like her own room, it was completely dark. She looked around and noticed him meditating on the floor. She leaned against the wall and regarded him.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you have a match with Naruto in about sixteen minutes?" He asked her. She sighed and leaned against the wall. She didn't want to do this, but she had to.

"You're going to meet with Angel-sama tonight…aren't you?" She asked him. She heard a noise and then suddenly she felt him in front of her. She had to suppress a shiver as he stood there, glaring down at her. She sighed and looked away from him. "From your reaction, I can surmise that you are. I'll tell you this once, Gaara, she's not what she seems. You can't fall in love with her." This pained Sakura, but she knew it had to be done. She didn't want to hurt him.

"And what do you know of her. You're her _mother's_ fighter, are you not?" Sakura sighed, a little irritated with him. She was trying to save him from heartache, but he wouldn't allow that.

"I've known Sakura her whole life. I know secrets about her that no one else does. I know she has strived her whole life to make her mother proud. I know the pain in her because her father abandoned her and her mother, and I know that she resents him for it. I know that her heart aches because her mother suffers from an old stab wound given to her by her own brother-in-law and I know that Sakura would do _anything_ to ensure that her mother is exonerated of the crimes Sakura's father accused her of." Sakura's eyes were blazing behind her visor as she stared at Gaara. She noticed the pain wash over Gaara's face as he turned his back as well.

"Then we are not so different." He said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him. He started talking more. "My parents loved one another very much…until my father went mad one day and killed her. I was just a baby, but my siblings remember it well. I loved my mother, and still do, but she was taken from me before I could remember her voice or her face." Gaara sighed and leaned back against the wall beside her. "For years, I wandered, not knowing what to do with myself. The pain and anger welled inside me and I started fighting to ease that pain." A sudden knock made both of them jump. The door opened and revealed a blonde woman with bright green eyes.

"Kura, we've been looking for you. Go ahead and head out to the arena." Sakura nodded and did as she was told, but before she left, she looked back at Gaara.

"You say you are not so different, but what will you do when you find out her secret?" Sakura could feel the tears building in her eyes before she walked out. The blonde watched her go. When Sakura was gone, the blonde turned and looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"So…you are the young man that has my Sakura so smitten." Gaara's eyes widened as he stared at the mother of the girl he felt an unbelievable attraction to. The woman regarded him before nodding. "Yes, I can understand why she would be attracted to you." She smiled and laughed, a happy sound that seemed somewhat out of place at that moment. When she opened her eyes again, she had a serious look on her face.

"I know my daughter well enough to know that, despite her denials, she's in love with you. I know that should your feelings towards her change after learning her secrets, it would break her heart. I will warn you now, Sabaku Gaara…if you hurt my daughter, I will break you." With that, she walked out. Gaara just stared at her, but decided that it was too much to process and walked out to watch Naruto fight.

His match was just beginning when Gaara walked out. He noticed the slight drop to Kura's shoulders and knew their talk must be weighing on the fighter's mind. He watched as Naruto bounced around, taunting Kura. They fought half heartedly for a while, until they were given a break and got drinks. Gaara walked over to Kura's corner and glared.

"Stop fooling around. If Sakura is somewhere in this arena I'm sure she'd be disappointed in the pathetic display you're giving. You're a fighter…remember where you came from and who got you there." He growled at her. He then walked away and over to Naruto's corner and told the blonde that Kura wasn't even fighting for real. Sakura noticed the glare Naruto sent her way and she arched a brow.

When the bell dinged for them to resume, Naruto stood there, his eyes angry. "You're toying with me? I thought you were an honest fighter…what the hell are you doing moping around like a kicked puppy? Get your ass in gear and let's give these people a fight they'll remember!" With that, Naruto threw himself at Sakura. She dodged and looked over at Gaara, who was glaring at her. She smirked and turned back to Naruto, who gave a hoot and put his fists up.

Sakura stood straight up, rolled her neck, making it pop a few times, and then shook herself out. It was like she was a new fighter. With a grunted growl, she dropped into a style that wasn't often used in cage fighting…Capawera. The crowd went nuts when she did and she chuckled heartily when Naruto gaped at her. When he did, she used that opportunity to kick him in the gut and send him back into the wall. She did a flip up onto her hands and then started walking towards him. Naruto laughed and swept her hands out from under her, but she managed to tumble and land a kick to his backside as he did.

She laughed when he growled at her. "_Hey_! That's one of those look but don't touch places!" Sakura was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. She could tell he was as well, because he was bouncing around on his tip toes. Finally, Sakura decided that if he wanted to know the true extent to her training, she'd show him a bit of it. She'd show him everything except what her mother was teaching her. With a smirk, she put her fists up in a typical boxing pose.

"You want me to give this everything I got?" She asked and noticed the wicked look on Naruto's face.

"I would expect nothing less." The blonde dropped his guard and motioned her to come at him. She smirked and did a back flip, but as she landed, she pushed off and charged him faster than he'd thought possible. She caught him in the gut and tackled him to the ground. She hopped off him and ran up the side of the cage before flipping off again and driving her fists into his stomach. He gasped and rolled onto his side. Sakura did a few back handsprings and then landed in the stance they'd seen Sakura use when she was Angel. She smirked and charged at him, her hands forming 'claws'. She thrust them at him and watched as he was thrown around by the backwash of her powerful attacks. She threw everything she could at him and, when it finally ended, she was exhausted.

Naruto was still standing, but just barely. It was left up to the judges to decide the winner and it was determined that Kura was the winner, since Naruto was barely standing. The blonde laughed and cheered Kura on, lifting her hand and pointing at her. Sakura soaked it in and looked up at the VIP box where she knew her father was sitting. In front of Naruto and everyone, she pointed straight at him. In the box, Jiraiya sat calmly. He'd become accustomed to being pointed at every time this guy fought. Now, all he did was stare as this youth with only a few fights under his belt beat Naruto, the second strongest in all of the EFC.

He smirked as he noticed Naruto cheering the other blonde on. It was just like Naruto to do something like that. The boy knew no enemy…well, except the people that fought for Orochimaru. That was about it. Jiraiya stood and walked out of the box, hoping to meet the fighter before he could slip off again. However, by the time he made it to the ring, Kura was gone, along with the women in his company. However, he caught a glimpse of something that made his heart catch in his throat. A woman with blonde hair that carried herself in a familiar way. He reached out, but when he blinked, she was gone. In her place, stood his own father.

"Jiraiya…what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." The old man looked confused and Jiraiya looked around before sighing.

"I thought…" He sighed, his father would never believe him. His father had always blamed him for Tsunade's disappearance. But, the old man looked genuinely concerned, so he decided to be truthful. He motioned his father to sit by him and they sat in a pair of empty chairs amidst the chaos. "I thought I saw Tsunade, dad. I've been thinking about her nonstop all these years. I want to tell her I'm sorry, that I miss her; but I have no idea where she is. I was mad she wouldn't listen and I couldn't understand why she was so rebellious. But…I think I finally understand…" He sighed and looked away from his father, who seemed genuinely shocked.

"I know you've been angry with me ever since she left, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I was afraid she'd get pregnant and the fighting would endanger the child. I tried to tell her that, but she didn't want to listen. Then, Orochimaru started feeding me his poisonous lies, and I was so insecure that I believed him. I allowed him to ruin my relationship with her." He sighed and looked at the wedding ring on his finger. "I still don't understand it dad. Legally, we're still married…I haven't looked at another woman in almost twenty four years. I…I still love her dad…" Sarutobi put his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and looked up to see the surprised eyes of Tsunade through the crowd. He knew she'd heard everything, and he just put up his hand.

She nodded and walked away. Jiraiya wiped his eyes and then sighed. "Thanks for listening dad. I feel much better now." He then looked up at Sarutobi, who looked sad.

"I haven't always done right by you, Jiraiya. I've said and done things that I regret and kept things from you that I shouldn't have. But I mean it when I say that Tsunade still loves you…she's always loved you. I've known her since she was a young girl and the way she watched you when you two were growing up and the way she shone when you married her…she was the happiest woman alive. But you have to understand also, she knows her limits. And you should have trusted her." Jiraiya sighed and nodded.

"I know…it's something I'll have to live with every day for the rest of my life." Sarutobi chuckled and put his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"I think you'll find things are not so unfixable my son. Just have a little patience. Things may yet pan out." He then stood and walked away. Jiraiya just watched his father walk away. A young woman with odd hair ran up to him and hugged him. He couldn't see the girl's face. Without another word, he went back up to the VIP box to watch the final fight.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 15: The Date<p>

Sakura watched her father over her grandfather's shoulder. He looked so sad at that moment…he actually looked his age for once. She looked over at her mother, who smiled at her. She ran over to her mother and whispered to her. Tsunade nodded and kissed her on the forehead before turning and walking away with a frowning Shizune. Sakura smirked wickedly and pointed to a certain brunette trainer that was standing in the doorway leading back to the locker rooms. Shizune blushed and Sakura just giggled.

Tenten joined her and looked at her uncovered eyes. "Sakura, you sure it's a good idea for you to be walking around without protective eyewear?" Sakura turned and Tenten yelped, almost stumbling back into someone. Sakura's eyes were a deep emerald green. Sakura laughed and took something out of her eyes and shut her eye tightly.

"Relax Tenten, they're just something new that Aunt Tsuki's been working on. She says that they were designed specifically for people like me. I'm testing them out for her. So far, they work pretty well." Sakura laughed and put the contact back in. Tenten growled at her and pounced on her. They were giggling when someone walked up to them. It was Neji, who was smirking at Tenten. Tenten blushed and turned away from him with a 'humph'. Sakura arched a brow.

"Ouch…I think that was bitch for 'I'm pissed at you'. I'd have to find my dictionary, but I'm pretty certain. What did you do, eat her pocki?" She heard his deep chuckle and she shook her head. There's no telling what he'd done.

"I think she's still mad that I gave her hickies that night in Heaven. She's refused to answer my calls, so I decided to catch her here. Think you'll be alright if I steal her for a little while?" Sakura noticed Tenten's bright blush and she laughed, telling him she'd be fine. Tenten looked over at her, her mouth gaping.

With a taunting laugh, Sakura blew her a kiss. "Put that mouth to better use girl!" She saw Neji blush slightly, but Tenten stuck her nose in the air.

"He could only be so lucky." She sniffed and turned away, not allowing Neji to touch her. Sakura heard the brunette growl at the man as they walked away. "_You_ are not getting anywhere near me, is that clear! Last time, you got me completely drunk and left huge bites all over my neck. They didn't go away for weeks!" Sakura laughed and sat down in the seat her mother had been using. She was shocked when someone she knew, and really didn't like, sat down beside her.

"Sakura, how are you?" Sakura growled at him and removed his hand from her leg, her grip threatening to crush his hand.

"It's Angel-sama to you, Shiitimatsu Shui. I've already told your little motor heads that I'm not interested in you or any other man that will try to control me. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you will find that your life is much easier." She stood and glared down at him. "You only want me for my family's name. If you knew more about me, you'd leave me alone." With that, she walked away from him. He made to follow her, but she hopped the gate and walked over to the corner that Gaara was standing in. He had his eyes narrowed on the man as Sakura reached up and kissed his cheek.

Shui's eyes widened. She was seeing an EFC fighter? And the welterweight champion at that? Shui noticed her whispering in the red head's ear and the man smirked at her, a familiar look on his face. It was of a man that wanted something and knew how to get it. Shui watched as the red head bent down and whispered to her and she giggled. She ran a finger over his chest and he pulled her closer. He said something to her and she smiled before pulling away from him. She waved to him and giggled when he gave her a smack on the ass. She walked to the exit and went out. Shui was about to follow her when he was shoved back down in his seat by a tall man with spiky brown hair, chocolate eyes and a beard that disappeared into his hairline.

"I'd advise you against pursuing her anymore, Shiitimatsu. Unless you want the Haruno clan on your ass like mad. Not to mention to Sarutobis, the Hyuugas _and_ the Sabakus." Shui stared at the man with wide eyes and then at where Sakura had gone out. He sighed and decided to watch the fight. He watched the red head climb into the ring and stare at his opponent with emotionless jade eyes.

The other fighter said something and Shui noticed the anger that flared in the red head's eyes. When the bell went off, so did the red head. He rushed the other fighter and in minutes the match was over. The referees had to pull him off the fighter and restrain him. Shui arched a brow, his stomach churning. The red head looked straight at him then and bared his teeth. He heard the distinct growl of 'Mine' and watched as the red headed fighter was carted out by four men who appeared to range from 5'11" to 6'7".

Shui laughed nervously and dialed a number in his phone. He hastily mumbled something, hung up, and left. The guy that had warned him off Sakura laughed as he walked away. The man got up and walked over to where the men were carting the red head away and he lit a cigarette as he stared at him.

"Stop acting like some wild animal. What would Sakura say if she saw you right now?" Those words had the red head calm in mere seconds. He looked at the man smoking in the arena and his eyes narrowed on him.

"You're Jiraiya's youngest brother. How do you know Sakura?" Asuma shrugged and took another drag. He regarded the red head before he exhaled and answered.

"I grew up with her mom. Sweet kid, she is. And I know for damn sure you acting like that wouldn't make her happy." The red head relaxed completely and the men let him go. They nodded to Asuma, who gave them a small salute, his cigarette still in his hand. He took another drag and then pointed at him. "Best get cleaned up, kid. I've been instructed by Sakura's mother to take you to the house. Haruno-sama trusts you a lot, allowing you to be alone with her daughter like this." With that, the man walked away.

Gaara noticed Genma yelling at the guy that smoking wasn't permitted and the guy just flicked his cigarette butt at Genma with a chuckle. Gaara shook his head and walked to his locker room. Matsuri was waiting for him outside. He glared at her and she glared back. That was new…

"I hear you're seeing some rich girl from Kagure." she snipped at him. He growled and pushed past her into his locker room. He slammed the door shut behind him, but she opened it and kept at him. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Is it the money? What's she got that I don't, huh?" She screamed and grabbed his arm. As fast as she could gasp, he had her pinned against the wall, his hand around her neck.

"You want to know why I like her, Matsuri? Because she's genuine. She doesn't follow me around like a clueless twit thinking I like her. No, I don't care about her money, I don't care where she's from, and I don't care what you want or like. So stop following me around and use all that money your dad makes to buy yourself a damn clue!" He yelled at her and dropped her to the floor. He decided to go to Naruto's locker room to get cleaned up, just so he could get away from the sniveling girl.

He walked out, his bag in hand, and down the hall to where he knew Naruto would be. When he got there, he knocked on the door and heard talking. Hinata answered the door, her eyes holding unshed tears. Gaara smiled gently at her and shook his head. "He'll be fine. He told Kura to go all out." Hinata sighed and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend, who was already bruising. She shook her head and looked at Gaara. She stepped aside.

"Matsuri waiting for you at your door?" Naruto asked in a sympathetic voice. Gaara nodded, but then he smirked.

"Yeah, but I don't think she will anymore." Naruto perked and shooed away the medic working on him.

"Yeah? What did ya do? I heard your match was the bloodiest you've ever had." Gaara growled and then took a deep breath.

"The match is over…I don't want to think about what pissed me off. As for Matsuri, she started her shit with me and I finally blew up at her. I told her what I really thought of her, why I was seeing Sakura and why I like Sakura better than her. I left her in a bawling heap in my locker. I'm not about to get in the shower with her in there. She might try to rape me." Gaara gave a noticeable shiver and made a disgusted face. Naruto burst out laughing and fell off the bench. He yelped and Hinata shook her head, helping him up. He thanked her and he told Gaara to use his shower first, since he was in a hurry to make his date with Sakura.

Gaara took a quick shower and walked out in baggy jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a red Hurley shirt overtop it. His hair was still wet and he smelled slightly of cedar. It was a pleasant smell that reminded him of his time in the Midwest. Checking his watch, he grunted and headed out to the parking lot. He was met by the same brunette from before…Asuma. "You're late. Sakura's going to be pissed." Gaara shrugged and looked up at the older man.

"Not the first time I've been late, won't be the last." He said smoothly, getting into his car. Asuma got in beside him.

"I assume you have the wings?" Gaara arched a brow before pulling the necklace out of his shirt. Asuma nodded and pointed straight. "Head that way." Gaara nodded and followed Asuma's instructions. After several minutes of riding silently, Gaara looked over at his passenger.

"How well do you know Sakura?" Gaara asked, trying to sound disinterested. The man shrugged and looked out the window.

"Since she was born. My family is really close to hers. She even calls me Uncle." there was an amused note in the man's voice that made Gaara wonder. It was then that the man told him to turn. They were heading out onto the highway. Gaara did as told and tried to think of more questions. However, Asuma beat him to it. "So, what is going on between you and Sakura? There's obvious chemistry, but is there something more to it?" Gaara thought about it and decided that, yes, there was more to it. He just shrugged.

"I've never been one to strike up conversation with a woman, nor have I ever really paid attention to women. After my mother died when I was a baby, my sister raised me, along with my brother. Fighting was all I knew and women weren't really something I had time to think about." He noticed Asuma grunt and then laugh.

"Until Sakura came along. I get it. Love at first sight deal, eh?" Gaara shook his head and stared out over the road.

"Actually, no. Naruto and I were gathering information on the fighter known as Kura for Jiraiya-sama. We met her in a bar called Twilight Circle. Apparently, she's really attached to the owner, Leon." There was a chuckle and Gaara could see the brunette nodding his head.

"Yeah…Leon helped raise her. Sakura had a lot of problems growing up. She was never rebellious, but she was very strong spirited with an overly developed sense of right and wrong. Leon actually used to work for the local crime lord. Sakura got him out of it." Asuma chewed on the straw in his mouth, clearly wanting another cigarette but too polite to light up in someone else's car. He sighed and shifted.

"After that. The two were pretty much like father and daughter. Don't get me wrong, Leon knows he can't replace her father, but he loves her like his own. He'd do anything to make sure she's safe." Gaara could appreciate that. It was then he decided to go on.

"We met there, through rather ostentatious circumstances. Matsuri, a rich brat from my hometown, followed me there. She made a spectacle of herself and pissed Sakura off by badmouthing the bar. Got a double shot of vodka for it." He chuckled at the memory and shook his head. "We exchanged words after that and I just walked away, not interested in either. I was at the bar when I noticed her acting as bouncer. She had a drunk guy and Naruto by the hands. Naruto actually grunted when she squeezed his fist." He turned when Asuma pointed and started heading out of town, to the darker suburbs of Kagure.

"The guy she was kicking out took a swing at her and she kicked his ass. Quite a spectacle for someone her size." He heard Asuma chuckle and the man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let me guess…it involved splits, back flips, and posing; didn't it?" Gaara chuckled and nodded, making the other man laugh outright. "She's a true gymnast at heart. She also likes using her gymnastics to devise ways to beat me. Her mother has had me teaching her self defense since she was a little child. She has yet to actually beat me in a match, though I think it's more to save my pride than lack of skill." he shook his head and looked over at the red head. Gaara decided to continue.

"After that, she introduced the real function of the bar…a fight club. One thing led to another and she started dancing with me. I don't normally dance, but there was something about her that drew me. And it's been that way ever since. She's playful and addicting." Asuma chuckled and told him to take a left. He did and found himself in a darkened part of Kagure, with large houses and wrought iron gates.

When he pulled into the drive, he noticed Asuma's face turn serious. "Sakura's been through a lot in her short life. I can't tell you everything, that's something only she can. But if you love her, give her a chance to be herself. Ask her to tell you the truth. To tell you everything. I've seen the way she looks at you…the happiness she feels when you're around. I haven't seen that in her since she understood what her father did to her mother. Don't turn your back on her…she needs you." Gaara arched a brow at the man, who got out and punched in something. The gates opened and Asuma pointed to the house. Gaara nodded and drove in, the gates closing behind him.

Gaara parked his car and got out, walking to the front door. He knocked and a maid appeared. She gave him a startled look and was about to shut the door in his face, but he held up the angel wing and the woman stopped. He cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Sakura." He said and the woman looked at him. She nodded and opened the door, letting him in. He took off his shoes and followed her. She took him up some stairs and down a long hallway. He heard something and stared at the maid as the woman opened a door and motioned him inside.

He took off his jacket and the small woman took it before leaving. He walked in and noticed that the room was almost completely dark. Only a single candle burned, but it was enough to make out shapes. He could tell there was a bed…a large bed. And there was something in the bed. He walked over and ran his finger along the sheets. Satin…he shivered at the feel and sat on the bed beside the figure. He ran his fingers over one bare shoulder and felt the figure stir.

He could see bright green eyes when she opened them and looked at him. As soon as she recognized him, she smiled lazily. "Mmmm…why hello." She murmured to him. He smirked and leaned down, running his lips along that bare skin.

She sighed in happiness and reached up, snagging his hand and pulling him down on the bed with her. He shifted so as not to make her uncomfortable. She had other plans and started stripping him of his clothes. He chuckled and reached down to kiss her. It was a passionate kiss…one that told her everything he wanted to do to her and more.

She giggled and shifted so that she was sitting in his lap while she stripped him of his clothing. She heard him groan and she sighed happily. She squeaked when she felt him brushing his lips over her bare breasts. She held his head to her chest and sighed as he kissed and nipped them. She pushed him down using her weight and smirked down at him before sitting up and moving slightly. She shifted just enough to be able to push his pants off along with his boxers. She licked her lips when she saw what she'd handled in her club. She then straddled him and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips as he put his hands on her hips.

She smirked against him and murmured mischievously. "Now _this_ is Heaven." she felt him chuckle as she pressed her lips to his once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 16: To Love, or Not to Love<p>

Growling slightly as sunlight spilled over his face, he couldn't help the slight whining note in it. He'd never been a morning person, and that damn light was so bright. He heard a content sigh and cracked one eye. He noticed the woman in his arms and smiled as he remembered their passionate night together. She'd also made good on her promise/threat to make him lose control. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled the back of her neck. He heard something and lifted his head long enough to see someone stick their head in.

"Sakura you need to wa-_holy shit_!" Gaara arched a brow at the now crimson faced Shizune. He watched as the young woman slammed the door shut and could hear her running down the hall. He sighed…so much for basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He shook his head and propped himself up on his arm to look down at her as she continued to sleep. His body was slightly sore from their activities. She'd been nearly insatiable. He chuckled and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her against him. She made a small noise and cuddled up to him with a smile as he stroked her hair.

Gaara looked up as the door burst open and there stood Shizune, who'd apparently drug both Tenten and Sakura's mother with her. Shizune pointed at him and he just arched a brow at them. He noticed the small brunette was about to shout something and he hissed at her. "If you wake Sakura up, I'm going to break my rule about not hitting girls to shut you up." He warned her. She gulped and covered her mouth with her hands. Gaara just continued to stroke her hair, his entire chest visible as he covered Sakura. He looked back at them with a bored expression. He noticed that Shizune was glaring at him.

"What did you expect, that she'd stay like you and never live her life?" He gave Shizune a disdainful look. The brunette's eyes widened as she stared at him. He shook his head. "Sakura and I talked until the early hours of the morning. She told me about growing up with you guys and your unwavering loyalty to her mother. Perhaps if you opened your eyes, you'd realize what Haruno-sama already has…Sakura's a human being, not some tool you can use." His eyes were cold now as he stared at Shizune, who gasped.

"I never said she was! But Sakura has obligations that she can't afford to-" she was cut off when Sakura's mother held up her hand.

"He's right, Shizune. You've always scolded Sakura for seeking things for herself. You've lived your life around serving me, Shizune, but Sakura and Tenten don't. They don't have to, and neither do you. It was your choice to live this way…don't try and live their lives for them." Her voice was stern as she looked down at her apprentice. The girl looked at the floor at the rebuke.

Gaara then leveled his gaze on Sakura's mother, who was watching her daughter sleep in his arms. "I don't know what secret she's keeping from me, but I know she's afraid to tell me. She thrashed about in her sleep…after she actually went to sleep. There's something she's not telling me and she's afraid that I'll stop loving her for it." His eyes narrowed on Sakura's mother, who held up her hands at the other two girls. Both dark headed girls nodded and walked out, shutting the doors behind them.

Gaara watched Sakura's mother walk around the bed and to the windows, shutting the curtains. They were plunged into the soft glow of the morning light as it filtered through the thick deep green and cream curtains. "Sakura's father accused me of being unfaithful and forced me to leave. I was once a great fighter, but my husband's insecurities always hampered my enjoyment. He wanted me to quite fighting." Gaara watched her fiddle with the wedding band still on her finger. His eyes narrowed. He'd seen a band like that before…

He watched the woman sit in the dark green chair by the bed and watch her daughter sleeping. She smiled gently and looked over at Gaara. "Sakura has been working her whole life to build herself into what she is today. She's the owner of most of the bars, night clubs, and restaurants in Kagure, all in her own right. She's been dabbling in the business industry since she turned fourteen." Gaara arched a brow at this. Why start so early? The blonde woman smiled.

"Sakura's been groomed to take over her father's business by her paternal grandfather since she was a small child. He has been doing so behind my husband's back." This surprised Gaara and he looked down at Sakura, who slept on obliviously. "She started operating a small business after her fourteenth birthday. Asuma, the man who brought you here last night, helped her start it. It was customized martial arts equipment that the two of them made together before he was shipped out." Gaara settled himself and listened to the older woman talk.

"When she turned sixteen, she bought out three bars downtown and turned them from run down dives into functioning, law abiding establishments. By her eighteenth birthday, she'd taken over about fifty-six more businesses in Kagure." Gaara's eyes widened, impressed at his woman's tenacity. Her mother smiled fondly. "She turned Kagure from a dangerous place to be, to a suitable place to live. She's been taking gymnastics all her life and dancing just as long. But the one thing she enjoys most…is fighting." Gaara arched a brow at the sad note in the older woman's voice.

"Like me, she enjoys fighting so much that she allows it to control her sometimes. I'm sure you've met Leon, right?" He nodded and watched the sad smile that came to the blonde's face. "Leon was a childhood friend of mine. I was born and raised in Konoha, but I moved to Kagure when I was little because of a scandal that involved my uncle." Gaara was surprised she was being so open with him. She just shook her head.

"Leon told me, after Sakura was born, that if I needed anything all I had to do was call him. I knew he was involved with bad people, and I wanted him to get out. It wasn't until his boss wanted him to kidnap Sakura when she was young that he got out. It cost him his wife and two daughters." Gaara could see the pain in Sakura's mother's eyes. "After that, Leon helped me raise Sakura. I know she can never replace his daughters, but she helps ease his pain and she loves him so much." Gaara nodded, remembering what Sakura had done to Sasuke for hitting the man.

"Leon told me, not long after Sakura hired him at Twilight Circle that Sakura was street fighting. At first I was furious, but I couldn't fault her for it. Fighting is in her blood. Her grandfather was a fighter, as was her grandmother, and both her parents were fighters. Telling her she was forbidden from fighting seemed a little hypocritical to me." She sighed and tilted her head to the side. "So, I started having her trained professionally. She's fought in several women's competitions, but she never seemed happy doing it. She was happiest proving to others that she could take care of herself. She doesn't like the rule restraints associated with formal fighting. So, she returned to street fighting. I allowed it, but under one condition: a panic button was established in each BBA center she owned. The panic button alerts Sasori and the Kagure police department that the fights have gotten out of hand and need to be broken up. Sakura made a deal with the police. She'd control the street fighting so that no innocent bystanders were hurt, and they'd leave her BBA dives alone. Unless the panic button goes off, they don't bother her fight clubs." Gaara nodded. That made sense. It was then the older woman sighed, looking her age for the first time since he'd met her.

"Pretty soon, it wasn't enough though. She wanted to know about her father; who he was, why he left…things like that. I didn't know what to tell her, so I told her the truth. She'd first asked me at a very young age about her father and I'd tried to explain it to her, but I wasn't sure she understood. But when I found out she was following the fighters in the EFC, I knew she did." Gaara arched a brow. Sakura's father was one of the older fighters?

"What about you? Why do you fight?" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"My father snapped one day and killed my mother. I was just a baby. My older sister and brother raised me. It was rough living, but we managed. I used to get harassed at school because everyone knew what our father did…and I looked just like him growing up." He heard the blonde gasp and he shrugged. "I started fighting to make them leave me and my siblings alone. I've been fighting ever since. Street fighting is highly forbidden in Suna, where I grew up. But it was the only way I could make enough money to support us. My sister dropped out of school and picked up a full time job with two part time jobs. My brother went to school, but he had a part time job as well. I was too young to work legally in Suna at the time, so I fought to help pay the bills." He noticed the respect in her eyes and it made him feel…warm inside.

"A very humble beginning for such an acclaimed champion." She said lightly. Gaara thanked her quietly and then looked her straight in the face.

"What connection does your fighter, Kura, have with Sakura?" He noticed the blonde woman stiffen and then frown.

"Why?" Her eyes were suspicious and he wondered why that was. He decided honesty was the key.

"Because he told me Sakura's not what she seems. He told me not to fall in love with her. Said that Sakura had secrets…secrets that I wouldn't be able to handle should I ever find out about them. He told me that she hurt because her father abandoned her and that she resents him for leaving. He also told me how she aches inside because of something your husband's brother did to you…a stab wound to be specific. One in the exact place where Orochimaru was stabbed. So tell me…which one of the brothers is Sakura's father?" He noticed the woman narrow her eyes on him before looking at her daughter, who was still apparently sleeping. The blonde lifted her chin and shook her head.

"I will tell you our story, but you can never repeat this to anyone, not even Sakura herself. She believes that what she is doing is right and she fears that if you find out, you will either abandon her like everyone else in her life has, or you won't understand why she so desperately needs this." He nodded, wanting to know. She nodded and stood. "Very well, come with me. I will show you everything." he nodded and looked around for his clothes. He pulled on his pants and followed her out the door.

He followed the blonde, who walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. He arched a brow…a third floor? He shook his head and followed regardless. When he caught up to her, she had her hand on a door handle and she sighed. "Remember…what I am about to show you can never go further than this room and to no one but you and I. Not even Shizune and Tenten have seen this room." He nodded and followed her as she opened the door and walked in. She shut the door behind them and turned on a light. He gasped at what he saw.

There were pictures everywhere. Pictures of Sakura and her mother when Sakura was little, pictures of Sakura in various dresses, leotards, and uniforms; there were martial arts belts everywhere, metals, trophies…it was like a shrine. There were two chairs in the spacious room. She motioned him to take one. When they were seated, she grabbed an old book and opened it, pointing at various things.

"This was me when I fought in the EFC." She said, a small smile of memory coming to her face. He looked at the picture and arched a brow. She looked exactly like Kura in that picture. She turned the page and he almost gasped. It was of her and his boss, Jiraiya, in the ring together. They were apparently fighting. She didn't comment, just turned the page. He did gasped at the next page. "This is when Jiraiya and I married." She said quietly. He was about to ask something when she held up her hand. "I'm going to show you, then I will answer your questions." he nodded and let her continue.

"We were married a little while after I claimed the welterweight championship. Jiraiya and I usually fought over it in the ring, but one of us always had it back then." She smiled and ran her hands over the old pictures. She then turned the page and hissed. "This is Orochimaru when we were all still fighters in the EFC. He'd always been jealous of mine and Jiraiya's relationship and he started spreading lies about me. Unfortunately, my husband was a foolish man and believed them." She sighed and put the book down. She picked another up and opened it.

He was stunned by what he saw. It was still the blonde woman, but she was in a hospital bed surrounded by equipment, a breathing apparatus right by her head. Her eyes were closed and her body was still. "This was after Orochimaru stabbed me. Jiraiya and I had a really big fight that night. He wanted me to quite fighting and couldn't understand why I didn't want to. Orochimaru tried to rape me not long after I stormed away from my husband, and I didn't fight back. I knew Jiraiya would stop it. When he did, he asked me why I didn't fight Orochimaru off and I just glared at him and told him it was because he didn't want me fighting anymore. That's when he abandoned me." Gaara could see her tears and he reached out and gripped her hand. She smiled thankfully at him and then continued.

"That night, in the parking lot, Orochimaru stabbed me. He'd meant to kill me, and he probably thinks he did, because I disappeared after that. I went to Jiraiya's father, Hiruzen. He took care of me and helped me through everything and stayed with me after Sakura was born." she then put down the album and picked up another. It was of Sakura and Hinata. He arched a brow and looked at the blonde.

"This was when Sakura went to college. She was studying to be a geneticist. She wanted to help people like herself." Gaara arched a brow at her and put his hand on hers. She looked at him and nodded. "I'll tell you about that first, so you can understand what she went through." She reached behind her and picked up a small baby album. She opened it and Gaara gasped.

"What the hell?" He asked and took the album from the blonde, who closed her eyes.

"Sakura was born with a genetic defect. I was pregnant with her when Orochimaru stabbed me. The resulting trauma affected her physical appearance. Other than bone structure and build, she looks nothing like her father or me." Gaara couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in the blonde woman's arms was a tiny toddler with bright pink hair and those captivating green eyes. The eyes were the only indication it was Sakura at all.

"Because of my injury, she was born with this defect. She was teased mercilessly for it. I started dying her hair and I even changed where she went to school. That's how she ended up being friends with Tenten." She took the book back and put it back on a shelf and then held up the picture with the black haired Sakura and Hinata. "Ever since she was little, Sakura's wanted to help people with genetic disorders. She wants to help people overcome the defects and disorders that make them different." Gaara smirked at the thought…she definitely seemed like that kind of woman.

He looked at the pictures of Hinata and Sakura that had obviously been taken by a third party. There was one picture where that third party was revealed. It was Leon. Gaara looked at Sakura's mother, who nodded. "This picture was taken right after Leon had to rebuild Twilight Circle the first time. His old boss had found him and burned the bar down around his ears. Sakura had rushed into the burning building to save him." Gaara noticed the bandages and stitches on the older man, who had his hand on top of Sakura's head.

He noticed the sadness in the blonde woman's eyes. "Right after she saved Leon, there was an explosion in the chemistry lab at her school. Sakura was terribly injured in the explosion." Gaara narrowed his eyes. It was all too convenient that Sakura had saved Leon from a fire only to turn around and have an accident in the chemistry lab. Her mother seemed to be reading his mind, because she nodded.

"It was later discovered that the same man who'd started the fire at Twilight Circle also tampered with things in the chemistry lab. Leon…Leon felt responsible. He vowed to never let anyone hurt Sakura again." Gaara nodded and turned the page. The next photo made his heart plummet to his stomach. It was Sakura, her hair a pale pink color, with bandages wrapped around her eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed, several other bandages visible on her person and a breathing tube coming out of her mouth.

"She was comatose for nearly two months. When she woke up, she couldn't remember the explosion, but she knew something had happened to her. When they checked the extent of her injuries, they found her eyes had been badly damaged." Gaara looked at another picture. This one was of a barely lit room and he could make out a smiling Sakura. "But she never let that get her down. Her aunt, Tsuki, developed eye drops to control the pain, but the sensitivity remained. She has to wear sunglasses or specialized contacts to protect her eyes now." Gaara nodded and turned the page. It was of Sakura at her college graduation ceremony. She was wearing the valedictorian sash and all kinds of assorted achievements were visible. She held up her diploma and was smiling.

Gaara smiled and ran his hand over the photo. She seemed like such a happy girl. He then turned the page and noticed one of Sakura looking at her mother, her eyes sad. Leon was sitting by her mother, who was staring at the seat reserved for Sakura's father. Sakura's grandfather, uncles and aunts were there, but Sakura's father wasn't. "She suffered greatly, knowing her father hadn't even bothered to try and find me after what happened. Sakura blamed Jiraiya for my sickness…for my frailty." He noticed her close her eyes and the album as well and sit it down, folding her hands in her lap.

"It was on that day that Sakura made a decision. She was going to force Jiraiya to recognize us. She was going to show him, to prove to him who she was. She knew he'd never believe she was his daughter…not when he'd so easily allowed his insecurities to taint his overall opinion of me." Gaara's eyes widened as the implications of what this woman had just said ran amok in his mind.

"So that means…" everything made sense to him now. Why everyone said that Sakura had a secret, why Kura would warn Gaara off of her…he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner. He noticed the blonde woman nodding, her eyes closed.

"Sakura has closed herself off from everyone since she graduated college and focused solely on proving herself to her father. She entered the EFC disguised as a man…disguised as Kura." Gaara cursed and stood, pacing. He couldn't fight Kura knowing that it was really Sakura. He'd never be able to hurt her…and she'd know he knew. He ran his hands through his hair and looked around him.

"So let me get this straight: Sakura's father is my boss, Jiraiya, which makes the founder of the EFC, Sarutobi-sama, her grandfather." He looked at his lover's mother, who nodded. "And Sakura is fighting under the assumed name 'Kura' to prove herself to her father, who abandoned you when you were just barely pregnant with her." Again, the blonde nodded. He then sighed. "But why the deceit? Why fight as a man?" He noticed the coldness enter the woman's eyes.

"Because women are not taken seriously as fighters in the EFC…even when I was a fighter, I fought under the guise of a man until I actually acquired the welterweight championship belt. It was only then that I was ousted as a female. They tried to take the title from me until Jiraiya stood up for me and said that if a woman could defeat all of the people competing for the belt, she deserved to wear it with pride. Mind you, his own mother had been a EFC fighter. But that was before men and women fighters were separated." Gaara nodded, understanding then that things inside the EFC were more than they appeared to be. He reckoned because he was a guy, he'd never seen how nasty the EFC could really be. He ran both hands through his hair as he started pacing again.

"You do realize that I'll never be able to fight her. Not now, knowing that it's Sakura under that blonde hair and those goggles." He noticed the blonde give him a smug smile.

"You may not have a choice. Sakura has decided that no matter what, she's going to go through with this." Gaara was getting agitated. He didn't think he could fight her…not her…

"But it's Sakura we're talking about. I can't get into the ring knowing it's her and give it my all…" He shook his head in frustration. He heard her grunt and turned to see her frowning at him.

"Are you saying this because she's a woman or because you took her virginity?" She asked in a harsh tone. His head whipped up and he glared at her.

"I'm saying this because I love her, dammit!" He yelled and glared at his lover's mother. He noticed the blonde woman smile at him.

"This isn't just about her exonerating me anymore. This is about her father acknowledging her. She's gone through her entire life watching him from afar. She's always wondered what it would be like to have her father love her. Leon's a great man, but he's not her father, nor could he ever replace her father." She said gently and stood, walking over to him. "If you can't fight her as an opponent, then fight her _because_ you love her. _Help_ her fulfill her dreams. Give her your all…just like she'll give you hers." She put her hands on top of his and smiled at their conjoined hands.

"A girl like Sakura won't submit easily. She may have shared herself with you, but you are going to have to prove yourself worthy of her. It's in her blood." Gaara stared at Sakura's mother as the blonde smiled up at him again. "Give her what I can't, Gaara. Give her the fight that will help her prove herself to her father…help her gain his recognition." Gaara looked down at their hands and sighed. He nodded, though he still wasn't sure he'd be able to do it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 17: Sabaku 'The Crimson Reaper' Gaara<p>

Sakura was fidgeting backstage. This was the fight she'd been dreading since she'd gotten involved with Gaara. It was time for her to fight her lover for the welterweight championship title. She still remembered the way he'd woke her up the morning after they'd made love for the first time. She'd awoken to him caressing her, kissing her all over, and delving his long fingers into her secret alcove. He'd then gently made love to her once more, kissing her on the lips and murmuring in another language. She'd been surprised by his use of the native Suna tongue…pleasantly surprised at that. She had no idea what he'd been saying to her, but she'd enjoyed it regardless.

He'd also taken her out several times since then, occasionally taking her dancing, but mostly to dinner and/or a movie. And every time he'd had a fight that she didn't, she'd gone to watch him and cheered him on. He'd smirk at her and wink at her, making her blush when several people would look at her in surprise. She'd also noticed that all the Kagure businessmen that used to pester her about marrying them abruptly stopped. She wondered if that was due to her mother, or due to him.

Now, here she was, worriedly wringing her hands over and over. She'd never been this nervous before a fight. She looked over at Tenten, who had a dark hickie on her collarbone and a scowl on her face. She was wearing a dress suit Neji had bought her. They'd started spending a lot of time together since the night he'd stolen her away from Sakura's side, though the brunette woman swore it was only in a professional, and sometimes friendly, manner. Tenten had started helping Hinata with Neji's career and the brunette fighter had become much more lively since. She then slid her gaze over to the blushing brunette medic apprenticed under her mother, Shizune.

Shizune was a conundrum for Sakura. After the day Sakura had woken up in Gaara's arms, the young apprentice had made herself scarce around the mansion. She'd even come home once with little love bites all over her neck. When Tenten had teased her about them, Sakura had stood up for her by pointing out Tenten's much larger love bites. Shizune had smiled at Sakura and thanked her before hugging Sakura and apologizing. Now, things were much more comfortable between the three girls, even though their time together as a group had diminished.

Sakura wondered who it was that Shizune had started running around with that the young brunette had actually allowed to nibble on her. However, thoughts of nibbling brought the young Haruno woman's mind back to her red headed lover. He'd never officially asked her, but the tabloids had labeled her 'The Crimson Reaper's Girlfriend'. They had yet to get a clear picture of her, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they managed to and people began talking. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her two best friends with frightened eyes. "I…I don't know if I can do this…" She managed to whisper. Both girls turned gentle eyes on her.

"Sakura-chan, it will be fine. Just remember what you're here for. I'm sure Gaara-san will understand why you're doing this." Shizune said gently. Tenten nodded, a smirk on her face.

"And just think…you'll get to see what he's like in the ring, not just in bed." Sakura actually blushed at that and hissed at Tenten, who giggled and shook her head. "Hey, don't worry about it. You love fighting, Sakura. What better way to make sure your man can take care of you than to test him yourself. Just have fun. Think of it as preliminaries for tonight and whoever wins gets to be on top." Sakura gaped at her friend and shook her head.

"Neji has corrupted you." Sakura chuckled and shook her head. Tenten giggled and put her hand on her hip, smirking.

"Yes, well, I have to confess that I've corrupted him a bit too. Not to mention bolstered his ego on several occasion with thinking I worship the ground he walks on. It doesn't hurt to feed his ego, as long as you temper it with putting him in his place when it gets too big." all three girls giggled lightly and shook their heads. Tenten then turned to Shizune, who blushed.

"And just who is your mystery boy, Shizune? Never thought I'd see the day when little miss goody two shoes came home with hickies on her neck." Shizune blushed even more at the tease and looked at her hands, as if her nails were suddenly very interesting.

"Uhm, well, you see…" she didn't know how to tell them, so Sakura put her hand on the older girl's shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay Shizune. You can tell us when you're ready." Sakura then gave Tenten a look that said 'don't push her'. Tenten sighed and nodded and looked at her watch.

"Okay, it's time to start heading out." Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Making a split second decision, she ripped off the wig and unbound her long silvery pink hair. Her friends looked at her in question and she smiled. The two girls smiled in understanding and they all walked out. Sakura, on her way between her two friends, braided her hair. As Kura, she usually kept the blonde wig bound in a low ponytail inside the ring. In the light of the arena, her hair would appear silver, so she didn't mind. No one besides her family knew what her real hair color was.

She heard the emcee introducing her as she walked out. She noticed that there were people yelling 'Kura' and she smirked. So…they'd taken a liking to her, huh? She shook her head and walked out. She noticed the applause die a little as she walked out, most people not recognizing her without her bright blonde wig. She made her way to the ring and climbed in. When she was in, she looked towards the owner's box. One muscular arm lifted and pointed at it, just like she always did. This made the crowd go wild, because it was something only she ever did.

Up in the owner's box, Jiraiya was straining his eyes. He'd thought Kura was blonde, but this fighter seemed to have silver hair. He looked over his shoulder at Kankuro, who had a file in his hands. "Kankuro, let me see that file again." the brunette handed him the file and he opened it. He skimmed through it to hair color. "Blonde, though unsure of natural color." he read aloud and then looked back down at the ring. Perhaps silver was the kid's natural color? He handed the file back to Kankuro, who stood quietly.

On the floor, surprised black eyes met curious hazel ones. "Where's her wig?" Sarutobi whispered to his daughter-in-law. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know. Perhaps she's decided to do this as herself and not as Kura?" The blonde woman returned equally as quiet. Sarutobi nodded, but he was still nervous. They stopped talking when the emcee announced Gaara. The red head stalked out, his belt on his shoulder. He looked around and his eyes were cold as ice. He walked up to the ring, Naruto, Neji and Genma trailing behind him along with Hinata and Gaara's trainer, Baki.

Sakura watched as her 'boyfriend', she preferred to call him her lover because he definitely wasn't a boy, approached. He paused and looked over at her, his eyes flickering momentarily before he turned to his companions. Sakura balled her hands into fists to hide the shaking. She really didn't want to do this. She listened, dazed, as the emcee announced them and then the referee. The ref called them into the middle and told them to have a good, clean fight. Sakura nodded and just stared at Gaara from behind her visor. He seemed to be staring at her too. They were instructed to shake hands and when their hands touched, she noticed him staring at it.

She pulled away from him and stepped back, waiting for the bell. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the task at hand. She looked back up at the owner's box and steeled her resolve. She _would_ win this and prove herself to her father. She also saw Naruto grinning at her from the side of the ring. The bell sounded and the two circled one another. Gaara made a few feints towards her, but she was still reluctant to throw any of her own punches. She noticed Gaara growing agitated. It was Naruto that yelled at them both.

"Stop pussyfooting around and fight, ya blowhards!" He taunted them. Both looked at him, glares on their faces, though the only evidence of Sakura's was her pursed lips. When they looked back at one another, she noticed that his eyes were unsure. He was as unsure about fighting her as she was about fighting him. But…why? She spared a glance over at Hinata, wondering if she'd told Gaara her true identity. While she was distracted, Gaara spared at glance at her mother.

His unsure jade orbs met her confident hazel ones. He remembered what she'd said to him yesterday. '_If you can't fight her as an opponent, then fight her because you love her'._ He nodded and turned back to see Sakura look over at him. Her words from the night they met rang in his ears as well. _'If you want me, you'll have to prove you can handle me'_. He decided to do just that. He smirked at her and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. She seemed confused, if the pursing of her lips was any indication. He dropped his hands and lifted his chin proudly.

"You gonna fight…or dance?" he asked her. Her eyes widened at his taunt. Was he questioning her fighting abilities? He crossed his arms over his chest. "Nice hair…reminds me of a girl." She paused, staring at him. Was he trying to psych her out? She then noticed his wicked smirk. "As a matter of fact, reminds me of my girl's hair." She gasped and shifted to her back foot, staring at him. She noticed his eyes change then…become playful. "How about it, 'baby'? You wanna show me what you got?"

It took her a few seconds for his taunt to sink in and then she growled at him. He smirked and put up his fists. "That's better. Come on sweetheart, let's see what you can do." Not even thinking about what he was saying, she charged him. He dodged her as she ran at him. He was very close to her when he did. As a matter of fact, she was almost sure he knew she was a girl by the way he was acting, though she wasn't sure he knew it was her.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the floor then, holding her in a bind. He leaned down and whispered to her. "I was right…you are a woman." She gasped but said nothing. She felt him loosen his grip on her. "I don't fight women." He said and then released her completely. Hurt by his comment and angry that he'd be so chauvinistic, she slammed her fists into the mat and pushed herself up onto her hands and flipped out of it. She turned to him with a glare.

"If you don't want me to hurt you, you sure as hell better fight." She hissed and cracked her knuckles. She noticed him smirk and take up a fighting stance. Not caring about anything anymore except beating her lover in this match, she stalked around him. She knew he was expecting her to do something, so she didn't disappoint him. With the grace born of years of gymnastics, she ran at him. When he moved, she ran up the side of the cage wall and back flipped off, using it as a springboard to put even more power behind her punch. With a gasp, he dodged, noticing the crowd was cheering wildly now. He smirked at her, glad she was back to her feisty self. Melancholy didn't look good on her.

He chuckled, his smile wider than it had ever been. "That's right baby…give me everything you've got." He watched as she growled and rushed him. He caught her as she took him to the mat. He refused to punch her, but he wasn't above joint locks and submission holds. They wrestled around on the mat, each trying to dominate the other. He heard her growling and he chuckled wickedly. "Well aren't you a naughty little girl." He whispered to her when she wrapped her thighs around his neck, trying to get him to tap out. However, her hold wasn't solid and he escaped. He had her on her stomach and was lying on her back, in a headlock, when he purred in her ear. "Careful there love, you might give me a hard on." He taunted her. With a growl, she bucked him off. It was war now.

She didn't care if he knew who she was or not. He was taunting her and she wouldn't stand for it. She'd show her lover who wore the pants in this relationship. She sprang to her feet and did a few back handsprings away from him. She then took a deep breath and took up the stance her mother had taught her. She watched him snap up from the mat easily, still in his fighting stance. He then opened his arms wide, a sly smirk on his face. "Come and get me angel." With a snarl, she rushed him. She threw a punch, which he dodged. When her fist connected with the cage, she felt the bars bend under her fist, making a dent. She heard gasps, but she ignored them. She was too pissed at Gaara.

He was still smirking at her as she chased him around the ring, punching at him, only to have them miss. She decided to move a little faster. She caught him by surprise and almost landed a punch, but he blocked it, sending it careening into the cage wall again. There were dents all in the cage from her punches. There were also small craters in the mat floor where she'd tripped him once or twice and tried punching him. She was growling dangerously when the bell rang and she retreated to her corner for her superficial wounds to be healed and to get a pep talk. However, the person in her corner at the moment was her mother.

"Sakura stop playing with him. It's obvious he's figured you out. He's playing with you. He knows how to set you off. He's using this to prove himself as your lover. Don't lose your head or you'll lose this fight." She looked at her daughter seriously, who looked surprised.

"He…he knows it's me?" She asked in a small voice. Tsunade sighed.

"I think he does. He's been playing cat and mouse with you since you shook hands. Haven't you noticed he hasn't tried to punch you not once?" Sakura gasped at the realization. She looked over at Gaara, who was sitting in his corner, a smirk on his face. He winked at her and she felt a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. She looked back at her mother with a smirk.

"Maybe that will work in my favor. I think it's more fun this way." Sakura felt her energy renewing. He knew, and he still cared about her. He didn't look at her with disgust or betrayal. Instead, he was using this match to prove himself a worthy lover. She'd told him herself he'd have to prove he could handle her. Excitement sang through her and she hopped up, ready to fight more. She had a smirk on her face now. The bell rang and she made her way out to the floor once more.

She noticed him smiling. "So, you just now realizing the truth Sa-ku-ra." He purred, making her shiver. She smirked even more and retorted in a coy voice.

"I thought you were acting a little weird. Not punching, only going for takedowns…I should have known from the beginning that you knew. You were too unsure in the beginning for you to have not known. What changed your mind and made you taunt me into fighting with my all?" She noticed him grunt and give her a wicked look.

"You told me once that I'd have to prove I can handle you. When I figured out who you really were, I was a little shocked and a whole lot aroused. I like the idea of having you pinned beneath me when millions of people are watching. Payback for that little incident in Heaven." He smirked as she chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, let's just see who's paying who back here." She hissed at him in a seductive voice. "You know I don't like pet names." She snapped her teeth at him. He just smirked.

"How else was I going to get you to fight me without blatantly telling you I knew who you were? You'd have froze up if I told you I knew and I couldn't afford that." She gave him another wicked smirk.

"Let's make this a game. For each solid hit landed, a point is awarded. For each point you have, you get a request of the other later tonight." She noticed him arch his brow.

"I think I like this game. But do they have to be punches?" He asked, a little unsure. She arched a brow at him.

"What's the matter, afraid?" She taunted him and smirked when she noticed his eyes flash. She heard him growl then. She laughed openly at him. "This is an official fight, Gaara. If you don't hit me, you get nothing." She licked her lips teasingly. She knew what that would do to him. She heard him growl and she chuckled. "Then you understand. Good." She purred and then launched herself at him. She threw punches, trying to connect. She watched him as he dodged. She feinted, her other fist connecting soundly with his stomach. He staggered back and smirked at her.

"Smart girl. Now it's my turn." He rushed her, making her gasp in surprise. She did a back handspring to get away, but he caught up with her and caught her in the solar plexus, winding her. She dropped and rolled away as he tried to capture her and put her in a hold. It was one to one so far. She jumped up and rubbed at her sore abs. She smirked at him.

"This is fun." She cheered and did two back handsprings before jumping up on the wall like a monkey, hanging on. She then pushed off and dropped to the floor, using her momentum to lend her speed as she rushed at him, feinting to the left and running along the cage. She feinted again, this time to the right, and slipped under his guard. However, he was ready for her and caught her fist while landing his own punch to her chest. She rolled away from him, a smirk on her face.

She loved this…loved their game, the way he was dominating her. She had one point to his two and was intent on ending this here and now, so that she could prove her worth to her father. With a smirk of triumph, she punched her fists into the ground, shaking the entire arena. She noticed him wobble and rushed him. She rammed her shoulder into his stomach and took him down. He tried to scramble out of her hold, but she had her legs wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his side, and her arms around his neck, holding him in a headlock. She reinforced the headlock and waited for him to either tap out or pass out.

Her blood was pumping when she was finally pulled off of Gaara, who wasn't passed out, but he hadn't tapped out either. The ref had called the match, thinking of saving Gaara's pride. He had, after all, been the reigning champion for several years now. Sakura held him in her arms and smiled at him as he smirked back up at her.

"Good fight…but I won our little game." She chuckled and shook her head at him.

"It was the least I could do being as I was taking your belt and title from you." He shook his head and smiled at her.

"It's your belt now…your title. You earned it." He then gave her a wicked smirk. "Besides, it'll be fun to fight you again and see if I can take it back. But I'll let you keep it for a little while." She smirked down at him and laughed gently.

"You'll _let_ me, huh?" he chuckled and nodded. She stood and then helped him up, patting him on the shoulder and smiling, putting on a good show for the crowd. Gaara noticed that there was someone talking to the officials and then one of the officials went over to the emcee. Before they could act, he held up Sakura's hand and pointed at her. The crowd went nuts seeing Gaara, of all people, congratulating the fighter who'd beat him. After that, the emcee shook his head. Gaara's guess had been right. They were going to try and renounce Sakura as the winner. He whispered in her ear and then walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, call your old man. We're going to have trouble." Naruto nodded and called. Gaara noticed Sakura looking up at the owner's box. He nodded…this is what had to be done.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fight 18: Final Match<p>

Gaara walked quickly over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked over to Shizune and Tenten, who looked at Gaara curiously. He jerked his head in the officials' direction and they all noticed a figure in a black hoodie and khaki pants. It was pointing at Sakura and making crude motions around the chest, making it plain the person was telling them Sakura was female. Tenten nodded and pushed Sakura into her mother's arms, threw her hoodie on her and sent them to her locker room. Tenten stood there, waiting for the officials. She gave them a sinister glare as they approached, the hooded figure behind them.

"You are Kura's trainer, correct?" One official asked her in a haughty tone. Tenten arched a brow and smirked as she saw someone approaching them from behind. It was just then that Neji walked up to her and kissed her on the side of the head.

"What's going on babe?" He asked her and wrapped his arms around her. She noticed the officials' eyes widen and she smirked before turning her big brown eyes up to him.

"These guys are being rude to me, Neji." She pouted and gave him a sad look. Neji got a murderous look in his eyes. He turned to them, his cool eyes holding warning.

"Next time you're rude to my woman, you're going to find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of a TKO." He growled and pulled her after him, leaving the officials to gape. It was then that Naruto walked over with Jiraiya, who looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on? Why did I get a call saying you were going to overturn the results of the fight?" He growled angrily. The officials looked at one another and then at him.

"We think you need to call a meeting sir. The fighter, Kura, isn't what we think." Jiraiya looked at Naruto, who seemed confused and then back at the officials. He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll convene in the owner's box. Send Kura, his trainer, his owner, and his sponsor with him." The officials nodded and dispatched someone to retrieve said people.

Jiraiya shook his head and walked with Naruto and Hinata up to the owner's box. He looked over at Hinata, who looked a little nervous. He arched a brow at her. "Is there something bothering you, Hinata?" the girl looked up and then back down at her hands.

"That man in the hoodie…it was Sasuke. That means he's not blind, like the rest of Orochimaru's fighters tried to make us believe." Jiraiya stopped, surprised.

"How do you know it was him?" Hinata blushed and looked at the floor.

"When he's nervous, he shifts from one foot to the other. When he's excited, he gestures wildly with his hands. Also, he was limping, which indicates he's been in a fight recently or he's been hurt badly. Plus he was wearing sunglasses the same brand Sasuke favors." Jiraiya blinked and started laughing. The girl was too damn observant sometimes.

"Hinata, you are the most observant girl I have ever met." He chuckled harder when she blushed and murmured a 'sorry'. "Don't be sorry, that just gives me a little insight as to motivation." She nodded and blushed when Naruto gently kissed her, telling her she was really smart. Jiraiya smiled at the two of them, though it also brought a pang to his heart. He'd been in love like that once…a long time ago. He sighed, knowing he was an idiot. He was still in love like that, but his woman was nowhere to be seen. If he ever found her again, he'd never let her go.

He opened the door to the owner's box to find Neji, a brunette girl with glasses, a dark haired girl, and a woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun. They were all facing away from him. He walked in and cleared his throat. The blonde didn't move, but the other three did. They acknowledged him as he went over to the VIP seat where he conducted his meetings. He waited for others to come in.

He noticed the blonde woman kept her back to him, obviously she was Kura's owner. She must be pissed at him after learning the officials were trying to overturn the results. He huffed…he wasn't in the mood to deal with bitchy fighter owners. He regarded the girl that was standing with Neji, her head on his shoulder and the finger of her visible hand drawing little circles in his chest. Every once in a while, she'd giggle at him for growling at her.

He regarded the other dark headed girl, who was looking at the floor. She seemed more subdued in this kind of atmosphere than the other two. He looked up when the door to his office opened. The officials walked in first, then Gaara and Genma, and finally the hooded figure. The doors had just closed when the officials started speaking.

"The fighter known as Kura is to be disqualified." One official stated boldly. Jiraiya gasped when angry hazel eyes turned to them. The blonde stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. Her red dress looked more like a lopped off Victorian style dress, with the ruffles and lace, but the look in her eyes was nothing a Victorian woman would have shown.

"On what grounds? The fight was fair and none of the rules were broken." Jiraiya just sat there, stunned. Standing right in front of him was his wife…a woman he'd spent the past two decades searching for. He was so stunned, he couldn't even speak.

"Kura is being disqualified for misrepresentation. Kura registered under a false name." The blonde snorted and glared at them.

"I seem to remember you making that same accusation almost thirty two years ago too, you chauvinistic old bastard. Only the name was Senju, not Kura." The old man's eyes widened as he looked at her in shock. She smirked at him.

"You thought everyone forgot about your disdain for women, Enoji?" All the officials whirled around to see the founder of the EFC, Sarutobi Hiruzen, standing there with his pipe in his mouth. They all looked shocked, including Jiraiya, who hadn't stopped being shocked since the blonde woman turned to face him.

"F-father?" Jiraiya managed to get out before looking back at his wife. He looked over at Sarutobi, who chuckled.

"Yes, I guess I'm caught. I'm Kura's sponsor." He chuckled and walked over to his oldest son, who stood and offered his father his seat. Sarutobi was about to decline when Jiraiya insisted. Sighing, the older man nodded and sat down. "What's this about misrepresentation, Enoji?" The older man looked over at the other man, who looked nervous.

"The fighter's name is not 'Kura'. When registering to fight for the EFC, it is mandatory to give your real name, as well as a fighting name. Also, Kura lied about gender. Kura's not a man, she's a woman." Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya, who nodded and went to his desk, pulling out all the forms of the fighters that had signed up this year. He gave it to his father, who leafed through and found Kura's registration form. He squinted at it before taking his glasses out and reading it.

"Name: Kura; fighting name: Kura; age: 22; height: 5'6; weight: 63.5 kg;" he arched a brow at this and chuckled. "A little sensitive about her weight I see. Most people don't know what that means, but it means she's 140 pounds." He looked up when the blonde woman snorted. He smiled at her and kept reading. "Style: Mixed Martial Arts; Address: Kagure;" he skipped over the number and street, settling for just the town she lived in. He then shook his head. "Nowhere on this form does it ask what her gender is." It was then that Jiraiya pointed out the small, almost obscure section that said 'sex'. Out beside it were the words 'yes please'. Sarutobi chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I'm sure if I didn't see it, then Kura did not." He took his glasses off and regarded the officials.

"How is Kura lying? I see no indication of a lie, do you son?" Jiraiya shook his head, still stunned that his wife was standing right there in front of him. It was then that the hooded figure spoke up.

"Kura isn't her real name. That's enough reason to get her disqualified." He growled. It was then that Gaara snorted.

"What? Pissed you got the shit beat out of you by a girl…Uchiha?" he smirked at the Uchiha, who growled.

"So did you, fucktard." The black haired man pulled his hood off and glared through his sunglasses. You could see the pink flesh that was forming a scar on his face. Gaara just smirked and shook his head.

"Yah, I know. But she had to go all out to beat me. She was just toying with you." He noticed everyone watching their exchange. Mad as hell, Sasuke suddenly ripped his sunglasses off, revealing one dull grey eye and the still healing scar on his face.

"Does it _look_ like she was just messing around? I'm fucking _blind_ in one eye! That crazy bitch blinded me!" He yelled and pointed to his eye. Gaara's own eyes turned cold.

"That 'crazy bitch' is a better fighter than you ever were, Sasuke. You should have learned your lesson when you were put against Naruto that running your mouth would get you in trouble." Sasuke gritted his teeth until a voice from the door had them all snapping around to see them.

"Better fighter, maybe, but still crazy." Gaara's eyes narrowed on Orochimaru, who was being wheeled into the room by a man with silver hair and glasses. He looked smug. Orochimaru did too, until he caught sight of the blonde woman. His eyes went wide and he became speechless. She gave him a nasty smirk.

"Awww, it's nice to see you to Orochimaru. I never got to thank you for that blade you slipped between my ribs twenty three years ago." She looked at him and smiled. "Though I see someone thanked you for me." It was then that Jiraiya found his voice.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" He thundered as he looked from his wife to his step brother. Orochimaru actually cringed as Jiraiya looked at him. It was then that the blonde smirked and fiddled with her hair.

"I was wondering how long it would take you idiots to figure it out, though I think Jiraiya knew as soon as he saw me." she took the pins out of her hair and shook out her thick blonde mane, which had become longer over the years. She smirked at them when she was done. Enoji gasped and pointed at her.

"_You_! You're Tsunade, the previous welterweight champion that went missing over two decades ago!" Tsunade chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. You can thank Orochimaru for my disappearance. He tried to kill me." She was dead serious as she looked at the pale faced man. The silver haired man behind him growled and rushed towards Tsunade. Before anyone could blink, a flash of silver intercepted the man, sending him spiraling across the room into the bar. Feral green eyes glared at the man while long silvery hair seemed to stand out in spikes.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" She growled dangerously. No one dared move until the girl calmed down…and it was obvious that the silver haired figure was a girl. She stood there in a pair of cutoff daisy dukes, a tight red tanktop, and black tennis shoes. She had two angel wings around her neck: one with a diamond and the other with the pink stone. The man picked himself up, groaning in pain, and looked at his assailant. He stared in surprise.

"Sakura?" She growled at him, standing in front of Tsunade. Her unique green eyes held everyone captivated. She then turned her glowing green eyes to Orochimaru, who seemed shocked to see her.

"You ever touch her again Orochimaru and I'll kill you in cold blood. You tried to kill her once, and for that, I returned the favor. You ever touch my mother again and I'll make sure to put you in the ground next time." She put her fists up, like she was ready to fight. It was Sarutobi who stood and spoke.

"Sakura, dear, your mother is perfectly safe here. My stepson cannot hurt her ever again. Calm down." Everyone looked from Sakura, to the old man, and then back to Sakura. The fire in her eyes died down to a smolder as she regarded the man she'd punched.

"Kabuto, you ever come less than ten feet from my mother again and I'll beat your ass down like I did back in college." She hissed and glared. Again, Sarutobi gently told her to calm down. She looked over at the older man and nodded. "Yes Grandpa." She said docilely. Jiraiya's mouth hung open as he pointed to the girl.

"M-mother? Grandpa? What the hell?" Sakura looked at Jiraiya, her eyes guarded. She looked over at Sarutobi, who sighed.

"The day you claim Tsunade disappeared, she showed up to my house with a severe wound in her stomach. She almost died. She told me later she was pregnant with your child." Jiraiya was so shocked all he could do was look from his father to his wife and supposed daughter, and then back to his father.

"I helped her through her pregnancy; Tsuki and Asuma helped as well. We all knew where she was and that she was pregnant with your child, but we also knew what you'd said and done to her. None of us were willing to tell you where she was." Sarutobi's eyes were harsh as he regarded his son. He then looked over at Orochimaru.

"You tried so hard to ensure Jiraiya didn't have an heir that you tried to ruin his marriage and, when that looked like it was going to fail, you tried to kill his wife. I would never have left my company to you, Orochimaru, you're too greedy." Sarutobi then lifted his hand and several police officers walked in and took the pale man away. Sasuke looked shocked, as well as Kabuto. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"The day you came into Twilight Circle and you hit Leon, you sealed your own fate. Leon helped my mother raise me…there's no way in hell I'd let you off with just a warning after you hurt him. Your display of cowardice and your lack of compassion for your team didn't help you any either." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. She then looked at the officials, who were stunned.

"My name, in case you're a little too dense to make the connection, is Sa_kura_. I put my name on there, just the shorter version. My Uncle Asuma has called me Kura since I was in diapers. It was only after he found out that I was using that as my fighting name that he stopped." She then turned to look at her father. Her eyes were suddenly uncertain as she regarded him. He looked at her in a daze.

"I have a child? I have a daughter?" He seemed unable to comprehend as he looked from his father to his wife and then at Sakura. Tsunade shook her head.

"You were always a slow one, Jiraiya." She then looked at Sarutobi, who nodded. Sarutobi then motioned Sakura to him.

"After Sakura was born, I changed my will." He looked at everyone gathered, especially his son. "In the will, I specifically ordered that should something happen to me, Sakura inherited immediate ownership of the EFC." Jiraiya stiffened as the officials protested. Sarutobi's face turned slightly red and he roared. "_Silence_!" The officials looked at him in shock.

"Sakura is the only biological child of my eldest son. She is my _only_ granddaughter. I have been grooming her since she was a very young child to take over the EFC when my son retires. Any protests you make will fall on deaf ears. My will is concrete. When the time comes, Sakura will be given ownership of the EFC. That is my and her grandmother's wish." He knew the last part would stop all arguments from family.

It was Naruto that broke the ice by laughing and clapping Gaara on the shoulder. "Dude, you're girlfriend's going to be our boss." Gaara arched a brow and then looked over at Jiraiya, who looked from Sakura to Gaara. He arched a brow and held out a finger. Sakura just rolled her eyes and pushed Gaara towards the door. She looked at her father over her shoulder.

"No offense, but you've been absent the entire twenty two years of my life. You don't get to go all daddy on me the first day you learn of my existence. You have a hell of a lot to make up to my mother before I'll even consider forgiving you." Sakura then winked at her mother. "Hey momma, why don't you take daddy dearest there to Heaven. I'll call Boyd and tell him to set you two up in the VIP lounge." Jiraiya arched his brow and looked between the two.

"Heaven? You mean that really exclusive nightclub in Kagure?" Sakura laughed and shook her head, smiling at her mother.

"Momma, I think you have some things to tell my father about me. And don't let Leon near him just yet…he's still a little pissed about the whole situation." Tsunade nodded and laughed at her daughter while regarding her husband.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Will you be at Heaven later?" Sakura arched a brow and looked at Gaara before smirking at her mother.

"Maybe." Gaara arched a brow at her and gave her a wicked grin. She giggled and looked back at her mother. "Then again, maybe not." She laughed and then ran out with Gaara. Tsunade watched as Sarutobi got to his feet. The old man looked at Naruto, who was laughing at his friends.

"Naruto, I hope you understand that this is nothing against you." The old man said to the young blonde. Naruto shrugged and laughed.

"I wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of not being allowed to fight anymore. With Sakura as owner, I won't have to worry about that." He smiled and shrugged. "Besides, I got a sister out of the deal…a very well connected sister." He smirked and grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging her behind him. He stopped at the door and looked back at his adopted father and said father's wife. "Oh, by the way, you mind if I call you mom?" Tsunade arched a brow and then smiled softly.

"No, I don't mind that at all." She said gently. He smiled wide and pumped his fist.

"Awesome! I finally have a real family!" He then looked at his father again. "I'm taking Hinata-chan to Heaven. We'll see you guys there!" The two then ran out. Jiraiya looked around for Neji, but found the brunette strangely absent. He also noticed that Genma was gone, along with both dark haired girls that had been with Tsunade earlier. He watched as his father motioned to both Sasuke and Kabuto. Both followed quietly, the officials not far behind the trio. That left Tsunade and Jiraiya alone. He looked down at her, his eyes full of emotions.

"Tsunade, I-" She put her finger to his lips and smiled at him.

"I heard your confession to Sarutobi the day Sakura beat Naruto." She said quietly and smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. "I never stopped loving you, Jiraiya." She murmured as she reached around her neck and pulled the gold angel wing with the black stone and put it around his. She kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded to her with an eagerness he hadn't felt in years.

"I haven't yearned for a woman since you left me." He murmured against her mouth. She smiled against his lips and whispered to him.

"And I haven't ever let another man touch me. It's always been you, Jiraiya. I've loved you since we were kids." She confessed to him and allowed him to envelop her in his arms. With a content sigh they pulled away from each other slightly.

He smirked at her, his black eyes twinkling. "Let's go to Heaven together." He murmured to her, making her giggle.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Post-Fight: Found<p>

Sakura giggled as she was pushed up against the front door of her house by her rather impatient lover. He was kissing her neck while she was trying to unlock the stupid slab of wood. She kissed him back and then turned her back to him as she fiddled with the lock. She soon had it open and they tumbled inside, both laughing. They tried to walk to her room quietly, but she kept giggling as he kissed her neck and pulled at her clothes and ran his hands over her. They were almost to her room when they stumbled and he landed on top of her right in front of a door. They laughed, but soon something caught their attention.

Both quieted down and were listening. It was a light moaning, a hissing noise, and what sounded like bedsprings. The two looked at one another and then at the room they were in front of. Their eyes widened when a muffled yelp was heard. "AH! Genma…" Both of their eyes widened as they realized that the one making that soft mewling noise was Shizune. They both scrambled up and away from the door. They pressed themselves against the opposite wall, but apparently, Genma and Shizune weren't the only ones here.

"Fuck…you're so tight…" came a deep masculine voice from behind them. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the red face of her red headed lover. A muffled scream from the female of this room had them both bolting straight to Sakura's room, no stopping in between. When they reached her room, they slammed the door shut and locked it, keeping everyone else out. They were both breathing hard, but whether from arousal or embarrassment it was unknown.

They laid down together on Sakura's bed, trying to catch their breaths. It was then that Sakura brought up their little points game. She sat up and smirked. "I have one point I get to spend." She smirked at him, her smile wicked. He arched a brow and smirked at her.

"I have two." He husked. She chuckled and started playing with the black ribbon that was keeping her top together. This drew his attention.

"What's your first request going to be?" She asked seductively. He smirked at her, a wicked look in his eyes. She arched a brow at him as he ran his hands through her long, silvery pink hair. He smirked.

"I love your hair like this." He whispered before taking a handful and pulling her to him, kissing her roughly. She moaned and kissed him back. He took her hand in his and led it to his zipper. She smirked and pulled it down. She gasped when she felt his pulsing hot member against her. She pulled away and looked down. He had no underwear on under those leather pants. She moaned and reached out to wrap her hand around him, but he stopped her. He gave her a wicked smirk and bunched a hand in her hair, pushing her face towards his straining erection. She arched a brow and then smirked at him, playing coy.

"What's your first request, Gaara-kun?" She asked and looked up at him as she settled herself between his legs. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes, deciding to be as blunt as he usually was.

He got up and walked over to a certain spot in her room. He looked up and saw the mirrors on her ceiling. He smirked and crooked a finger at her. She smiled at him and slipped off her bed, walking over to him. He again wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her to him. "I want you to get on your knees in front of me and give me head until I collapse." She smirked at him and gingerly dropped down to her knees in front of him, looking up with an innocent expression. She was far from innocent. He groaned as she reached out and licked him for the first time. He'd wanted head from her since their little encounter in Heaven where she'd given him the 'pocket job' as she'd called it. In all their intimate encounters, this one act had never become the topic of discussion. This was his lucky break.

He watched through narrowed eyes as she swirled her tongue around the head, looking up at him the whole time. He gasped and leaned back against the wall, gripping the molding that went the entire length of her room…right at waist level. He gripped it tightly to keep from thrusting his hips against her face. With a sigh, he put his hand on her head and dug his fingers into her long hair, watching as she took his straining erection into her waiting mouth. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life to watch as his thick tool disappeared between her lips, only to reappear for a few seconds before disappearing again.

He hissed and looked down at her through narrowed eyes. She was really good at this for having been a virgin the night he'd made love to her. He'd actually been a bit surprised to find her barrier intact considering the number of physical activities she'd participated in all her life. Her having another lover had never even crossed his mind. But that would explain how good at certain parts of this she really was. However, when he looked down into her eyes, he knew better than to think she'd ever been with anyone but him. He leaned back against the wall and looked up into the mirror, only to see her swallow him over and over again. It was almost more than his mind could handle.

He bit his lip as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. He groaned and thrust his hips against her face, encouraging her to continue. He felt her giggle against his shaft and he tightened his hold in her hair. Maybe telling her to suck him till he collapsed wasn't such a good idea, because she seemed to be taking him seriously. He felt her roll her tongue over him several times and he almost collapsed when she pushed even further up onto his shaft and he felt the head of his erection being hugged by the tight walls of her throat.

He could feel the pleasure building as he wound his fingers into her hair again and leaned back against the wall for support. He looked up and saw her moving against him. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. His eyes widened when he felt her swallow while she was deep-throating him. He felt his balls coil and then it felt like the top of his head was blown off. Even as he shuddered against her, she continued to suck him off.

He could feel another wave of pleasure building and suddenly he jerked over, his stomach touching the top of her head and his hands clenched in the hair at either temple as she sucked him. He was hissing, his second orgasm coming right on the heels of the first. He was sure that he'd die from it…there was no way he'd survive if she managed to make him cum again so soon. He was about to pull her head up when he suddenly groaned very loudly and almost fell on top of her. He was panting, grunting, and making loud noises of pleasure as he came again.

He felt his pants sliding down his legs as he crumpled to the floor, his hands clenching in her hair spasmodically. He heard her purr and gritted his teeth as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through him. It was almost more than he could bear. He was breathing hard when he finally managed to open his eyes and look at her. She was smiling at him when he looked at her. Her eyes held mischief and he knew she was going to be naughty with him. He knew for a fact she had fantasies and she would definitely not waste any time.

He watched as she straddled him, her shorts creating friction against his naked erection. He groaned, a small blush creeping across his face. Suddenly, he felt soft silk against his erection and opened one eye and looked at her, panting. He noticed she'd pushed aside her jeans so he could feel the wetness of her silk panties.

Growling, he rolled her beneath him on that hard wooden floor and proceeded to peel her out of those jean shorts. He found her lying beneath him in a tiny crimson red silk thong. With a groan, he started rubbing himself against her. Despite the mind blowing head she'd just given him, he was hard and ready to take her. He growled and raked his teeth over her collarbone, making his way down and nipping her breasts.

"What's your request Sakura? I'm your slave." He murmured as he fed on her right breast. He heard her gasp and jerk her hips up against him. She dug her hands in his hair and pulled him up so her lips brushed his ear. He heard her whisper something and knew she'd never say this aloud. It was a concession to his dominance. He smirked and nipped her lip, telling her without words that her wish was his command…at least for a little while.

Standing to his feet, he picked her up and took her over to the bed. He climbed on, her still in his arms, and laid her down on her back. She looked up at him with feverish eyes and suddenly he smirked. He pulled her hips up slightly and wove his body around hers. He pinned her arms with his legs and rolled her up so that her shoulders, head, and arms were the only things left touching the bed.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders and looked at his prize. He was pretty sure this wasn't what she'd had in mind when she'd asked him to do this, but this was his way of showing her she belonged to him. He pulled her hips up so that he could inhale her scent. He then locked eyes with her before reaching out and touching her feminine privacy with his tongue. She gasped and fisted both hands in the sheets, unable to move with the position he'd put her in.

She gave a light scream when he pushed his tongue into her and took a deeper taste of her. She was at his mercy, despite this being her request, and she loved it. He lapped at her gently, even occasionally spreading her outer lips with his fingers and lightly teasing her clit. She was a moaning heap when he decided it was time for her to come. With a smirk of satisfaction, he dug his tongue in deep and started rubbing her clit insistently with his moist forefinger. He felt her muscles tensing and relaxing as she got closer to the edge. He felt her body attempt to arch as the pleasure seized her. She screamed and her body convulsed as he kept licking her, refusing to stop until she was completely done.

When she went lax against him, he gently brought her legs down from his shoulders and crawled up over her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored. He leaned down and kissed her and he noticed one eye crack slightly and a smile came to her face. He smiled back at her and kissed her gently, lovingly. He leaned down and gently whispered in her ear. She blushed crimson and stared at him in disbelief, but since he'd used his last request on this, she had no choice but to comply. She nodded and he smiled a huge, genuine smile. She felt her heart flutter at his happiness and she pulled him to her. She heard him groan and shifted, feeling his hot arousal against her leg. She crooned and reached between them, causing him to hiss.

She captured his lips with hers and then put her hands on his hips, urging him to push. He did and they both gasped as he entered her. He was gasping and cursing while her eyes were fluttering and she was moaning. With a growl, he pushed into her frantically over and over. He captured her hands in his and brought them above their heads, connecting them in this way as well.

He could feel her all around him and it drove him wild. He shifted slightly and she brought her legs up around his waist, wrapping him up in her body. They both moaned at the changed angle and he started moving faster and harder inside her. In this position, her face was against his chest and she could hear his heart. It was thundering as he made love to her and she cherished it. With a soft moan, she leaned up and licked his chest, right over his heart.

This small move of submission had profound effects on the red head. With a feral cry, he started pounding into her, his body aggressive. He growled and bent over her, biting her neck and chest, leaving large visible marks. He pressed their entwined hands deep into the mattress and gripped them harder. He could hear her moans of pleasure and it just urged him on.

He was completely caught off guard when she screamed and arched up into him. Her body convulsed and he hissed in pleasure as her body clenched tightly around him. He bit her breast and growled as it became too much for him and he started shuddering on top of her, his own orgasm shaking him. He heard her small outcry and pulled away, his teeth clenching as wave after wave of pleasure passed through him.

His body curled atop hers as he emptied himself inside her. When the waves passed, he collapsed on top of her. Tiredly, he gathered her up in his arms and nuzzled her, falling asleep. She gave a content sigh as well and they settled down for some well deserved rest.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Me no own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>After Party: The Second Point Is Used<p>

Sakura blushed as she sat in the passenger side of her lover's car, on their way to Heaven. She was currently wearing a high cut sleeveless black dress with gold shoes and accessories. After they'd made love, they'd slept several hours. It had been the knocking at the door that had woke them up. Sakura had answered it to see Shizune and Tenten both smirking at her. They'd told her everyone was meeting at Heaven later and that they should get ready and come. Sakura had blushed when Gaara had pushed the door open a little, his hand higher up on the door than hers. He'd used her body to block his nudity from the two girls. Both had blushed, stuttered, and left with the final comment that they should get ready and go to Heaven.

So they'd showered together, leading into another round of lovemaking, dressed and were now on their way to meet up with the others at Heaven. When they arrived, Sakura told him to pull around to the private parking lot. He did and when they stopped, he leaned over and kissed her. It lasted several minutes before she pulled away, her eyes glazed. He smirked and got out, walking to her side and helping her out of his car. He locked the car and they walked to the VIP entrance. They got in no problem and headed to the VIP lounge by Sakura's office, where everyone would surely be. She was going up the steps when she felt hands on the bare expanse of her thighs, just below her bottom. She blushed and looked behind her at her lover.

His eyes were glued on that area and his hands were gently kneading. She blushed and swatted at his hands. "Will you stop that?" She demanded and shook her head. He arched a brow at her and smirked.

"I can't help it. If you don't want me to do things like this, don't wear such enticing clothing." He noticed her irritated look as she shook her head.

"The _only_ reason I'm wearing this dress is because of the huge hickies you left on my neck and chest. I can't help it they made up for the lack of breast cleavage with an abundance of ass cleavage. And just because you can see it doesn't mean you should touch it!" She hissed at him and kept walking up. He chuckled and caught up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck where he knew one of the larger hickies was.

"But you are just so appetizing." He whispered and then started whispering to her in his native tongue. She gasped and groaned as he said sensuous sounding things to her.

"Not fair." She breathed as she looked at him over her shoulder. Their faces were only a breath apart and he was smiling at her. He then caught her lips in a kiss and growled at the sweet taste of her.

"You were everything but fair the first time we were here. Sexual doublespeak and that 'pocket job' you gave me…I have no sympathy for you, my love." He growled against her lips and then popped her on the bottom, making her yelp. She glared at him and went more quickly up the steps this time.

When they were at the top, she took his hand and led him to the lounge where all their friends and family were gathered. She noticed both of the blonde girls that had hit on her the first night were sitting there, huge blushes on their faces. The brunette that was always with Gaara who Sakura didn't know was there as well. The shorter haired blonde and the brunette came up to them, smiles on both their faces.

The girl had the grace to blush and look down. "Kankuro told me you're the fighter known as Kura. I'm _so sorry_ about that first meeting between us." Sakura smiled at her and waved her hand.

"It's no big deal. I know more than most it's hard to find a good quality guy in the fighting profession. I lucked out." She smiled up at Gaara, who arched his brow. There were several people that made their disagreement known, but she ignored them. The blonde girl giggled and held out her hand.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister." Sakura smiled and shook the girl's hand. She then looked at the brunette, who shook his head.

"I can't believe that the first five second fighter in almost fifteen years turned out to be a chick. This is something that will be remembered forever." He chuckled and held out his hand. "Kankuro, Gaara's older brother." Sakura giggled and reached out to take his hand, only to have Gaara pull her back against him and glare at his brother. Sakura was confused until she noticed that Temari reached out and smacked the brunette in the head.

"I can't believe you, Kankuro. This is Gaara's girlfriend and you're still pulling those tricks." She noticed his sheepish look and she shook her head. She leaned more fully back into Gaara and she felt him relax. She then noticed Temari give her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Sakura-san, but Kankuro only offers to shake hands with girls he plans to grope." Sakura's eyes frosted over as she regarded the man.

"You should have let him try." She said in a neutral tone. She felt Gaara tense behind her and she bumped his groin with her bottom. She noticed his arms tighten around her and she finished her comment. "It would have been the last time he did." The brunette gulped and held up placating hands.

"Right, I understand…hands off, promise." Sakura gave him a cold look before reaching out and taking his hand, shaking it. She then looked over at the others, who were smiling and laughing at the four of them. It was her mother's happy face that made Sakura's heart soar.

"That's my baby! You show that boy that you don't take no shit!" Sakura laughed heartily at her mother.

"Momma, you've been drinking, haven't you?" The blonde had a slight pink flush on her face and was happier than Sakura had ever seen her.

"Well, yes, but I haven't drank in nearly twenty three years. I think I deserve a little every once in a while." Sakura laughed and leveled her father with a stern look, despite the smile on her face.

"You take care of my mother, or it's your ass I'll be kicking next." She noticed him stiffen and then sigh. She knew her hostility hurt him, but his abandonment had hurt her whole life. He couldn't expect instant forgiveness for over two decades of bitterness and sadness. It seemed Gaara was thinking the same thing she was, but he voiced it.

"Sir, no disrespect, but I happen to know that your abandonment has hurt Sakura very deeply. Add the hurt and sadness she saw in her mother for over twenty years and there's bound to be bitterness there. Feelings of hurt and betrayal and bitterness such as she's felt for most of her life, it's not going to be something you can expect her to get over in a few hours, even a few days. It's going to take time and convincing for her to accept you after being absent her whole life." Sakura felt her heart swell as he defended her from his boss and her father. He nodded, his eyes still sad, but then smiled at the both of them.

"I have realized that I made mistakes when it came to my wife, but I have spent the better part of the last two decades trying to track her down. I realized my mistake much earlier than people think, but she'd disappeared and there was no trace of her. I'm not going to put her in that danger ever again. It's why she's moving in with me and leaving the house in Kagure to Sakura and the girls." Sakura's eyes went wide and then to her mother's happy face. Though the idea of separation hurt, she'd give anything to see her mother happy. Sakura smiled sadly and nodded.

"Mother's happiness means more to me than anything, except maybe Gaara-kun. If she needs you to be happy, then I have no complaint with her going to live with you." Gaara could feel her trembling and held her tightly. It was Tsunade's drunken cheer that lightened the mood.

"My baby is such a smart and kind girl!" Sakura laughed and shook her head at her mother's antics. She was completely different around Jiraiya and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if this was how she would be around Gaara in the future. She blushed again and looked up at Gaara, who leaned down and kissed the side of her head. She smiled gently at him and looked back at everyone gathered.

Centered in the large couch booth with a large round table were her mother and father. To Jiraiya's side were Naruto and Hinata, the latter of which was getting fed sashimi by the smiling blonde fighter. By those two was a brunette man she couldn't ever remember seeing. He was lazily regarding Gaara's sister, Temari. A little ways down from him was the other blonde who'd mistaken her for a man. She was stealing glances at Gaara's brunette brother.

On her mother's side were a madly blushing Shizune and a smug Genma, who had his arm around her shoulders. Sakura smirked and shook her head…how ironic they'd ended up together. Beside Genma was the Hyuuga fighter that had laid claim to Tenten. He was currently leaned over and whispering in her ear. She was giggling and there was a slight blush on her face. She had no doubt that those two would be disappearing soon. She also noticed her Uncle Asuma talking to a brunette woman with red eyes. She was really pretty and seemed to be matching her uncle wit for wit.

A hand on her arm had her looking over at her grandfather. He looked tired, but was smiling. "Let me introduce you to someone." Sakura nodded and managed to wriggle out of Gaara's grasp as he talked to his siblings about something or other. They walked over to where her uncle and the woman were and caught a bit of their conversation.

"That may be true, Asuma-san, but you know as well as I that if you train kids as young as your nephew in fields which you yourself were not taught until adulthood, that makes him a potential threat to the infrastructure of society, and we both know from personal experience that all forms of government eliminate things they consider threats." Sakura arched a brow and glowered at her uncle.

"Uncle Asuma, for the last time, you are _not_ teaching Konohamaru combat tactics you learned over seas. Aunt Tsuki would have your head and you know it." She noticed them both look up at her and the resignation in her uncle's eyes.

"She'd have to catch me first." He grumbled. Sakura chuckled and shook her head as her grandfather cleared his throat and turned to the woman.

"Sakura, meet Yuhi Kurenai. Kurenai-san was a Special Forces operative until she was honorably discharged due to injury." Sakura noticed the older woman didn't extend either hand, so she gave a polite greeting. The woman smiled and held up black gloved hands.

"My hands suffered severe burns. They're still painful, so I don't usually greet people with a handshake. I don't want to seem rude, but it's better safe than sorry." Sakura smiled, knowing what kind of pain burns cause personally.

"You handle yourself well despite the pain, Kurenai-san. If you don't mind, could I ask how badly they were burned? I may be able to help you get a little functionality back in them. I've made it my life goal to help others with debilitating injuries like myself." It was then that the woman noticed Sakura's contacts and nodded.

"You're a very kind girl, Sakura-san. The burns were third degree with extensive damage to the layers of muscle beneath them." Sakura noticed her uncle's eyes narrow.

"Burns like those aren't something you get from a stove or even from a car engine. Burns like those come from having your hands held in or against something extremely hot for an extended period of time." Sakura noticed the woman stiffen and scowl at Asuma.

"What was done to me was kind compared to what happened to my partner. Things such as this are not uncommon amongst POWs." Sakura noticed her uncle's eyes widen and then they shown with understanding and sympathy.

"I see. In any case, Sakura's a medical genius. She even designed the contacts she uses to protect her eyes, as well as located the materials best suited for making them. My sister owns a large lab in Konoha and mass produces some of the things Sakura has come up with to help people with debilitating injuries. She even designed a collar that allows those with damaged vocal chords to speak. She's working on a design for braces that allow paralyzed people to walk again…or for the first time." The woman's red eyes widened as she looked over at Sakura, who had a small smile on her face.

"I was in the hospital for a while when I was in college. While I was there, I met this delightful ten year old boy. He had been paralyzed in a car accident that had cost his mother her life. He'd only just barely survived. His sister was only two at the time. He said he wished he could still walk so he could walk his little sister to school. When I recovered and graduated, I started working on plans of hydraulics powered braces. They're nearly complete and he is going to be the first person I give a pair to when I finally get all the kinks worked out of them." Kurenai smiled at the girl and nodded.

"You are a true gift to this world Sakura." Sakura smiled and blushed at the praise. She looked at her grandfather, who smiled down at her.

"Kurenai will be replacing Enoji. His bias against women has for too long grated on my nerves. It's time that the EFC moves with the times. This is no longer just a man's world." Sakura smiled at her grandfather and bowed to the woman that would now be on the Board of Officials that helped determine the outcome of matches that were called before one of the opponents gave up or were rendered unconscious.

She was chatting comfortably with her uncle and the new board member when she felt arms snake around her waist and heat against her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw her lover standing there, an intense look in his eyes. She blushed as she realized what it was he wanted. She looked at her present company and smiled. "It would seem that my boyfriend wishes to dance. If you would excuse me." She politely excused herself and then allowed Gaara to lead her to the dance floor.

They started off dancing to a slow song, holding each other close and occasionally kissing lightly. It was completely romantic. As the beat sped up, so did they. They started dirty dancing and that was when Gaara could barely take it anymore so he spirited her away to a dark corner. He noticed her blush and he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She moaned as she remembered his request from earlier.

"_I want us to go to Heaven tonight, and I want to dance with you. When I can't control myself any longer, I'm going to find a nice quiet dark corner and make love to you right there in the presence of all those people." _It made her blush, but it also made her hot. The idea of him taking her there, where anyone could see them if they ventured too close, was an adrenaline rush.

She felt him pushing her deeper into the shadows and she moaned when he took her mouth with his, kissing her senseless. She gasped when her back finally met wall and she moaned again as she felt him lift the skirt of her dress. She'd purposely worn a small black thong for easy access. She felt him smirk against her lips as he felt the straps of the tiny thong and her gasp as he gently started rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb. He toyed with her for a while before deciding he was tired of waiting.

When he decided it was time, he unzipped his pants and pulled his thick arousal out and rubbed it against her slick heat. He noticed her eyes widen as she realized he'd not worn boxers. He smiled wickedly and bunched the skirt of her little black dress up around her hips and lifted her slightly, giving him a little bit better access to her.

With a moan, he thrust up into her, his mind going blank as her heat surrounded him. He buried his face in her neck and nuzzled her as he started a slow, easy rhythm. The beat of the music abruptly changed and he felt it going through his body. To spice this up a little, he started matching his thrusts to the beat. He noticed how she bit her lip to remain silent and he unbuttoned his shirt and pressed her face to his chest. She looked up at him, confused. He leaned down and whispered to her.

"People will see if your lips are swollen and bleeding. Bite me instead." He husked in her ear. He noticed her deep blush and he smirked, delivering a deep thrust to her while she was distracted. She gasped and sank her teeth into his chest to keep from screaming. She heard his low groan and knew then he liked being bitten. So, she obliged.

She kept biting him every time he gave a particularly enjoyable thrust. By the next slow song, they were both wound so tightly that it wouldn't take much to shatter them completely. Suddenly, lyrics floated to them. _'I'll love you more with every breath; truly, madly, deeply do…'_ They looked one another in the eyes and saw identical emotions there.

It was the push they needed, seeing the utter love and devotion reflected in the others' eyes. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, biting him roughly as she plunged from the top of that precipice he'd driven her to. She moaned against his chest while he shuddered against her, light gasps coming from him. She could feel his heat spread through her body and she felt his love for her seep through her skin.

Thinking of his love for her sent her over the edge again and she started shaking against him, her body still sensitive and vulnerable after the first orgasm. She gasped as she pressed her face against his chest, trying to muffle her cries. She heard him hiss as the contractions of her inner muscles affected him as well. She felt him throbbing inside her and knew he was coming again as well. She arched a brow and wondered if that was even humanly possible for a man.

She watched him with tender eyes and he nuzzled her, still joined intimately, in the aftermath of their public lovemaking. She kissed him gently and sighed as he pulled out and let her down, securing her thong back in place and smoothing her dress back down over her hips. He reached into his pocket and took something out and handed it to her. He leaned over and whispered to her and she blushed again. She smiled and kissed him gently as he walked her to the women's restroom and she cleaned up. When she walked back out, he was standing there, glaring at someone.

Sakura looked around her stoic red headed lover and found several well muscled men trying to eye her from behind him. Gaara's hands were in his pockets and she could feel him tensing. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked in a soft, placating tone. She noticed him look back over his shoulder at her.

"Nothing, love; just having a little talk." She arched a brow at that and looked at the men between them and the rest of the club. She knew that, between the two of them, they could take these idiots, but it was her policy not to allow fights in her clubs. She noticed one of the men smirk at her.

"We were just commenting on how fuckable you look. That short dress of yours is easily slid up, giving instant access. We were about to convince your man here to let us have a little fun." The man cracked his knuckles in what he thought to be an intimidating manner. Sakura put her hand on Gaara's back and shook her head.

"Sorry boys, but I'm a married woman. My husband and I were just about to go home." She noticed the way Gaara's breathing hitched and then sped up. One of the other guys pointed at her hands, which were on Gaara.

"Then where's your wedding ring?" Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and was about to say she left them at home when Gaara pulled out a large diamond ring with a delicate gold band. He put them both on her left ring finger and glared.

"She gave them to me to hold while she went to the bathroom. The diamond catches on everything and she was afraid of breaking it." He said as if it were pure fact. Sakura stared at it for a second before realizing that this was a genuine wedding set. She pressed more tightly against him and she felt him shivering slightly. She knew at that moment, he'd attack these men if they put their hands on her. She gently ran her hands over his arm before she looked up at them with cold eyes.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you get the hell out of my club. I don't take kindly to trash like you loitering around." She noticed their incredulous looks and she stood up straight, her heels giving her a significant height boost. Abruptly, the music stopped and spotlights were put on them.

Sakura smirked evilly and walked out from behind Gaara. "I don't think you realize just who you are dealing with, gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Haruno "Angel" Sakura, owner of Heaven and current EFC welterweight champion." The men stared in awe at her as she advanced on them, her eyes icy.

The men backed away from her until they ran into something. Turning and looking behind them, they found a very pissed off Jiraiya and Naruto, both of which cracked their knuckles. It was Jiraiya, however, that spoke. "Fuckable, huh? I'll have you know that's my little girl you were talking so crudely too. You're lucky Boyd's the one that came across you morons when you said that instead of me or her brother." He motioned to Naruto, who looked feral at the moment. He stepped forward, his blue eyes sparkling viciously.

"I will not tolerate such crude behavior around my sister." He growled and grabbed the guy that had spoken, almost crushing his hand. He sent the guy to his knees and glared down at him. "Apologize to my sister right now." He hissed. The man nodded and looked at Sakura, pain all over his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He managed to get out. Sakura sniffed and put her arm around Gaara's waist.

"Naruto, get him out of here. I don't like trash in my clubs. And make sure Boyd gets their pictures and puts them on the ban list of all the companies I own." She heard Gaara chuckle and looked up at him adoringly.

"Love, that's every bar, club, and restaurant in Kagure. Do you really want to do that?" She looked at their stunned faces and sighed.

"No. Just ban them from the clubs and bars then." Naruto nodded and raised one hand. Suddenly, Boyd and several other large bouncers appeared. Boyd nodded at Sakura and Gaara and then hauled the men to their feet. He was walking away with them when Sakura called out to him. "And Boyd, if Toya let them in, I want him fired. I do not want anymore druggies and rapists in my club because he's taking bribes." Boyd nodded and smirked at his employer.

"Yes, Angel-sama." Sakura smiled and waved goodbye to him before turning and regarding her father and 'brother'. Naruto smirked and lifted a hand, signifying he was going back upstairs. Jiraiya watched his adopted son leave and then turned his black eyes to his flesh and blood child…his daughter.

"Sakura…I-" He was cut off when Sakura walked up to him and hugged him. It was so brief he wasn't sure it happened until he looked at her as she stared at him.

"It's going to take time to heal the hurt, but you're going along the right path to do it. I haven't seen momma this happy my entire life. Seeing how happy she is with you makes me realize that despite everything you've done, she still loves you. And that goes a long way to heal me as well. As long as you take care of my momma and you don't hurt her any more, I can find it in my heart to forgive you." She noticed the tears that shone in his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Who knows, maybe someday I'll even call you dad." She said before she walked back into Gaara's arms and looked up at him as he looked down at her with longing. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Yes." was all she said, confusing her father. She felt Gaara's body vibrating with excitement and happiness. She smiled up at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. She smiled as she kissed him. "I love you…" She whispered to him and felt him gasp into her mouth. He pulled away and looked down at her with stormy eyes.

"I love you too, my angel." He said quietly and hugged her tightly to himself.


End file.
